Innocence Lost: a Law and Order SVU case
by GFMarshall
Summary: Law and Order SVUxLizzie McGuire crossover . Warning: reviews contains poilers . A 17 year old girl is found brutally beaten, raped, sodomized, and hanged in a Brooklyn alleyway, now it is up to the SVU detectives to find the perpetrator responsible.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery and the Crime

**Innocence Lost- a Law and Order: Special Victims Unit case**

__

_In the criminal justice system_

_Sexually based offences are deemed especially heinous_

_In New York City, _

_these vicious felonies are investigated by an elite squad (of the NYPD)_

_known as the Special Victims Unit_

_These are their stories_

_ding ding_

__

June 4- 6:30 a.m.

__

_It is the morning after the New York/Toronto area had the closest this to a Florida style __hurricane. Last night the heaviest rain storm in history pounded on New York along with the heaviest winds. The State department had just called off its storm warning and 3 Mexican American boys were taking advantage of it on bikes. They wanted to ride and race through the watery and sometimes flooding aftermath. They needed to get to school early to make the bus to go to soccer practice. They race through shortcuts, mainly alleyways of abandoned steel storage back neighbourhood places to get to school. Steel junk intertwine with old garbage in stacks, and a 10 feet wall of garbage line up behind it, secured in anticipation of the storm perfect for the boys to ride on like a platform to impress each other and get to school faster._

"Hurry up, slowpoke were gonna be late" yelled the first boy in the lead.

"Hey shut up Carlos, I'm faster than you" replied the second boy, pantingly.

"Yo, were are gonna be late, man, why the hell did you guys choose this way" the last boy shouted.

"Cause like me, its slick", boasted Carlos.

And with that attitude Carlos jumped his bike up onto a pile of sturdy looking boxes and rode on garbage and junk which made a horrible mess but a challenge to bike on.

"See who got _skills now, boy_" Carlos exclaimed.

However Carlos celebrated his abilities much too early. Just as he jumped onto his last garbage can, it collapsed under him. Carlos fell sideways with junk, garbage and waste intertwined with leftover steel came down after him. Luckily nothing heavy fell directly on him but left him in a mess. The other guys could hardly contain their laughter.

But the third boy soon stopped laughing just as quickly as he started. The eyes of the third boy was fixated on what was revealed when the garbage fell.

"Hey Carlos gimme your cell phone."

"Why?"

"Just look". The third boy pointed at what he saw.

"Holy Shit" Carlos said as he recognized what it was

_It was a cruel sight to the eyes. An otherwise beautiful blonde, but obviously dead teenage girl was hanging from a crevice in the nook which held a storm drain. Her pants torn and at her ankles. Her panties were half off and a steel pipe was rammed up her uterus. Because of the storm her body was moist and rubbery and bluish. Signs of blood and smell of death were obvious but washed off, probably due to the effects of the storm, because the body was right under the drain and open to the storm. This was the sight of a sick murder._

30 minutes later, CSU (Crime Scene Unit) came in, after the patrolmen. It was at this point that Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson entered the scene. They were called because of the obvious signs of sodomy and sexual aggravation. The first chance they get, they talk the a free CSU analyst.

"O.K. what you got?", asked Stabler.

"The body was well hidden, behind a tall wall of debris, garbage and wasted crap" said analyst, "since rigor had set in, the time of death was likely 6 hours ago, so about 1:30 (a.m.), we already did a rape kit but it's doubtful that we will find anything".

"We found her wallet in her pocket and found a driver's licence and school ID card with it" replied the analyst.

"And?"

"She's Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, goes to Hillridge public school"

"in Queens?", said Stabler.

"I guess so"

"Yet she's here in the Bronx" asked Stabler.

"What else?", asked Benson.

"Well besides the obvious fact she was hanged, we found cerebral haemorrhaging across the back plate of her skull, a telltale sign of blunt force trauma"

"You mean that that she was hit across the back of her head", asked Stabler.

"Yeah, with something smooth"

"like the dozens of steel pipes in this alleyway", hypothesised Benson.

"Exactly, it looks like that was used throughout"

The two detectives were also eyeing the pipe that was rammed up the victims uterus.

"What about this?", questioned Benson.

"Well we could tell that the same perp, probably did this to her after bustin her head"

"So were dealing with guy with a serious issue with her", said Stabler.

Benson began hypothesising, "well so far we could tell and CSU could prove, the perp followed the girl her and hit her clean across the head and did this to her".

Then the analyst interrupted "Not only that, you see those marks on her body, bluer than her body, that meant that the perp probably the same pipe to beat her repeatedly, as well as we found traces of spermicide, and we collected that for the crime lab"

"Spermicide, that means on top of all that happened the victim was...", Benson began to question

The analyst cut him off "yep, she was raped, just right before the pipe was rammed up"

"Alright, so much for the bad news, what about DNA, I mean we gotta find this perp...fast"

"Unfortunately there's no good news like that here, you see thanks to mother nature, all solid DNA evidence anywhere in the crime scene we were able to trace were washed off and gone in last night's storm, the lab may find traces of DNA but I doubt anything solid."

_Benson and Stabler step aside to confide the information with each other._

"I don't believe it, a violent sex offender did this and it could be anyone in New York", exclaimed Benson.

"Hey, don't be so negative, I mean they did find something, maybe the lab could make something of it" replied Stabler.

"Yeah, I guess", Benson said skeptically.

"Someone who did this meant business and he's still out there", Stabler said, "And due to the State Department warning, almost no one was out, especially here, and thus probably no one saw a thing".

_Benson agrees._

"Alright, alright, the only thing we can do is see what the lab can find, and we better notify the boss", suggested Benson.

"One more thing", interrupted Stabler, "Given this nature of the crime, don't you think that she was alive and feeling everything when this perp beat on, raped her, then sodomized her."

"You're probably right", answered Benson, "I mean look at the stress marks on her face, the last emotion she ever had".

"Let's hope that we're wrong", said Stabler

Both Benson and Stabler finish looking at the body before it is wrapped up and sent to the M.E. (Medical examiner) at the crime lab.

Begin Law and Order: SVU Theme song

A/N: Alright, alright, I know that this is already deep and dark, but this IS the exhibition of the WORST of human nature. For Law and Order SVU fans, you know this, for the other flip, please forgive (or praise) and review. P.S. I'm just anxious to get this posted, therefore I will correct some things later on. PLEASE REVIEW, because this is the only way I will find and improve any aspect of this story. Thanx


	2. Chapter 2: The Crime Lab and The Investi...

A/N In response to Legendary Blade 14, yeah I know, I only realized it when I got the chance to check on it, plus my computer is sometimes buggy, but it is now fixed, I assure you...Thanx so very much for the support...here is the newer chapter...and I promise that even though it might take a while..unlike other authors (cough JAMACIAN BOY **cough**) I will complete this story eventually and with reasonable speed.

Innocence Lost- a Law and Order: Special Victims Unit case

Medical Examiner's office

One Police Plaza

June 4. 9:56 a.m.

Benson and Stabler walk in to meet Dr. Melinda Warner, head police Medical Examiner. She is analysing the report of the body as well as her own findings.

"Well apart from what was reported from the crime lab, there were a few other things that we were able to find", Dr Warner started.

"Which was?", began Benson.

"We were able to determine that the earlier suspicions that the analyst made were correct. The victim was first hit on the back of the head, hard enough to incapacitate and render her unconscious...then the perp had beaten, raped, and used the pole on her. We were able to find that despite the fact that she was unconscious, she felt _all_ the abuse and went through _all_ the pain before she was hanged. It was the hanging that finally killed her"

"How could you tell all that?" asked Benson.

Warner pointed at the pressure marks on the body, "These are signs of emotions, now the body is tensed up so much that you could easily tell that she went through the worst kind of hell, then she died, very shortly after".

"Unbelievable, I mean the least they could do was let her die in peace first", lamented Stabler.

"Or better yet, leave her alone" answered Benson.

"What about the other injuries?" asked Stabler, hinting at the rammed pole.

"Well, the pole was rammed up plenty of times up her both her uterus and anus. But it was her uterus that received the worst. It's the worst I've seen. I mean look, it was so bad that her clitoris and her entire vaginal wall, as well as her uterus were torn up and ripped apart worse than a birthday piniata at kid's party."

"What about DNA?" Stabler asked hopefully.

"We could not get a complete set of anything substantial", answered Dr. Warner, "However we did find what you could call a blurred, fragmented part of the perps DNA, found within both the spermicide left but on the victim as well, but we can't get a positive match here. Thus what little I had it sent it to the FBI crime lab, they have better resources to work with it, and don't worry about the Feds, I know their chief DNA examiner" Dr. Warner said with a slight smile for reassurance.

"Alright then, keep us informed", Benson said as she was about to leave with her partner.

"Oh and another thing, detectives" Dr. Warner said

"What is it" asked Stabler.

"I haven't completely finished with this body, so I probably will have more for you later on, and one more thing" Dr. Warner said, "See this?".

_Dr. Warner lightly gripped Lizzie's left wrist to show a shade of a whitish mark resembling a band._

"I could tell by this that Lizzie was wearing a wristband, probably from the day, and that she was wearing it up to the time of her death (when she was hanged), but CSU couldn't find it, but if you can find it, I can easily find any possible match." 

"OK. Thank for telling us"

_Stabler and Benson head out to go back to the precinct and begin hypothesising between themselves._

"Hey Elliot, if CSU couldn't recover it could it be?...", asked Benson 

"with our perp", finished Stabler.

Back at the precinct

_The entire squad sits in the main room bringing together all the info they had on this case. The head of SVU, Capt. Donald Cragen leads._

"Alright what do we have so far", Cragen asked.

"Not much we can use", answered Benson first.

"Other than the fact that the perp most likely ripped a wristband off of Elizabeth, and if we find whoever got the bracelet had to have known something, to say the least", finished Stabler.

"Great that's like finding a needle in a haystack", said Cragen

_Just then both Detectives Munch gets off the phone almost at the same time that Tutuola come in from canvassing the neighbourhood. Both join the briefing._

"Alright I just finished canvassing the entire surrounding neighborhood, apparently people in the area were really scared about the State Department's warning that none found or heard anything last night" said Tutuola. 

"Same with the local 34th precinct, no one was able to see anything through the storm", added Munch, "as well I just got a call from central, we have a hit from missing persons".

"Hold on a minute I may have something", said a very sombre looking Asian man.

_This Asian man was Dr. George Huang, a forensic psychiatrist and an expert on the criminal mind. He was very well respected and all ears in the team were focused on what he was about to say._

"You see, the marks were very specific and I could tell was deemed very personal indeed. This is not consistent at all with the notion of a regular pedophile or pervert. You see...", Dr Huang said as he pointed at the horribly graphic crime photos of Lizzie's anatomy and body, "I just finished talking with the M.E. earlier and I have to agree that the perp was someone she knew, someone who she sexually humiliated, and this is an emotional act trying to avenge hurt pride"  
"Hurt pride, huh, well you know that the worst pride come from teenagers", said Benson. 

"Yeah, someone she knew" added Cragen.

"Not just that, this was an act of rage yet an act of cowardice, I can almost guarantee that the victim had personal contact with her assailent and that contact was most likely sexual" said Dr. Huang

"How do you figure that?" asked Cragen.

"If look at the way that the pipe was stuck up inside her, as well as the type of thrusts made against the victim, these type of thrust were meant to project hate and anger, as well as immense pain and humiliation, but all in the matter that is strikingly familiar with the act of sexual intercourse, I'd say he was trying to recreate it for either reminder or punishment or humiliation"

"So, you're saying that the perp was a former encounter of Elizabeth's and one that was humiliated and for some reason was hurt, and wanted to see her suffer." Cragen hypothesized.

"Exactly, I bet you anything that's the case, I mean the signs match so perfectly clear, almost like a textbook case, but even though it had to have been one who had regular contact with her, it could have been one who _thought_ that they were her lover as well, or wanted to create that illusion to perhaps humiliate or teach her a lesson" Dr. Huang said.

"Like a stalker almost", Benson replied.

"Exactly", Dr. Huang said.

"Alright then, I think we have enough to narrow it down" Cragen said as he began to give orders to the detectives, "Liv, Elliot, pay a visit to Elizabeth's family, see if you could get any possible people from them. Fin, you and John investigate her school, see if we could get any possible suspects from her school"

Mr. & Mrs. McGuire's residence

310 Galedon Cres.

Astoria, Queens 

June 4. 10:56 a.m.

_Benson and Stabler arrive at the McGuire household and ring the bell, they are greeted by a hopelessly distressed Mrs. Jo McGuire. Her husband, Sam McGuire. equally worried walk over to greet them._

"Mr. and Mrs. McGuire?", started Stabler.

"Yes?", replied Jo.

"We're detectives Stabler and Benson from the NYPD"

_Jo then starts to light up. This confuses the detectives for a moment until their experience as detectives made them realise the awful truth._

"You mean you found my baby?, please tell me you found my Lizzie, oh I'm worried sick about her when she didn't come back from the storm, please tell me you found my bab..."

_The awful truth was that their precinct didn't have the chance to call and inform the parents about Lizzie's true fate._

"Mrs. McGuire is it ok if we come inside, it is better if we tell you in there", Benson suggested.

"Oh, sure not a problem", Mr McGuire said as he held and took his wife inside and guided both her and the detectives to the living room".

"Mrs. McGuire there is no easy way to tell you this, but we found Elizabeth", began Stabler

"Yes and..?", asked Jo. _It was at that point that Sam's reaction changed, because when he heard 'no easy way to tell you this' he clued in, but almost tragically Jo did not pick this up and even thinking that they found Lizzie safe and sound._

"Mrs McGuire we found her body this morning, She brutally violated and murdered in a Brooklyn alleyway last night", finished Stabler.

_At this point Jo's heart almost stopped, her head went spinning, her world came crashing down, and not to mention in the least, a face of shock had replaced the one of hope. That face lasted for only 3 seconds when Jo broke down and began sobbing, which quickly turned into tragic crying._

"Nooooo how could it be, my Lizzie, my Lizzie"

_At this point Jo was absolutely devastated to say the least. Her husband was to and showed immense sadness on his part._

"Mrs. McGuire, we are deeply sorry for you loss and were here to find the man who did this", Benson said comforting Mrs. McGuire, "Now we need to ask a few important questions, and we really need you to help us on this one"

"Alright", Mrs. McGuire responded, quickly sobering and sombering up.

_The questioning had begun_

"Mrs. McGuire, do you know were you daughter was last night"

"She was in the house all night, it's a school night and I never let Lizzie out without her telling me, I mean last night I was cleaning the basement until 2 in the morning"

"Because we think she was murdered around one thirty", Benson said.

"What! Jo how could you...", Sam began angrily.

"Please Mr. McGuire, now where were you last night" asked Stabler, pointing the focus on Sam.

"Sorry detectives, I didn't get much sleep"

"Don't worry we've been there", Stabler assured.

"I was entertaining 3 important business contacts, from my company, we were out from 6 in the evening until 4 in the morning, and I went straight home, then Jo woke me up and told me about Lizzie", Sam said solemnly.

"Mr. McGuire, do you know if Lizzie had any trouble, you know with friends, boyfriends, or other people in general", Benson asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer you there, you see up to three years ago, when Lizzie went off to high school, we stopped having our "mother daughter" chats. We've both been too busy and Lizzie wanted to keep everything away from us" Jo responded with Sam notioning in silent agreement".

"Is there someone we can talk to that might know something?", asked Benson.

"Well maybe you should talk to Matt, our son, he's 4 years younger than Lizzie, but he seemed to know what was going on with Lizzie more than we did since she when to high school, whenever we really needed to know about something about Lizzie, Matt would have a general knowledge of what was going on with Lizzie. He's at an all day soccer practice right now"

"And where was he last night?" asked Stabler.

"He was at his girlfriend Melina's place, doing a late night project with her and his friend, Lanny. I allowed them to stay over because it was late, and Melina's parents would take care of them."

_A/N Ironically, Matt is in the same school and is a team mate of the three latino boys who discovered Lizzie in the first place_

"Alright Mrs. McGuire, we need you give us a list of Lizzie's friends, rivals, boyfriends, or anyone else that Lizzie was close to"

"uh, ok, I don't that have much" Jo said.

"Whatever you know or can find at the moment will be fine, we are already looking at the school" assured Benson.

Then something came to both Jo and Sam's mind

"Why, you mean my daughter's killer is...", Sam started

"We have reason to believe that she knew him personally at least", Benson answered

"Oh my God....how could that be, Lizzie was loved by everyone"

"Please Mrs. McGuire, we need you to help us", pleaded Stabler

"No problem, I'll help you get it" Sam responded as he excuse himself out of the room to get the needed info.

"Mrs. McGuire if you need us in anyway, please don't heistate" Stabler offered as he gave her his card.

When Benson gets the info, she leaves with Stabler, ready to interview the last of the McGuire family...

Easton Soccer field

Astoria, Queens

June 4. 11:03 a.m.

Benson and Stabler enter the field and approach the coach. After showing their badges, discussing the urgency of the matter the coach pulls Matt out to talk to the detectives.

"Is this about Lizzie?" asked Matt.

"I'm afraid it is", replied Stabler.

_After telling Matt everything, Matt breaks down in anguish,to say the least, and has a sudden urge to excuse himself to go home to his parents. He's obviously devestated as well. The coach agrees with this and excuses Matt. The detectives agree as well but they ask if they may speak with Matt first. Matt agrees._

"Matt have you noticed your sister having problems, maybe with her friends or with boys?" asked Benson.

"Well, you see seems to have kept her friends almost the same but it was a different ball game with high school, and with a different game was a different Lizzie".

"What do you mean?" asked Stabler.

"Well when it came to her friends, she still has them both, well actually she still has Miranda when she stated going to Hillridge P.S., she still had Miranda.."

"Miranda...Miranda Sanchez?" asked Stabler referring to his list.

"Yeah...they're still close...but with Gordo..."

"Who?", asked Benson

"David Gordon, used to be close to Lizzie, used to date, but not anymore",Matt replied and sighed, "now he's her playtoy, a boy when no one else was available".

"And David doesn't like that?" asked Stabler

"Of course not, but he's still so head over heels in love with Lizzie so bad that he doesn't seem to care" replied Matt.

"So he's the back up for Lizzie, when she doesn't have anyone"

"Yeah until recently" said Matt.

"Recently?"

"Lizzie and Gordo (David Gordon) got in a fight last week, seemed like Gordo was sick of being treated like a scab for Lizzie, Matt said, "and personally I can't see how Lizzie can ignore Gordo. If you ask me they belong for each other."

"I see" Benson remarked.

"Anyways, Lizzie was throwing all types of insults at Gordo, saying how poor he compared to other's she has at her fingertips. Gordo fought back threatening Lizzie"

"Threatening" asked Stabler.

"Yeah, but don't worry", Matt said sensing the remark's effect on the detectives attention, "I'm sure it was at the heat of the moment, because Gordo broke down just before he left Lizzie's room right after the confrontation."

"Alright, and one more thing", said Stabler

"Yeah?"

"You said that Gordo was a scab...well how 'plentiful' was Lizzie's choices".

_Matt seemed uncomfortable with this but still answered_

"Plentiful, that's an understatement, she's grown beautiful to all the guys at her school. I mean every day it was a different boy from her 'pool' of available guys, and some were ones she dated in middle school. It's almost sickening"

Then Matt looked away for a minute and asked

"Can I go now?"

"sure, you need a police car to take you home?" asked Benson with concern.

"nah I could make it", Matt said as he managed an encouraging grin as he left sadly for his house on foot.

Benson and Stabler walk to their car. Talking about this, they decide to meet Tutuola and Munch at Hillridge P.S.

"Wait, Liv (Benson)", said Stabler to his partner

"Yeah"

"Matt said that Lizzie had plenty to choose from, what do you think"

"Well, it fits perfectly with what George said, I guess were definitely looking for a boy she shouldn't of 'crossed' I mean she does have a whole 'pool' of them."

"Exactly, we should really work the school together with John(Det. Munch) and Fin(Det. Tutuola), I have a good feeling that's the perp is a fellow student"

"Well, I'd try Gordo, I mean he would be a first person to suspect

"Why, if anything Lizzie would mean more to Gordo than all the others. If you think about it, in a way that kind of makes him the least likely. The others have a better motive and would want Lizzie for themselves, and if you can't have her (only you) no one can"

"Well, I see your point, but love make you do crazy things"

"Like rape and murder"

"Maybe"

A/N- This Chapter is one of two sections of the second part of the investigation. Interviews. This section is focused on the family as well as the final results of what really happened with Lizzie (The M.E.). The next chapter will focus on Lizzie's friends, boyfriends, and ex's. Thanx.


	3. Chapter 3: The Investigation Pt 2

A/N- Before I say anything, I would like to address the many readers who have red up to this point, yet don't review. Please read and take time to **_REVIEW_**. I greatly appreciate it. The only way I can get better is with feedback.

Thanx to LegendaryBlade14 and Lizzie01 for you times and reviews. To Lizzie01: I know its sad but remember, this is my baptism of tragedy to the Lizzie McGuire stories. And don't worry, justice will be served

PsYcHoJo: Thank you so very much for the warm comment. I know SVU by head and heart because it is my all time fav show. Lizzie McGuire though, you have to thank the talented (no really) fanfic authors who write about her life, angst, teenage pregnancies and so forth. They have really been the source of all my information and inspiration. So thank you again, and don't worry, I have it all planned down. And new chapters will be up.

Welcome to the third installment of the case. In the last chapter we were saw the detectives go to work interviewing the family. Now since the psychiatric evidence points to the friends, that is our next stop and the focus of our chapter.

Innocence Lost- a Law and Order: Special Victims Unit case

_Stabler and Benson both drive to Hillridge P.S. from Easton soccer field, but something seems to bother Stabler._

"Hey Liv?"

"What is it, Elliot?"

"What did you think of the family?"

"What do mean."

"I mean the mother sure reacted to the news of Lizzie's death, but what about the dad and Matt", asked Stabler.

_Benson continues to drive and responds to Stabler. She is also thinking of the same thing._

"Yeah, but remember both have alibi's and certainly no motives, and I certainly don't think"

"I guess" replied Stabler."

"And you told me yourself, a while ago, not everyone reacts in the same way to tragedy", pointed out Benson.

"I guess your right", replied Stabler. While he did agree with his partner about this, he still wasn't fully convinced, but at the moment he pushed it to the back of his mind. For now.

Hillridge P.S. High school

101 Lakefield Rd.

Queens

_Meanwhile Detectives Tutuola and Munch finish briefing the principal, vice principal, and the guidance counselor of the situation. They continue to ask the principal questions as he heads to the staff room for coffee and to inform the faculty._

"I can't believe something like this can happen to her. She was a charismatic and bright student"

_Both Fin(Tutuola) and John (Munch) join the three school officials in the staff room for a private briefing._

"Did she have any problem with any of the students in particular, maybe ones that she picked fights with?"

"Oh Yeah, Lizzie was always in fierce competition with one of our other girls"

"And who would that be?" inquired Munch.

"Kate Saunders", answered the principal.

"And I take it she was like Lizzie, she was a popularity queen", smirked Fin.

"You kidding, they both had it all, but both competed for in and about everything", the guidance counselor informed the detectives, "fashion, boys, who could cheerlead better, you name it, they competed for"

"And I take it like true high school fashion, it wasn't a pretty sight"

The guidance counselor looked at both detectives, "You kidding, it was like 'Mean Girls' but at least a hundred times worse".

_Fin comments softly to Munch_

"Yeah all cheerleaders girls are the same", commented Fin.

"Hey watch it, I dated one back when I was in high school", replied Munch.

"Oh, then you have my sympathies", repied Fin.

"Hey there not all that bad, I mean, some are even worse", replied Munch with his infamous sarcastic wit.

_Then the detectives revert the questions back at the three administrators._

"So how bad do you really think this thing is between Lizzie and Kate?" asked Fin.

The principal responded, "You couldn't believe how many time I had to straighten both of them out, they were like cats and dogs, I mean lately, it has been about all boys, but personally I'm getting sick and tired of this feud."

"Makes you wonder why become a teacher in the first place?", said Munch

"Believe me, if I could, I wouldn't have be" responded the principal.

"Alright, alright", Fin says trying to get back to the investigations, was there anything serious going on _lately_ between the two"

"Well there something about Lizzie stealing a guy from Kate and shoving it in her face"

"Ouch, that right there is a good enough motive", commented Fin.

"But you can't ask me, I mean I only know this because this is a small school, rumors go around easy, even among the faculty", said the principal, "maybe you should ask Kate herself, or one of her friends.

_Then the principal looks up and asks_

"Why, are you thinking that Kate might have something to do with this?". The principal starts showing obvious signs of unnecessary worry. This is evident to the detectives.

"Please sir, it's all part of the investigation" assured Fin.

"One more thing", asks Munch. "Was there anyone else that might have had a major beef with Lizzie?"

_At this point the guidance counselor steps in._

"Yes, Lizzie had started to have major problems with one of the boys she knew. Larry Tudgeman", the counselor

"Oh, and what kind of trouble are we talking about?", asked Munch.

"Well, I'm talking about harassment issues. Lizzie would keep blowing him off and Larry would keep on following up on her, it was getting kind of freaky" the counselor responded.

"What! Harassment issues? Didn't you confront them or inform the parents", Fin questioned heatedly.

"I tried but we did all we could"

"What do you mean all you could, need I remind you that the girl is dead"

"I mean, its pretty hard to when the victim doesn't seem to care", the counselor said

"How so?", asked Fin

"Well, with Lizzie, he was an awful annoyance, but all she seemed to care about was herself, her popularity and her image. We tried to confront Lizzie, but she would insist, even argue that it was nothing and that we should stop being so 'paranoid'. It seemed like she wanted to deal with this herself", the counselor answered.

"Wait, why the hell would she not care", inquired Munch.

"I don't know, your gonna have to ask her friends about that", responded the counselor.

"What about Larry?" asked Fin.

"Well, when we confronted him, he was adamant that Lizzie loved him, and that she will one day realize it because he himself will make her realize it. He insisted that they were in love and that we had no business in our personal affairs. Besides both Larry and Kate have the type of parents that don't take squat out of their business careers for their kids, short of their deaths", said the counselor

"And what did _you_ think of Larry's argument?", asked Munch

"I thought it was b.s. just like you, but with an indifferent and even encouraging victim, there's not much we can do"

"Lovely, a _stalker, _with a victim not caring", Munch commented to Fin quietly, emphasizing the word _stalker_.

"In your opinion how would you describe Larry" inquired Fin to the couselor.

"He was a social outcast, a recluse, and the only way of living was with the notion of Lizzie being with him, but again you have to ask her friends, they would know something better than we do"

_Just then the principal intervened._

"So", the principal concluded, "I'm afraid there is nothing else much we can give you but we will be more than happy to help you in any way we can."

"Thanks, we'll let you inform Lizzie's class, but we will need to talk some of her friends.", responded Munch.

"Not a problem", answered the principal as all walk out to inform Lizzie's class and the school about the news, "you can talk to them after your announcement".

_Just then Stabler and Benson arrive. All four meet to exchange information opinion and hypothesizes. Meanwhile everyone in Lizzie's class is informed of Lizzie's death. They obviously limit the details about the circumstances, but the reaction is not less unpleasant. All are shocked, most are grieving, others are crying. Especially hard hit was David Gordon, Miranda Sanchez, and the girls in Lizzie's cheerleading posse. Unfortunately, Kate was away from school the whole day, while Larry had to leave early for an afternoon dentist appointment, both were excused by their parents (with the parents not giving much thought). When all is said and done with the students, the bell had rung signaling the end of the school day. At this point, at the agreed request of all the detectives, Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon are held back at this point._

_At this point Benson and Fin begin interviewing a devastated and crying Miranda Sanchez, that is after they tell her the grizzly circumstances of her death_

"I can't believed she's gone, what the hell happen, I mean how did this happen, I mean what the hell...." Miranda continued, sobbing and sniffling. _Miranda throws away her tissue, while Fin gets hands her a new one._

"Listen, I know you may not be in the mood to talk to us right now, and I can see how much Lizzie meant to you", began Benson.

"Oh, detectives, Lizzie meant so much to me. I mean we've been best friends since we were kids, I mean just last weekend she came over my place like she always did, and to think that she's...", Miranda starts stuttering before she starts sobbing again, "g...gone, I mean I'll do anything I can to help".

"Miranda, I know that you cared for Lizzie. The best way for you to help us is to answer our questions. I mean this is so that we can find whoever did this and bring him to justice"

"Alright then" Miranda replied.

_Fin starts questioning Miranda._

"Now, do you know anyone that might have had a personal grudge over Lizzie recently"

"With all the boys Lizzie has been with its hard to keep track, but I doubt any of them could have done this"

"Why do you say that"

"Well, Lizzie had all of them wrapped around her fingers like puppets, so I'm certain it couldn't have been them"

"Then who do you think would have done this"

"Problably Kate"

_For a minute, neither detectives interviewing Miranda had expected that but they were very interested in the rationale behind it._

"Well what make you so certain it was Kate Saunders"

"Because Kate had that type of rage. She had the black heart that could do this"

"Well, what do you mean"

"You see last month Lizzie started openly flirting with Ethan, Kate's boyfriend, and on top of that, Kate and her posse caught Lizzie and Ethan making out under the bleachers not long after that"

"Ouch, that must of pissed her off"

"You damn right it did, Kate and Lizzie almost had a real cat fight over it if the vice principal hadn't showed up to calm everyone down."

"You said that Kate had a black heart. What do you mean, I mean, was she really that bad.

"There's something you don't do in this school and that's crossing Kate, believe me, rumor has it that she has some kind of psychiatric condition, where she could explode when people got her mad the wrong way"

"alright, now how long have they known each other", asked Benson.

"Oh, they used to be best friends a long while ago, we all did, before middle school. But when middle school began, well Kate was popular and Lizzie wasn't, but Lizzie was happy, she was one of us (referring to her and Gordo), she even started dating Gordo. But..."

"But what?", asked Fin.

"You see, the real resentment started with high school. Lizzie had changed in a Kate sort of way. You see Lizzie started to gradually become more popular and more noticed than Kate herself. Soon enough, Lizzie became better than Kate, but not as close to us as before. I mean there were some parties where Lizzie got an invite but not Kate. I mean never did I think that it was possible, but then again Lizzie started being more like Kate herself"

"I can imagine that Kate resented that"

"Kate could not bear being second best to someone who she, and everybody else for that matter, thought to be rejects."

"Do you know if Kate or anyone else made any serious threats to Lizzie"

"Oh yeah" answered Miranda.

"Well, I certainly don't mean to disrespect Lizzie, Miranda, but I considering what we know about Lizzie and her apparent change in heart, do you still consider her a friend?", asked Benson.

"Oh yeah, We're still close. I'm her confidant. I mean I love Lizzie. We've been best friends for the longest time and always will be, I mean I love Lizzie", Miranda kept going on.

"And where were **you** on the night", Fin started asking.

Miranda replied, "I was at home, we had to finish off securing our place just in case the stor...hey, wait a minute, you think that **I** had something to do with this? Because if you do, I..."

"Calm down Miranda, it's just standard procedure"

"Oh, ok", Miranda relented.

"Now, were just going to need your contact information and if you have anything for us, don't hesitate to call", said Fin.

"Thank you I will, I mean I have to seriously go home any ways"

"Long commute?"

"Yeah, I have to ride the subway for a while

"To where?"

"Oh, I live by Matteo street, in South Central Brooklyn"

_At this, both detectives shot up and looked at each other. "South Central Brooklyn!", they thought. That was in the same area that they found Lizzie. After writing down her info, Miranda left, hardly able to contain her tears. As both look at the paper they noticed._

"Hey Fin look, 154 Gotts Street Apt.1A", said Benson.

"Yeah, that's only 2 block from the alley where we found Lizzie", replied Fin.

_With that information, they call up their boss, Cragen, prepare to build a case, and wait for their partners to finish with David Gordon._

_In the meanwhile, Stabler and Munch were interviewing a devastated and distraught David Gordon._

"This can't be true, this can't be true...", Gordo started mourning.

"I know this has been hard on you. It's been hard on everybody...", started Stabler.

"No, you don't understand, I never got to tell her how I truly feel, I mean I never got Lizzie to love me again, like she used to"

_With that Gordo broke down again with his head in hands and him breaking up again. Munch saw this was the time to be stern but still compassionate._

"Mr. Gordon, I know that Lizzie's death meant a lot to you. I was apparently no secret that at one point you were both more than just friends, and that you still think of her as more than a friend. But we need you to pull yourself together man! I assure you that the best way we can find and punish this perp is if you help us, by answering some question, because frankly that's gonna get a hell of a lot more done that just crying"

_Even though even Stabler thought that was a little excessive, it did the trick._

"I'm sorry detectives, it just..." started Gordo again.

"Don't worry just take your time", assured Stabler, taking the job of questioning on himself.

_Then Stabler began questioning, and to lighten the mood asked..._

"I understand that you and Lizzie go a long way back"

"Oh yeah", Gordo replied. "we go back to the playpen", Gordo reminisces, "In middle school it was me, Lizzie, and Randa. We were thought of as rejects by Kate and her posse, but we didn't care, we were happy. I mean, me and Lizzie, we went to Rome toghether and afterwards started going out. Man those were good times."

"How was high school like for you guys", asked Stabler.

"Well, I personally don't care much for popularity, but my Lizzie was a different story. Still though I would like to be closer to her, but if she's happy I'm happy.", replied Gordo.

"Don't take this the wrong way", started Munch, "But it seems like Lizzie was using you, I mean treating you as nothing more than a scab and you still have this feeling for her, I mean, I'm no love expert but..."

_This was to test Gordo. The detectives saw this as a chance to bring Gordo out as well as for him to continue to give us background information._

_Gordo was feeling a little taken aback by this._

"Excuse me, but I'm always there for Lizzie, whenever, wherever. I do love her, and I want to be with her for the rest of my life." Gordo exclaimed.

_Both detectives are taken aback by the strength of Gordo's words, but obviously allow him to continue._

"And I may feel like this, but I want to see Lizzie happy, I mean for me and her, it's friendship first, love second" finished Gordo.

"Now, Gordo, do you know anyone that Lizzie had a problem with, because we need to know", inquired Stabler.

"The only person I could think of is the Tudge"

"Larry Tudgeman?", confirmed Munch.

"Why him", asked Munch.

Munch and Stabler both wanted to hear the full details of this account. This aspect was very important.

"Because he had an obsession. It was scary. I mean it was like 'fatal attraction' ", answered Gordo.

"That bad, huh?", asked Stabler.

"A thousand times worse, actually", commented Gordo

"Now what exactly do you know about her and Larry Tudgeman", Munch asked.

"Oh, Tudgeman, man he was crazy about her. I mean literally crazy"

"But how **crazy** was Tudgeman"

"Well you have to understand, we all knew Larry in middle school. At one point she even dated Lizzie."

"What! You mean they dated?", asked Munch.

"Yeah, It was a favor and Lizzie said she enjoyed it, but she didn't feel much for him. Larry on the other hand grew feelings for her."

"How bad were those feelings?", asked Stabler

"It was worse off after the second date", said Gordo.

"Wait, there was a second date?", asked Munch.

"Yeah, they went to the homecoming dance in freshman year, that's when Larry really started to spiral down the staircase to insanity, I mean after that it Larry would call Lizzie more and more. He would talk about serious dates, a chance for a 'meaningful encounter', engagement, marriage, and even names of future kids. It got so bad, Lizzie had to block his number on her home phone and get a new cell phone number"

"That sounds bad", commented Stabler.

"That's not the end of it. I mean she would get unwanted Christmas presents, Valentines day treats and Valentines, even under the threats of whoever was going out with Lizzie.", Gordo finished.

_Stabler then redirects the interview_

"We were told that it was kinda serious, I mean we think so you ever discuss that with her, maybe get her to talk to the authorities, set Mr. Tudgeman straight."

"Well", Gordo continued "she seemed to be playing mind games with Larry. You know, accept gifts, throw a compliment or what not and then. But always, she still seems to enjoy toying with his entire being, I mean Lizzie's the worst. I mean, even though it pains me to see it, if you see her openly flirting, that's naturally Lizzie. But when Tudgeman's around, she does it ten times worse. Plus, she forces him to serve her and humiliate himself over her, and on top of that she'll still raise his hopes just to enjoy the reaction and expression on Larry when she devastates him again, either by letting him down hard in front of everyone (and I mean everyone), publicly humiliating him, or worse off, openly making out with one of her football stars."

"Really, that's rough", commented Munch

"Tell me about it", repiled Gordo

"One last thing, Mr. Gordon, can you tell me where _you_ were last night?" asked Stabler

"I was with my parents in Newark, attending a psychology conference hosted by the AMA, why?", answered Gordo

"Just proper procedure, don't worry", said Stabler, "Alright, that'll be all, so thanks for you time and if you need anything give us a call, but not before you give us your contact information, just in case", Munch said giving his card as Gordo was preparing to leave."

"Sure, sure" Gordo replied taking the card and getting his pen out of his pocket.

_After Gordo records his information and leaves with Miranda. The detectives head back to the precinct to brief the captain, build a case, hypothesize what happened, and to receive new information and orders._

Back at the Precinct

_After briefing each other and the captain on the whole information that was gathered from the administration, Miranda, and Gordo. Captain Munch agrees that it is time to act and after orting out all the info, begins ordering the detectives._

"Alright, then I guess that's settled, the only ones with motives and the means are Kate Saunders and Lawrence Tudgeman", concluded Cragen. "Then I guess that leaves those two as suspects. But I don't want to jump on that just yet, at least not before we find any real proof of where they were, like witnesses that is."

_Cragen then gives out orders_

"Liv, Elliot. Investigate Kate and canvass her neighborhood, it's a residential area, someone had to have seen something. Also talk to her friends, her family, and her neighbors, see if they know anything, or more importantly know where Kate was or was heading to."

"Fin, you and John Munch. You two handle Tudgeman and check to see if any abnormal behavior is present. And more importantly, find out where he was the night of the murder. Because if this guy turns out to be a stalker I want his M.O. ID'd and I want him stopped.

"And furthermore" Cragen continued, "I'll get more men to canvass not only Lizzie's neighbours, but Miranda's. We need to see if anyone saw anything".

"Miranda, sir", questioned Stabler.

"I know, but I'm with Liv on this one. I have a feeling Miranda had something to do with this, I mean the fact that it happened as close as it did to Miranda's place was no coincidence, especially with both Lizzie and Gordo living in Astoria"

Benson added, "I mean remember what Miranda kept saying"

"What?", inquired a confused Fin.

"**I love Lizzie**?", completed Benson.

"They were best of friends", replied Fin.

"Still", Benson said.

_The detectives get to work. Benson, like Stabler before, still keeps that part in the back of her mind._

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it was kinda long, but you have to admit it sets the mood. I chose not to write the briefing up with Capt. Cragen, because (1) it's almost 3 a.m. and I have to get some shut eye, (2) it's too tiring and I'm sorta lazy and (3) It would just annoy you. All you need to do is put two and two together and ask your what could possibly happen next, I mean it is a case.

Just a few comments. Taking the good advice of LegendaryBlade14, I have added more emotion to the characters, especially Miranda and Gordo. And a comment, Gordo loves Lizzie, and even though regular guys would not tolerate and care like this, may I remind you that the writing is on the wall that Gordo is _not_ a regular guy. He truly loves Lizzie more than anything in the world, and is willing to give up anything for her. He is also willing to sit painfully as Lizzie goes through her available 'pool of guys' for the chance that she will come back to him, and that's why he always loves her.

What will happen in the next chapter? Well, both Kate Saunders and Larry Tudgeman become the first two official suspects in this case, so not only can they be interviewed by the SVU team, but even interrogated. What will happen when the detectives look for them. Where will they be? What will they find? What will they find out?

And by the way, in the next chapter both _Ethan Craft_ and _Ronnie Creston_ will both **arrested** and be **interrogated**, not interviewed, but **criminally interrogated**. Why do you ask? What did they do? Will they be charged by the D.A.'s (District attorney's) office. (It's related but) Does it have something to do with Lizzie. That I can't tell you now...you'll just have to read the next chapter. Until then.

GFMarshall


	4. Chapter 4: Suspect one

A/N: Thanks to all who have read and to those who have reviewed. Special thanks to Lizzie01 for pointing out my error in my settings. I assure EVERYONE that anyone can now review my story, registered or not.

LegendaryBlade14: Thank you again. My whole purpose was to recreate a Law and Order: SVU story. And about Miranda. Well I can't give away too much, again, but I will comment that I'm am creating a story that Dick Wolf himself would be proud of. And have you seen him cower away from a homosexual story. Never. Especially with SVU. And neither do I. But the question is will I do it **this** time, in **this** story? Well you'll have to read on to find out. Won't you ; )

Lizzie01: I am happy that you are keeping up with my story. I will try not to disappoint you.

Kobe-Mac: Thank you for your interest. I hope this and the rest of my chapters will do the same.

EvErYoNeChAnGeS: Thank you for you compliment. I'll try not to disappoint you. Just keep readin

Abuhin: I know what you are saying. But unfortunately due to the style of the story, its format and the lack of time and energy to do this. I'll express the feelings and the experiences that relates to the investigation. I would like to, but I don't know how good am I in doing it. I would really be stretching it. BUT PLEASE don't stop reading. I assure you I will make up for it in a good way. Besides If you read ladyravan99's story "run away with me" like I have, I'm sure after reading that, you can have your fill of emotions reading that great story (I mean it) to make up for mine. Just a friendly suggestion.

Now back to story. Both Larry and Kate are both suspects in the case of Lizzie McGuire's death. This is the investigation of Kate Saunders.

Enjoy.

**Innocence Lost – A Law and Order: SVU case**

_Stabler, Benson, Fin, and Munch all decide to work on Larry and Kate. However they all agreed that they would approach the two differently. They would confront Kate head on, and go to her friends. But with Tudgeman, they would concentrate more on canvassing the neighbourhood and getting an idea of what he was from outside sources. This was to make sure that Larry was unaware of any of this until they were ready to strike. Remember, they did not underestimate Larry's possible insanity, and considered him a perp and a predator, as well as a loose cannon. Being SVU and working with a perp like Larry, they got assurance of later NYPD SWAT support, if necessary. Partners Stabler and Benson approached Kate, while the other partners Fin and Munch approached Larry's case with caution._

_Benson and Stabler drive to Kate's home._

Residence of Mr. and Mrs. Saunders

101 Caledon Court

East Hamptons

7:10 p.m.

Stabler and Benson knock at the Saunders residence door. The drop cleaning lady, working as maid/house-sitting service, answered the door.

"Can I help you", asked the maid.

"Yes, were NYPD detectives, and we need to speak to Kate Saunders please", Stabler said as both detectives flash their badges.

"Oh, I'm sorry, she's babysitting the Calloway kids three doors down", replied the maid

"Do you think you could show us where they are?", asked Benson

"No problem, I have to go down there anyway to get my car, here right this way", replied the maid.

_They walk down towards the house, making small talk._

"Had a long day?", asked Stabler.

"Oh, yeah, I'm ready to go home and sleep now, been at it since 6 this morning, I'm toast", smiled the maid.

_All three reach the door. Benson rings the bell._

_No answer._

_Benson tries knocking, but still no answer._

_The three are becoming worried._

_They begin to question the maid._

"Are you sure their here"

"Oh yeah, they were all hear an hour ago"

_Then the maid looks next to the door through a side glass panel. She sees a little girl peer out. The maid smiles at her and says_

"Don't worry it's me, Nana"

_The child's face lights up and leaves the window, while it unlocks the doors._

_The child opens the door and greets her Nana with a hug_

_The child also notices the detectives._

"Hi Nana"

"Hello baby", replied the maid, as she hugged the child, "Is Kate here".

"No, Nana, Kate left us...she says that she had to go to her friends party."

"What! Not again, this is the third time she did this"

_Benson speaks up._

"What do you mean", asked Benson.

"Kate's a socialite, the next Paris Hilton", replied the maid, "well minus the porn, but I wouldn't be surprised if _she_ did her own 'home video'."

_Then the child spoke up_

"What's 'porn', Nana?", asked the child.

"Don't worry, you'll learn when your older", assured Stabler.

_Then the child took heed of the detectives_

"Hi", the child mustered up

"Hi, there, don't worry we're police officers", replied Benson softly.

The child nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's your name?" asked Benson tying to connect with her.

"Alley"

"Alley that's a nice name", said Benson.

Alley smiled at this before Benson continued.

"How old are you", asked Benson

"Seven", the child responded.

"And who is this", asks Benson further, referring to the toy she had

"It's Elmo"

"Oh, its very nice", Benson said with a smile.

The child smile to this as Benson starts chatting with her, while Stabler asks the maid more questions on Kate's 'babysitting' habits.

Benson asks, "So do you know where is Kate?"

"She left us alone, to go to a party", answered the little girl.

"Us? Do you have any brothers or sisters", asked Benson.

The girl nodded and pointed to the living room.

"My little brother is in there watching 'Sesame Street'", the girl responded.

"What's his name?", Benson asked.

"Jeffrey", replied Alley

"How old is he?"

"He's only five, I take good care of him", Alley said a little loudly and childishly.

"I'm sure you do, does Kate leave you alone often", asks Benson.

"Yes, and she is very busy, and she is very popular, and she is very pretty. She says she's going to Claire's party. She told me not to worry. She told me to take care of my little brother. She told me that if I didn't tell anyone she left, she would bring me back lots of candy.", Alley said (sweetly, innocently and childishly).

Then the Alley smiled and exclaimed proudly, but softly to Benson, "One day, when I grow up, **I** wanna be like Kate. She gets to go anywhere she wants. She's **my** role model". 

_Benson slightly grins at the little girl. Not knowing any better. Oh boy would Kate be in trouble now. Benson hopes that Alley's parents would raise her much better than Kate in the years to come. Benson hoped that Alley would find a better role model. And soon._

Meanwhile, while Benson is chatting with the little girl. Stabler finishes talking to the maid.

"So this isn't the first time that Kate did this?"

"oh, heavens no. I caught her last month, but she begged me not to tell the Calloways anything. She said it had something to do with her mom knowing them and needing them, so I let it go. But there's no way in hell that she can beg me out of this one, I had to call Lizzie to fill in for her.", answered the maid.

"Wait! Did you say Lizzie, as in Lizzie McGuire?", asked Stabler, now **a lot** more interested.

"Yes, I did", asked the maid.

_At this Stabler's reaction had changed. Lizzie was involved in this? But how. He needed to find out. This could do with her murder and a possible motive._

"Now Ms...?", said Stabler, trying to get a name.

"Call me Patti", the maid said.

"Ok. Patti, what happened with Lizzie," asked Stabler.  
"Well, her mom and I are just best friends, and that night I couldn't stay in for the kids, so I called her, and she in turn sent Lizzie, not that Kate was happy to see her"

"How so?", asked Stabler.

"Well, as soon as Kate came back and we both confronted her, she went ballistic. She seemed angry that Lizzie was there and that we had the nerve to confront her" Patti said with rising anger sounding in her voice for a minute. "But that wasn't the worst. It was like when Lizzie started to insult Kate, that it had really began. When that happened, I had to put the kids to an early nap, because not one sentence was free of profanity, when those two argued."

"What else?", asked Stabler

"Well, when I got back down to check on those two, it really got ugly. I mean Lizzie had started to extort Kate, you know, about her less than responsible babysitting habits, and that she was going to tell the Calloways. Then Kate started to threaten and even try to scratch Lizzie. I've never seen anyone to crazy before. I mean you would think that Kate is such a sweet girl, but at that moment she was nothing less than an animal."

"Alright, did it get any more serious after that?", asked Stabler.

"Yeah, Kate was just about finished, when Lizzie tore up a piece of Kate's blouse in the heat of the moment"

"And how did Kate react to that", asked Stabler.

"Oh, that must have been her all time favourite outfit, because she started to **seriously **threaten Lizzie"

"Threaten her! How?", asked Stabler

"Kate threatened to beat Lizzie and to hurt her like no one else had before, I mean she must have been on something because she threatened Lizzie's 'whoring legs', now I didn't catch all that, but I know it was a specific argument over guys, this time. I mean Kate was almost out of control.", the maid said, "I had to kick Lizzie out, and calm down Kate for hours before she got back to normal"

_This is what caused an instant thought reaction to go off in Stabler's mind. The crime matched the threats. A good indication, since that could be used a credible motive._

"Well, is that all? I mean, why are you asking me this?", asked the maid.

Stabler replied honestly, "Well, I'm afraid Lizzie was found murdered, and we need to know as much as we can."

"Oh, dear", the maid gasped, "Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear."

"Patti, do you know anything about where Kate and Lizzie were on the night of the hurricane?"

"Oh, wait I do. Kate was babysitting that night too. But this time she actually did baby-sit, because I was there cleaning the place up. And now that you mention it, just when she was about to leave, she got a cell phone call from someone, I don't know who, and then started having her tantrum, again.She kept swearing that 'Lizzie will pay, Lizzie will pay, Lizzie will pay tonight. And after that, she left.", Patti said, now realising how serious those statements actually were.

"Well, Patti, if you come up with anything else, please call us, you were great."

_Then Stabler and Benson got together to discuss what they found. This was _**very**_ serious indeed. The maid agrees to baby sit the kids for the detectives until the parents come home._

"Oh, not a problem, oh, I just love taking care of Alley and Jeffrey, I mean it reminds me of my two kids, when they were small, I mean they're all grown up now.", reminisces Patti.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it", Benson thanked, "do you know where the party that Kate went to is?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't", replied Patti.

"I think I do!", exclaimed little Alley. And with that the little girl ran off back into the living room for a minute. When she came back, she had a little black address book that obviously belonged to Kate. The detectives took a look at it, while Patti sent little Alley off into the living room to play with her brother."

"Let's see now," said Benson as Stabler was helping her find the address. Since Alley said that she had gone to 'Claire's party', that was what they were looking for."

"I found it, Liv, 160 Tempsten Street. Apt. 342. Manhattan"

_Now Benson and Stabler were on their way to crash the party. Now both detectives had a good case against Kate. This case was made solid by the newly found motive, which stemmed from Lizzie's extortion threat against Kate's child endangerment. Both had an idea on what kind of party it would be, knowing what they knew about Kate. They discussed it on the way, both letting the other know about the Calloway's._

"Hey, Elliot, how deep to you think that threat was?", asked Benson.

"Liv, I always take that type of threat seriously. I mean if you look at the way the maid described it, it seemed stone cold serious.", replied Stabler

"Yeah, except this time, Kate has a real reason to get back at Lizzie", said Benson.

"Hey, Liv, fifty bucks says that some of Lizzie's own boys are at the party", said Stabler

"You think we should question some of them too?", asked Benson?

"Yeah, I mean they're two names that come up often, and both Fin and John agreed with this, remember, back at the meeting, in the precinct"

"Oh, yeah, who are they?", asked Benson

"Two boys, Ethan Craft and Ronnie Creston, both connected to Kate, both dated Lizzie, both considered one of Lizzie's boys.", answered Stabler.

"Wait, you mean you think that they are connected to this", asked Benson

"Well, there was spermicide found in Lizzie, maybe if Kate really did do this, she had an accomplice?", hypothesised Stabler

"Well, there only one way to find out", commented Benson.

_They park on the street and enter the lavish apartment building. Claire lived in a good part of town with good soundproofing. This is mentioned because as the detectives reach Claire's door, rhythmic music can be heard pulsating through the door. The party had already started, it seems that it had just started, but there were already noises of things breaking. The detectives knew that if they found a connection, any connection, between these two boys and Kate, they would have a solid case._

_And between Kate and those boys, they would have enough probable cause for an official search warrant and a real interrogation._

Stabler knocked. No answer. The music was too loud. Benson knocked louder. This time someone answered. That someone was Claire.

"Can I help you?", Claire asked a little fearfully. Her concern were justified and her fear was fulfilled when the detectives showed them their badges and asked to come inside.

"Hold on", Claire stuttered out, as she closed the door.

_Benson and Stabler waited as they could here Claire frantically ordering people around and the sounds of glass bottles, and hushes permeated to the ears of the detectives. _

_Both detectives grinned slightly. Yep, they just crashed a teenage party, with alcohol and underage revellers. Now they knew exactly how to force Claire to co-operate._

_Then the door reopened. The music was still blaring, but the mood was quieter. _

"So, officers, can I help you?", asked Claire.

"Actually were detectives, and yes, you can tell us if there is a Kate Saunders here.", asked Stabler.

"Detectives, is this about Lizzie?", asked Claire.

"Yes, it is", answered Benson.

"Then I'm afraid, Kate is out of town, and I can't speak to you", said Claire with new confidence.

_It was obvious to everyone, but especially to the two detectives that Claire was told to lie like this. The detectives were losing their patience but wanted to give Claire one more chance._

"Claire, I'm thinking you didn't hear us correctly. Maybe you would like to try that again? And maybe you could tell us where Ethan Craft and Ronnie Creston are", stated Benson sternly.

"And I'm saying she's there not available to you. So...", Claire stated very rudely, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

_At this Benson got ticked._

"Oh yeah, Then 'I'm afraid'..." Benson said, with a voice and tone imitating Claire, "You and you friends are all under arrest for a class A citation, of underage drinking, and you Claire will have one more...how 'bout providing alcohol to minors, you'll be looking at 1 year in Juvenile hall.". Benson had made this a threat to Claire. A real one, with a real tone."

_Claire glared at the detectives, but then relented, not wanting to risk her first real party, and definitely not wanting to risk being bust for breaking the law._

"Alright all right, she's here. And so are those other two", said Claire, truthfully this time.

"You mind if we look for them ourselves?", asked Benson.

"You mind dropping the charges", shot back Claire

"Only if you co-operate, only then my partner will drop this whole thing", assured Stabler.

"Fine", Claire huffed as the two detectives, entered the apartment. It was a really big and nice one too. Like a flat.

At first Stabler and Benson checked the open rooms, but there were no signs of Kate, Ethan, or Ronnie. Then Benson noticed something. She could hear a different type of music going on in a different room. It was equally as loud so Benson went over to the main stereo and turned it down to hear better. As the music ("I like that" by Houston, Chingy and Nate Dogg) was turned down, both Benson and Stabler was able to hear where the other music was coming from. It was pulsating, from the only locked and closed room in the house. It was playing "Yeah" by Usher and it seemed to block any other sound from inside the room. The song was pulsating through the door, and Benson and Stabler then knew that Kate was in it. In the master bedroom.

_They approach and try the door. Locked._

_Stabler put his head near the door and tried to order them out._

"Kate Saunders, open up, this is the POLICE", Stabler ordered in a stern police voice.

_But no luck, the music was way too loud._

_Nodding to her partner, giving him a signal, Benson and Stabler both walked back a little and Benson drew out her 9 mm (her sidearm- firearm) in the ready position. Stabler did the same thing but prepared his foot for contact with the door._

_They were going to breach the door open and charge inside. They were both afraid that if Kate didn't respond, she knew it was them, and that she would somehow try to flee or worse get a weapon._

**Crack_- thud_**

_Stabler busted open the door with one swift and clean kick, as Benson entered, weapon drawn, to search the room. They didn't have to look too far to find all three possible suspects. _

_Kate, Ethan, and Ronnie were all in bed together. All three were in the nude, but covered by a blanket. All three were shocked straight, with Ronnie frantically, trying to get out and put some clothes on._

_Apparently, the detectives had interrupted a 'menage a trois'. Man, was Kate in for it this time. That was what the both detectives thought as they all scrambled._

"Alright, that's it get up and get dressed," Stabler ordered, "All three of you are under arrest"

_Minutes later. The three were lined up, fully clothed, with their hands to the wall, legs spread apart and ready to be handcuffed. Benson had called for 2 police cruisers to take them down to be booked and interrogated._

_Stabler did the handcuffing, while Benson informed all three of them of their 'Miranda' (rights), separately, one at a time as they were being cuffed one at a time._

"Kate Saunders, your under arrest for the child endangerment of the Calloway kids. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be..."

"Ethan Craft, your under arrest for the statutory rape of Kate Saunders. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be..."

"Ronnie Creston, your also under arrest for the statutory rape of Kate Saunders. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be..."

_Now all three were arrested. The detectives would use this to grill all three on Lizzie's death. The detectives were now sure that Kate was probably the one who did this. The motive, the means, the rage, the threats, the reason, and now the connection to both Ethan and Ronnie, Lizzie's boys. Now the case was solid so far. They knew that these smaller charges would be used to hold these three in police custody until SVU can prove that they indeed did it and then they would be facing those felony charges. The two boys were brought down to central booking first, and from there they will be brought back to SVU. Kate, however, for obvious reasons of involvement, was brought to SVU directly, so that they can interrogate Kate immediately and directly._

A/N: This chapter may seem a little short, but I'm just anxious to get this to you. Usually, if things were on my side, I wouldn't end it here but I would continue it to include Kate's interrogation, and dedicate this entire chapter to her and the next entire chapter to Larry, but I can't, and I don't like to keep my readers waiting. So the next chapter probably be about Kate's interrogation and the investigation against Larry Tudgeman. Anyways...I'll leave you in suspense and update when I can. Thanx for reading...next one will be up soon.

GFMarshall


	5. Chapter 5: The Interrogation

A/N: Thank you all again for your warm comments. As I promised, when we left off...detectives Benson and Stabler had interrupted Kate at a most inopportune time. As a result, the three were arrested and charged. This chapter picks up at the precinct.

Thanx to all my readers for staying with me.

****

**Innocence Lost: A Law and Order SVU case**

SVU precinct

Interrogation Room(s)

10:00 p.m.

"Detectives, you don't understand. We did nothing wrong. Ethan and Ronnie both wanted me and I wanted them", Kate explained, in a pleading voice, trying to gain detective Benson's understanding and leniency, "we did nothing together that we didn't all fully consent to, they did nothing that I didn't want to do". 

"It doesn't matter Kate", Stabler began explaining, "the law says that you are too young to legally consent to sex, that's what statutory rape is"

"Oh my god!", Kate started to anger out in her trademark cheerleader voice, "Like this is totally unfair."

"No, Kate what's unfair is the way you left those two Calloway kids alone in their own home. It was unfair to them, not you. And that's why your here."

"But I didn't endanger anyone, I told Alley to take care of her little brother, and that I'll be back"

"Let me guess, that would be after Ethan and Ronnie were spent and the booze runs out", said Stabler sarcastically.

Kate just pouted answered, "Alley is really mature for her age, I believe that she could do it"

Stabler threw her hands up in the air in digust at Kate's selfishness, "I don't believe you, Alley is seven, Alley needs a babysitter, and that's exactly why you were sent, it's exactly why the Calloways needed you! But no...instead you went off to get tipsy and get laid, by two college guys!".

"Well, its not like I wanted to do this, my mother made me stay in, and I don't know about you, but what am I supposed to do when my mom forces me to watch kids on a Friday."

"You suck it up, and order in pizza and a little something for Alley and Jeffrey", scolded Stabler.

"Whatever", Kate retorted.

_Benson was watching from the other side of the one way surveillance window pane. Getting the message, that Kate understood the charge against her, he knocked on the door to talk to Stabler. The rationale behind this was that they wanted to question Kate before her lawyer arrived. They wanted Kate to tell the whole story, if any, before they would have more hurdles and be forced to get the help of the ADA (Assistant District Attorney- Assistant prosecutor)._

_Stabler agrees with her and now Benson begins her interrogation_

"Now Kate", Benson began, "Do you know why you're here?" 

"Yeah, because you think I endangered a child's life, but lemme tell you something, Alley was just fine, until you showed"

"Well now we'll talk about something different, how 'bout Lizzie McGuire", said Benson.

"What about her?", asked Kate.

"Well we're still looking for whoever did this, and since...", started Benson, but he was interrupted.

"Wait, what the hell does this have to do with me? I mean, I had nothing to do with her death"

"Oh, we think you do, because of the threats you made to Lizzie, not to mention the no less than hateful way you and Lizzie reacted to each other daily", Benson stated.

"Oh, yeah, well let me shine a light for you detectives, Lizzie pissed off everyone and did the same to all the guys she bedded. It's sickening how now everyone thinks that Lizzie was so sweet and so innocent, because she's dead. Really Lizzie was a whore and a slut."

_Benson then turned the heat up on Kate, hoping she would break down and fess up by him grilling her on the possible way events turned out that night._

"You know that means a lot coming from someone who was caught with two guys", Benson retorted.

"Alright would you stop that already, I told you partner..."

"That it was consensual, yeah, yeah, we herd", replied Benson.

_Then Benson turned the heat up and tried a police trick playing the bluffing and truth telling game._

"You know, what I see when I see you, Kate" said Benson, "I see an attractive, talented, and fun loving cheerleader. I mean, in middle school you were a queen bee. Every guy wanted you and every girl wanted to be you..."

"So?", asked Kate.

"So, when high school came along, you thought that you would be a shoo in for the same title and prom queen too. But here comes Lizzie. Who is she to take you spotlight. I mean, back then, you wouldn't think twice about Lizzie and her band of rejects, but now all Lizzie had to do was to mature, and she'd have guys dropping at her feet like she was Queen Sheba.", continued Benson.

_Benson could tell that Kate was being deeply effected by this. This was the time to exploit it. Maybe Kate would fall into a trap and be forced to fess up._

Kate looked down at the cold steel table that was right in front of her.

"Yeah, that bitch deserved to die. I'm happy. I'M HAPPY OK!", rose Kate. Benson thought she was coming out, but... "But that doesn't mean that I did anything! I mean how..." 

_Benson takes an unmarked envelope sent by CSU and the Crime Lab. She harshly lays them out for Kate to see._

_The pictures were that of Lizzie. Well it was actually that of her at the crime scene. First one was that of her still hanging, untouched. The second was a body shot. Third were shot of her body. Fourth were half censored shots of Lizzie's vagina, in all its gory details. The others were in the Crime Lab. The last shot was a regular school photo of Lizzie, an 8x10._

_Kate reacted. She was disgusted and taken aback, but she was no more sympathetic to Lizzie. Benson knew this as well, and was amazed about her lack of sympathy. Benson was convinced that Kate had something to do with this._

"I had no part of this, this is sick, a guy did this"

"Wait did you say a guy did this? I mean, you don't know, because you had nothing to do with this, you said it yourself, I mean a girl or even a metro sexual could have this. But I think you do know it's a guy don't you", Benson stated, interrogating Kate harshly, "You know because you were part of it"

_Now the heat was turned up high._

"No, I didn't, No I didn't, No I didn't..." 

"Oh, c'mon, its time you fessed up, you were tired of her, and the Calloway incident was the last straw"

"No", Kate said

"You were tired of Lizzie polluting you life

"No", Kate said louder and with more conviction in a futile attempt to stop this full on criminal interrogation.

"You wanted things the way it was"

"NO"

"So you humiliated her for the last time then murdered her"

"No, you have no proof I had anything to do with this", Kate said even louder.

"Sure we do, we have solid proof and a reputed police crime lab, you think they'll screw up, they'll find something."

"Why are you doing this to me", Kate said, starting to sob.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Tell us what happened, if you tell us, we can strike a deal with the ADA, who is on her way, by the way."

"NO, you can't prove anything"

"Please, we know that you followed Lizzie home on the night of her murder. With all this plus the history between the two of you, who'll believe you, not me, and certainly not a jury."

"How'd you...",Kate muttered, but quickly shut herself up, not to give that away to detective Benson. Too late. She already heard.

"That's right, we know"

"Yeah, then you should also know that Larry Tudgeman is stalking her."

"We don't care about Larry, only you.", replied Benson.

"Besides, this is a perverts thing...like Tudgeman, not me."

"Well, after seeing you getting you groove on at the party, I'd think your not too foreign to that description, and neither will a jury.", retorted Benson.

"Look, do you think anyone could hang Lizzie like that without anyone else...and there was storm warning...remember?", said Kate.

"So, what, you had help from some of the guys you knew, who Lizzie bedded and who resented her after that."

"Look, whatever it is your totally wrong"

"are we...as we speak, more officers are re-canvassing the areas and if we find even a trace that you were in the vicinity, you're gone, your life is ruined.", Benson stated.

"Your still wrong, you all are, Tudgeman should be blamed."

"Oh, yeah, what's with the sudden accusation. You think we'll just take him because of that. Your wrong"

Kate just remained as she was.** Defiant**

"O.K. Kate...I'm not gonna lie to you. Remember how you said people see Lizzie as a poor innocent, sweet girl. Well, the jury will be just like those people. And what kind of chance do you think you have? You see you can't escape this time. You'll be tried as an adult and sentenced the same way, so do you really wanna risk this. I sure as hell wouldn't"

_At this Kate sighed and showed a slight possibility of backing down and telling. She inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, and sighed one more time. It looked as if she was going to tell..._

_But suddenly, like out of nowhere, a knock on the door was heard and Cragen popped his head in. _

"Liv, Kate's lawyer is here"

_Immediately after that a well dressed, professional man walked in carrying a briefcase and an assuring smile for Kate. But not without an order for Kate as well._

"Kate, don't say another word. This interrogation is over."

"I'm guessing, you're her lawyer.", asked Benson.

"And I'm guessing you're the harassing detective who is trying to intimidate Kate into confessing something she didn't do", retorted the smart lawyer.

_At that point, any chance of getting Kate to tell the truth to Benson was all gone. The lawyer was a pro, and served the Saunders family for quite a number of years. Compared to what kinds of mess Kate's family had been in, this was not going to be that hard._

_Unfortunately when the lawyer came, Kate's former over-confidence that she would have nothing to fear came back to her as well. This truly and tragically crushed any hopes of Kate telling the real story, according to Benson that is._

"Kate, you have nothing to worry. Your parents gave me full authoritative power to represent you, when they found out you were here, they also will pay your bail through me, and authorise me to help you in any legal way possible."

"Fine", Benson responded to this angrily, and referring back to the first charge, "then she can answer to the charges of child endangerment."

"A simple misunderstanding and misjudgement on Kate's part. I assure you, Kate thought that it was suitable for little Alley to take care of her little brother", the lawyer responded.

"And you are, again?", asked Benson

"Peter Donaldson, the family attorney for the Saunders family", the lawyer replied.

"And you are aware that this charge carries up to a 3 month sentence in a juvenile facility", asked a woman, new to the room.

_All eyes shifted, for a moment, to that woman who had just entered the room, already listening to Donaldson's arguments. She was a medium height, slender, and red haired woman. She was dressed professionally and had her own briefcase, ready for all of them._

_She was Casey Novak, the ADA from the District Attorney's office, Department of Special Crimes._

"Ah, Ms. Novak, so glad you can join and greet us with your absurd accusations"

"Mr. Donaldson, your client is charged with..."

"Yes, I understand, I was briefed on it all already"

"Then you know about the ramifications of the crime."

"Yes, but I know that you can't touch Kate on the ridiculous charge, if you insist on the maximum"

"She endangered a child!," replied Novak.

"She had a major misjudgement, any judge will force the sentence to be reduced to the minimum. That's 1 month probation", said Donaldson, "and if you insist on proceeding with the maximum, I assure you, with the evidence you have, which include the lack of intent to do so, I will push for an acquittal (that the charges will be completely dropped and Kate found innocent)."

_Both lawyers knew what game this was. Technically Donaldson was in the right. At the moment that is. Stabler then knocked on the door and took Benson outside to talk with her about something important. This left both lawyers alone and ready to argue their cases. _

"Well then if you are so good, then you know about what else we need Kate for"

"Ahhhh...yes, that preposterous charge you made about my client being involved in the dealings of that poor girl who was murdered", remarked Donaldson, "well, let me be the first to say, shame on you. Shame on you, Ms Novak. Shame on you for trying to pick on my client's dislike of a murder victim, and turn it around so that she is a suspect. I know that is exactly why you want to pursue the maximum charge. The maximum is the only charge that carries a jail sentence for Kate, so that you can unfairly and cruelly pursue and mount a mockery of a case against her and at the same time intimidate her into agreeing with you. Sorry, I'm here to put an end to all this.", finished Donaldson with a strong sense of conviction and confidence.

"If Kate has nothing to hide, why is she so afraid of that", asked Ms. Novak.

"Because it is the principle, my dear", replied Donaldson

"You're client had a very serious altercation with Lizzie the night of the murder", continued Ms. Novak, "your client issued a death threat, your client followed Lizzie out, and your client had a rock solid motive, not to mention the rage to do it"

"tsk tsk Ms. Novak, you argument is not credible, I mean were not talking about Jack the Ripper here. This is a poor girl that had a fight with Lizzie McGuire, and yes, tempers flared, but I must inform you that Kate has anger management issues and is receiving help. Besides what would happen if we did this to everyone who uttered a threat in the heat of anger. Half of New York would be in prison."

"This was different, this was a chain of events."

"No Ms. Novak, this is a coincidence, nothing more."

"And with that, you still think that Kate's anger management problems justifies murder?", asked Ms. Novak.

"For the umpteenth time, Ms. Novak there was no connection between my client and Ms. McGuire's murder", replied Donaldson

"I got lost, that's why it took so long to get home that night", Kate spoke up to defend herself.

"Oh, how convenient, and the fact that you live so close to the Calloways is going to convince me of that story", said Ms. Novak.

"If you notice, going from Kate's house to the Calloways takes a shortcut route and is sometimes hard to see even in the day time, so of course she is going to have trouble during a storm", responded Donaldson.

_Then Donaldson got up and was preparing to leave with Kate._

"So here's what I think, Ms. Novak. Since you have no evidence against my client, and since no one even saw my client leave or re-enter the house to support your theory, this interrogation is over. You can make up theories all night long, but unless you have any evidence that is circumstantial or downright weak, this interview is over, and I doubt you could get an arraignment (press formal charges), much less go to trial. And when it comes to the so-called child endangerment, I think that this is a whole misunderstanding and a lapse of judgement on Kate's part, and I'll have no problem pleading this down, even if you don't try to fight it. And if you do, I will push for an acquittal"

_With this Mr Donaldson and Kate both left._

_Casey waited a minute and stepped outside to meet Benson, Stabler, as well as Captain Cragen._

"You mean you can't do anything else", asked Benson.

"I'm sorry, Liv, but there is more than a likely chance that Donaldson can argue this down. And when it comes to the murder theory, yes its credible, but with only circumstantial evidence and a theory, we have nothing."

"This can't be happening", Benson commented angrily. 

"Listen, Liv, you know my hands are tied up. So unless you give me something more to work with, I can do nothing", said Ms. Novak, "You have to give me something solid to work with. I mean what about this Larry Tudgeman, I mean, how can you rule him out"

"Were not trying to rule him out, Fin and John are on him right now'

"Then how do we know what really happened"

"Because", Benson began, "I'm certain that Kate had something to do with this. It wasn't until the her lawyer showed up that Kate was anything near confident. She was in clear denial after that."

"Well, I'm afraid you can't bend the Constitution (the right to an attorney) that way to get a confession." reminded Ms. Novak.

"I know, I know." began Benson

"Listen, Liv", Cragen said comfortingly, "we need to see the whole story, now I believe that Kate was involved too, but right now, we have to cut her loose."

"And Liv, if you can prove that Kate was involved, either alone, with an accomplice, or with Tudgeman as an accomplice, we will nail her", assured Ms. Novak, "Please tell me when you get the latest on Kate, and anything on Larry Tudgeman."

"Alright" Benson relented.

"Don't worry, I promise you, we will get to the bottom of this.", assured Stabler

"And when you get solid evidence, that's when I can convince a judge to sign the search warrant of Kate's house and her belongings", replied Ms. Novak as she left for her office.

_After Ms. Novak left, Benson went with Stabler to talk about what they thought they could do. Capt. Cragen joined them._

"Listen, if you or Elliot, need anything, I'm sure we can get it. And until we can find out from what, if any, angle Tudgeman comes into this, we will tell you like always. Let's hope that he will be easier to crack about the truth. Until then, try re-canvassing the crime scene neighbourhood to find is anyone saw anything go on or see if we can pick up anything new."

_Both partners agree, but Benson still held strong to her conviction. She knew Kate would relent and stop lying, had the lawyer been 5 minutes later than her was. Kate was so close to relenting and stopping the selfish cover up. 'Lawyers', Benson thought in disgust. It was always the rich who got away, because of the best lawyers that they had at their diposal._

_As for Ethan and Ronnie, they were also interrogated by Stabler and Capt. Cragen himself. Both were unaware that Kate wasn't 18 yet. They thought she was. ADA Novak had told them both what they were in for. She had no reason or intention of cutting them any slack. They wanted to know if they were involved in any of this. But it seemed like they didn't. For now that is. And they were both released, both scheduled to appear before a judge for sentencing. Probably, a charge of $500 each, 3 months probation, and 6 months community service. A little hefty, but hey, they were the ones caught in bed with a minor._

A/N: How correct are Benson's obvious prejudices against Kate? How will they go about proving the most important question, if and Kate was in the area where Lizzie was found. And what will Fin and Munch turn up? Is Larry connected with Kate, working alone in the crime, or is he clean of this crime completely? Keep reading to find out.

And about Ethan and Ronnie? I believe that, while it would be great for you see them go through an interrogation, I think that it would shift a little too much focus to them, instead of the crime and its suspects for now. And yes, some food for thought, even though it does connect Kate to the crime, its real intention was for you to see an aspect of Kate's personality to give you a better idea of her (and its possibility for a connection to the crime!). And as the author, I would say that part of the enjoyment of this story is for you to think about from time to time. You now have an idea of what interrogations are like in SVU (because of my interrogation involving Kate), even more so if you watch the actual series. So you can entertain yourself to imagine exactly how hot the water was with Ethan and Ronnie, with the cops, with their parents, and with themselves. My recommendation is to do this when waiting for my next chapters.

Well, I know that I promised Larry's investigation as well, but you as see I am writing this quickly and I sorta need a break. Besides, school coming and I'm going to a really tough this year. Sorry, but I promise you that I will really put a good effort in the next chapter, which will **should** (not must, again forgive me, for I'm not sure) cover both Larry's investigation and interrogation. And I will assure you plenty of surprises, twists and turns.

I know that the story **might be** (again I can't read you minds or know what you think, without you reviews- so post more reviews) getting a little slow. But I'm getting there.

Thank you for you continued readership and the patience and enthusiasm that comes with it. It truly means a lot. Please keep reading and reviewing.

GF Marshall


	6. Chapter 6: Suspect two

A/N: Hello again and thank you for keeping up with me for this long. I thank you all for you continued readership. In this chapter, Larry Tudgeman will be investigated by Fin and Munch for any connection to Lizzie.

Lizzie01: See, what did I tell you. I'm happy that you are warming up to my story. And a quick comment. As you know, Lizzie was obviously the center of everything in the show (hence the name "Lizzie McGuire"). Well in a Law and Order: SVU episode, the victim is the center of everything, because it's the reason the episode is there don't you think. I'm just keeping everything in line (don't worry), Lizzie is in heaven now.

Thanks for warming up and I will do my best not to let you (or the other readers down).

Innocence Lost: A Law and Order SVU case

_While Benson and Stabler track down the connection to Kate. Fin and Munch does the same for Larry. They begin with Larry's house. They purposely investigate during the daytime (the day after Kate was released from custody) to talk to Larry's guardian. They arrive at the house.  
_

Mr. and Mrs. Tudgeman's residence

Astoria, Queens

Fin knocks on the door. An elderly woman answers it.

"Hello, can I help you.", the woman said sweetly.

"Yes, we are from the NYPD. Can we come inside.", asked Munch, kindly.

"Oh, sure, what about?"

"It's just about Larry Tudgeman"

"Oh, I'm afraid he's still at school, you know."

"Are you his legal guardian?"

"Actually, I'm his grandmother, from his father's side"

"Then actually, we would like to talk to you", requested Fin.

"Sure"

_Fin and Munch both enter the homely and cozy living room. The elderly woman sits in the rocking chair, after the two detectives sit down._

"Is there something I can get you? Maybe some tea or cookies", offered the woman.

"No, thank you", Fin reassured.

"Mrs. Tudgeman, we would like to ask a few question concerning Larry"

_Realising what they were here for. Grandmother Tudgeman spoke up._

"Oh, dear. Is this about what happened to the poor girl, who was Larry's classmate?"

"I'm afraid it is"

"Well, I know that Lawrence has been taking this awfully hard", Grandmother Tudgeman started, "Every day, he has been telling me how much Lizzie loved him and how they belonged to each other, as well as all the nice things that he did for her. I mean there was not one day that Larry did not come home and tell me about how beautiful Lizzie was and how perfect they were for each other."

"I see", commented Munch, "did he tell his parents too?"

"No, his parents are much too busy for him. He rarely get to talk with them for long. And that's when he sees them at all. No, Larry takes care of me, and I hear anything that he has to say"

It was obvious that Grandmother Tudgeman was unaware and oblivious to the fact that Larry had any type of unnatural obsession with Lizzie. 

"Mrs. Tudgeman, did you ever get to meet Elizabeth?", asked Munch.

_Now there was a reason for this. They wanted to see the type of pattern of behaviour Larry had._

"Oh no, why I've only seen pictures of Lizzie. Oh, how Larry would keep them safe", said Grandmother Tudgeman, "Oh, by the sounds of it, it seems that Larry was ready to marry Elizabeth."

"Do you think he would go on with that?", Fin asked, hypothetically of couse.

"Oh, no, not until **I** had a chance to meet her. I can always tell if a girl is right to join the Tudgeman clan", Grandmother Tudgeman said assured of herself.

_Now, to both detectives, this was key. They had to keep the Grandmother as oblivious as possible to the fact that they were investigating her only grandson. In fact, they didn't want to hurt her. She was an old lady. So they took a more round 'bout route of questioning._

"Mrs. Tudgeman, its standard procedure to ask these questions about Larry and we need you help. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Oh, of course I do", Grandmother Tudgeman responded, "My late husband was a retired New York State Trooper, back in the days when he was working. I understand the law. I will be happy to help you". 

_Her attitude and way of talking, plus her wonderful grandmother like ways, caused both detectives to grin a bit as they began the round 'bout questioning._

"Now, we are only asking this so we can fit the pieces together to get the whole picture", further explained Munch.

"It's like", continue Fin, trying to relate to the elderly lady, "a jigsaw puzzle, and Larry, being a piece of Lizzie's life, we need to find where he fits".

"Sure, of course"

"Does Larry go out late at night", asked Fin

"Yes, on occasion, maybe serveral times a week. You see he runs errands for me and the household. Oh, he's such a responsible and independent young man."

"Where does he go", asked Munch

"Oh, he often stays here, but he like to go to the Bronx. I don't like him travelling there, especially at night, but he insists he needs to.", replied the grandmother

"Do you remember the night of the big hurricane?" asked Munch

"Oh, yes, that was a scary sight to see."

"Yes, it was, and I bet Larry stayed at home with you to help you"

"Oh no he didn't, you see, he had already finished securing the house and home, structure wise. So later that night, he went out to get my prescription. Oh, I told him it was alright, but he insisted on leaving late that night. Even with a hurricane on, Larry had wanted to make sure nothing could go wrong with me, he said that the storm was too unpredictable and that he should go out"

"Um, Mrs. Tudgeman, what time did he leave the house by"

"Oh...about 11 o clock. I know this because I was listening to the eleventh hour update on the radio"

"And do you know what time he got back"

"Yes, he arrived home at around three in the morming. You see when he arrived, he place my prescription on my night table, and gave my a kiss on the forehead, because he thought I was asleep. I woke up, and he was trembling. He told me that the storm had been stronger than he thought and he grew scared. But..," Grandmother Tudgeman thought outloud for the detectives, "now that I think of it, Larry must have gone through something traumatic in order to have the look on his face and to tremble like he did."

"How do you know this?", asked Fin.

"My boy, when you go through life as much as I do, you can tell these things on people. Especially when it comes to your own family. I mean Larry is his father's boy."

_This is what caused both Fin and Munch to connect Larry to Lizzie. It was perfect. Larry couldn't take Lizzie pushing her aside. Larry had the perfect cover for the storm. Larry had the means and the obsessive behaviour to pull something like this off. But more questions needed to be answered._

"Mrs. Tudgeman, how did Larry get to the pharmacy?"

"Oh, he took a taxi. In the hurricane, the taxi's were still there. Wanting to make the extra bucks, I guess"

"Do you know if Larry send or receive any calls from anyone that night?"

"Yes, but not on our home phone. You see the storm had knocked over phone lines. The power was still good, but the phones weren't. Larry received a phone call. And it was right after that call, he insisted on leaving.

_The detectives now knew how Larry was connected to this. They had the right idea of where to look next. You see, they had a timeline and a theory. Someone, problably Kate or another one of Lizzie's enemies, had tipped off Larry, and Larry took advantage of his sweet, yet nieve grandmother need for prescription drugs to do this"_

_They just needed one more piece of information to confirm this. Again they played nice with Grandmother Tudgeman._

"Have you noticed a change in Larry, Mrs. Tudgeman?"

"Oh, yes, ever since the storm, Larry has been fearful.", replied the Grandmother.

"Fearful, like how?", questioned Fin.

"Like he suspects something wrong. That someone is out for him. Like someone wants to get him, like someone wants to arrest..."

_At that point, the Grandmother caught of glimpse of why the detectives were talking about Larry. She immediately broke off her concentration._

"Oh dear, Oh, dear.", said Grandmother. Then she addressed the detectives. "Oh, Larry is a sweet and gently boy. He's weak moral and mentally, but he's a sweet boy detectives, please understand..."

Both detectives immediately took this as a sign and tried to keep the Grandmother safe and nieve 

"I'm sure that Larry is a that and more, and we only need one more thing, if it is ok with you that is"

"Alright", the Grandmother relented. She took this as a sign that they were backing off and maybe she didn't need to worry about her fears before. She was wrong. The detectives knew what they were doing.

"Do you think we can see your medication, the one that Larry got for you on the night of the hurricane."

"Sure", Grandmother Tudgeman agreed, thinking it was not too much to ask for.

Both detectives take note and official record of the bottle. They wish Grandmother Tudgeman the best and she does the same for them. They leave. But they think of what Larry would have to say to her when they would finally nail him. They think of how she would react to Larry's specific crime. She would problably faint or have a heart attack, easy. Poor, sweet lady. 

"Fin, did you see what I see?"

"Yeah, Brookcare pharmacy"

"100 Gotts St."

"Same street as Miranda, and just as close to where we found Lizzie"

"Perfect place for him to be to cover as an alibi, I mean, every other medication bottle Grandmother Tudgeman had was from a Brookcare pharmacy, right around the corner here in Astoria. Why else go all the way to the Bronx", asked Munch.

"Because he planned to meet and confront Lizzie", finished Fin

_This was the best they had ever hoped for. Fin and Munch headed back down to SVU. They would confer with the squad, and would check out any other resources and evidence they could use. They are joined by ADA Casey Novak._

Back at the precinct, later during the day, near noon.

Fin and Munch finish telling Cragen the news. 

"This sounds like the first amount of good news I had all this case", said Cragen.

"Yeah, and we got reports from the neighbours who were doing last minute repairs before the storm. They saw Larry leave at around eleven. So he definitely went.", answered Fin.  
"As well, we pulled the LUD's of off Tudgeman's cell phone", said Fin, "They confirmed that Kate called him, from her cell to his."

"To tell him about Lizzie"

"Exactly", replied Fin.

"Can we get the actual conversation?", asked Cragen.

"No. Larry uses a disposable pay card cell phone, lower quality, so we can tell who called and who he called, but not the actual conversation.", relented Fin.

"How 'bout the pharmacy.", questioned Cragen.

"They confirmed our theory, its open 24/7, Tudgeman went to fill the prescription at 2:03 and used the earlier prescription and the records in the head database."

"So that's that, more than enough for a search warrant", said Cragen.

"Forget that, I can easily use this for an arraignment", remarked Ms. Novak.

"You mean you want us to pick him up, right now?", asked Munch

"Yeah, I don't think that's a wise idea", added Cragen, "despite our good case, it's still circumstantial. Cause frankly, we don't have anything that directly puts him there"

"Listen, Don (Cragen), I know what you are saying, but you gotta remember," Ms. Novak said holding up today's New York Post, "the D.A.'s office is under tremendous pressure to find suspects. And this Tudgeman case seems like the perfect person."

Cragen responded, "Hey, we can't just go accusing people of doing things that we can't directly prove. Trust me, with all we know and can get, Tudgeman is definitely our prime suspect, but we can't formally arrest him just yet. Police have convicted and ruined the lives of innocent people that way, way too many times in the past, and its only now that we can do this."

"Listen, I know that, but I can't hold off the public much longer. They see someone who could be Miss America, someone like their own daughters and sisters. Politics demands that we have a suspect by now, or **we **get the blame for this, and by we, I mean the D.A.'s office **and **your department.", answered Ms. Novak.

"Still, I won't willingly convict until we have real evidence. Until then, I know it is too hard to accept this, but we still have nothing. So we have to sit and wait for Benson and Stabler and see if they come out with anything we can use."

_Then Benson and Stabler arrived._

"Hey, Capt. You're wait is over.", Benson said.

"What do you mean", demanded Cragen.

_Stabler held up a video tape._

"New evidence, taken from a red light camera at Gotts St. and the alleyway. Apparently, with the city cracking down on red light runners. That intersection is one the most abused in the city. And they just upgraded it. So, we got it from the technical office of the Traffic Services center of New York City. Here play the tape.

_Stabler gives the tape to Cragen and Cragen plays it on the VCR._

_It is a standard tape. Footage of that intersection_

"The effects of the storm was cleared up by the lab", commented Benson.

_At once, they saw a shadowy figure enter the alleyway. The camera caught Gotts St. and the alley that branched off of it. The shadowy figure had blonde hair and was walking fast. Luckily, the camera was positioned so it caught the faces easily. The first blonde was Lizzie. Less than a minute later, two figures approached the same alley, both together, the first was clearly Kate Saunders, the second was a fellow in baggy sweat clothes. The second fellow had just turned his head to show his face, Larry Tudgeman. Both came in. The tape was then fast forwarded and Kate and a fellow in baggy sweat clothes came out with her. They kissed and split ways. _

_It was clear. This was the golden key. There was not more hiding and no more games. Kate and Larry, had done this. It was clear to everyone now. _

_That was to everyone except Munch. After looking at the evidence, he was the one who had major reservations about Larry and him exiting. No one else had, but he noticed something._

"Hey guys, I know we should nail this perp, and it's obvious that Larry was involved, but since we know he went in, do we know that he went out as well.", asked Munch.

"What are you talking about", remarked Fin, almost scoldingly, "we have him"

"Yes, but there could be another person involved", responded Munch.

"How?", asked Fin.

"You see, we see Larry come in, but how do we know that he came out.", asked Munch

"The sweat clothes...", started Benson.

"Could have been anybody", finished Munch.

"Yeah, I agree, but this was the best the lab could do. We don't have anymore resources to further extrapolate the detail you need. Those details pertaining to the type and colour of the clothes. And furthermore we have a bad break, 'cause isn't a red light cam on the other side of the alleyway.

_If they were indeed different, it was conclusive proof that there was indeed a third person. But because it was in bluish and black and white colours, they couldn't tell._

"Fine, but we still have to...", began Ms. Novak.

"Do what? Ms. Novak, bow down to political and society pressures and just jump the gun?", snapped Munch.

"No, we need to get as much as we can before we lose too much time and lose the suspects we **can** nail."

_Then Cragen stood up, breathed in, and gave his order._

"Then this is what we'll do. Benson, Stabler, pick up Kate. Fin, you go and pick up Larry, but watch yourself. Casey, you said we had enough for a search warrant **and **an arrest and arraignment?"

"Yep, I can get started now."

"Good, then do it, and John"

"Yeah, boss"

"This is a good time to use some new friends"

"New friends?" said Munch confused.

"NASA had recently developed new technology to further extrapolate needed details from camera footage, like this New York City red light cam. Send it to them. They should be able to redo the footage, so we can see if it is Larry both inside and out."

_Then he redirected his order to all of them._

"Until then, lets grill them for real. When we formally arrest and arraign them, lets see if there is indeed a third person, they'll give that person away.

_And with that they all split up. They were going to finally have something._

A/N: How will Larry and Kate react to being arrested. Will they resist. Will they refuse to talk. Will the heat and the risk of a real sentence divulge the truth out of them for a lighter sentence, or will it harden their resolve. And about Munch's third person theory.

Will it hold truth? What will NASA show? Keep on reading to find out.

_Thank you for reading. I know there should have been more, but you have to understand that originally I thought of doing the arrest in this chapter as well, but then I decided that I actually could do this better if I grouped it in a separate chapter. Anyway, now you have it. And I promise a twist in the story that is yet to come, like all great Law and Order SVU stories. And I used Munch's perspective to the case to add a possible twist. Remember, detectives are like that._


	7. Chapter 7: Arrest, Arraignment, a twist

A/N: So the first week of school is over and as promised, here is the next chapter. I don't really know if I will divide the remaining story, or will I keep the chapters long and less chapters. Please forgive me for the delay. Thank you too all my readers and reviewers. Keep R&R.

Additional Disclaimer: I would also like to add that I do not own the original Law and Order story, no more than I do Law and Order SVU or Lizzie McGuire.

Innocence Lost- a Law and Order SVU case 

Benson and Stabler have been waiting for this since they first interrogated Kate. Today was a school day, the one after they watched the tape. Benson, actually was the one who was looking more forward to bringing justice. They call for a police cruiser to back them up.

Hillridge P.S. High school

101 Lakefield Rd.

Queens 

4:00 p.m.

_Benson and Stabler enter the school gymnasium. It is loud and busy because of the State Championship Basketball match between Hillridge and Columbia High. Kate is among the cheerleaders, she leads them in a cheer for the home team, but specifically for a the school star power forward, Ricky Stanton. The detectives spot her and walk towards the cheerleading team. Kate is in the middle of a cheer and beginning her cheering round before half time._

"Hey Ricky your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind, Hey Ricky, hey Ricky", Kate cheered with her team mates, hoping for the success of the home team. At this Kate and her team cheered along with the crowd and took a two minute breather. They just need to prep their voices for another round. The detectives close in on Kate 

"Kate Saunders", Stabler declared while his and Benson flashed their badges.

_Kate turned and face the detectives._

"What do you want now, I'm in the middle of my cheer."

"Don't worry", replied Benson, "you can finish it in the car". And with that Benson quickly handcuffed her right and left hand.

"What the hell...", Kate said surprised, "Lemme go, what are you doing!"

Kate was shocked and embarrased. At this, everyone couldn't help but notice what was happening to Kate. 

_Then Stabler announced Kate's right's to her, as Benson led her out of the gym._

"Kate Saunders, your under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth McGuire, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of Law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney..."

_Everyone was now paying attention to Kate. The entire squad, the whole Hillridge basketball team, and the first 5 rows of bleachers in front of the squad saw and heard _**everything**. _They were all aware, all shocked about Kate being the one responsible for Lizzie's death._

Meanwhile in the same school, but in a different part of the building. 

_Fin had arrived at the school a little later than Benson and Stabler, but he had arrived in a different part of it. He had also arrived with three regular police officers, just in case. His first stop, the office had told him that Larry was in room 350, study hall. _

_As Fin reaches the third floor he finds himself in luck, he sees Larry walking back to study hall from the washroom. The two come face to face, with the officers right behind Fin._

_Fin approaches Larry slowly, and shows him his badge on his belt, but inadvertently shows his holstered gun. He begins to talk to_

"Larry Tudgeman..."

_Larry looks at Fin, but glances quickly at the officers. Larry slows down immediately and eyes the policemen, and takes a step back in hesitation. He seems to be debating what he should do, in his mind._

"You're going to have to come with us." , Fin finished.

_Then there was no more debate. Larry glares at Fin for 3 seconds._

_But at an instant, he spins around and bolted in the opposite direction._

_This becomes an immediate chase down the hall of Hillridge high. Larry seemed to be running for dear life. Fin leads the chase as he bolts after Larry, with the officers running right behind him. Fin appeared to be catching up to Larry, but Larry turns to duck into a classroom. His own classroom._

_Fin feared that it would come to this. Larry was going to make this very difficult, because he was bringing innocent bystanders into play._

_Larry raced into his classroom heading towards his backpack, while Fin does the same while fingering his gun._

_Fin enters the room forcefully, and confronts Larry, meeting Larry's shocked and confused classmates and teachers for the first time. Luckily, Fin never took his eye off of Larry for a second. Because when Larry reached his bag he attempted to take something out, but the zipper on his bag was stuck in Larry's haste and he had trouble opening his bag. Fin saw the black handle that Larry tried to pull out and knew instantly._

It was a weapon. Larry was trying to get a weapon.

_At this, Fin knew everyone was in danger, including himself. He drew his gun out and pointed it at Larry. Instantly, the mass shock and confusion of Larry's class turned into mass fear and panic_

"DROP THE WEAPON, GET DOWN ON THE GROUND", Fin ordered in his best and loudest police tone.

_Larry, paused for a moment, temporarily stopping his struggle to use his weapon, he looked at Fin with fear, and froze for a second, like a deer freezes when headlights are shone at it. Fin saw this as an opportunity to apprehend Larry, while keeping the others safe and not having to resort to deadly force. So at once, Fin jumped and slid over the desk between himself and Larry, and with one quick and smooth action, he was able to slide-kick Larry's hand, knocking the handle out of Larry's hand and back into a bag._

Larry turned to try to escape the cops, but it was no use. Before Larry knew it, Fin already had a grip on him and had him slammed to his desk, which was closet to the classroom wall.

"Larry Tudgeman...", Fin began, but he was unable to finish. Larry was struggling to break free from Fin's strong hold.

"NO...YOU CAN'T TAKE LIZZIE AWAY FROM ME", Larry screamed with tears in his eyes and rage and resolve in his voice. He did all he could to prevent his arrest. He seemed to have had no regard for police authority. He continues his screams capital letters

_Larry becomes stronger with this and Fin begins to lose control over him. It is at this point that a second cop comes to Fin's aid and grabs Larry from the right side and together the two slammed Larry against the classroom wall._

"SHE'S MY LIZZIE"

"Cuff him", ordered Fin as he continues to further clamp down on Larry. It is only with this resolve that the second officer can handcuff Larry.

"LIZZIE IS MINE"

_Fin tries to move Larry, but he still refuses to co-operate at all. When Fin tries to drag Larry from the wall, Larry seems to find new strength, and struggles again, this time catching Fin and the second officer by surprise. Larry was able to take a couple of running steps away from the officers while handcuffed, but Fin drags him back._

"I LOVE LIZZIE"

"Sit your ass down!", ordered Fin as the officers slam him to back on the desk.

But his order was futile in taming Larry.

"SHE LOVES ME I KNOW SHE DOES"

At this point the other officers jump in to help as well.

"Cuff his legs!", Fin orders to a free officer. A free officer does exactly that while Fin and the second officer try to control Larry. The last officer keeps the innocent bystanders at bay, protecting both them and Larry from them.

_However even this is not enough. You see as Fin tries to drag Larry away safely, Larry lunges back to try to slam Fin between himself and the wall. The officers are losing patience and struggle to control Larry._

_Finally, the third officer sees the desperation of this situation and pulls out his electric taser. He shocks Larry with a searing and painful electric shock. Larry screams in desperation but then breaks down._

Larry finally surrenders by breaking down into tears, crying his heart out. His crazed state gives way to a calm, but pathetically pleading demeanour. At this time, the attention of the entire floor of the school, both students and faculty are witness to all these events that occurred and continue to watch this drama.

"No, please don't take Lizzie away, she is my life"

Fin, pulls Larry up and continues saying.

"Larry Tudgeman, your under arrest for the aggravated rape and aggravated murder of Elizabeth McGuire..."

Chatter and rumours immediately permeate the air as all realized how Larry was involved with Lizzie. Larry is led out, and in tears, he screams out to the watching classmates

"I Loved her"

_Now both are in custody. _

Arraignment

Supreme Court (of New York)

June 6- 9:45 a.m.

The court is filled with chatter as arraignments are now taking place. This is where the lawyer present an opening case at the first hearing and the first of three judges, the hearing judge will listen to arguments on the condition of any possible bail or reprieve. The court is usually filled with noise, but that noise is louder today due to this particular case. Like predicted by everyone, Lizzie's case is very high profile. The added noise made by the press, whether it was made by reporters, photographers, angry citizens whose mourning for Lizzie has turned into a hate for mostly Larry. Only the reporters are allowed in, but even they add to the noise level.

_The bailiff announces the next case, the reporters listen intently._

"Docket number 9377, the people (of the state of New York) vs. Katherine Saunders. One count Murder in the first degree"

The judge looks up at the prosecuting and defending side. Kate is present in a sombre yet professional outfit.

"Alright, so this is whose responsible for Lizzie huh?" the judge commented rhetorically.

She can't help but notice the buzz caused by the press attention, she raises her eyebrow, but continues.

"How does you client plea, councillor?", the judge asks the defence.

"Not guilty, your honour", Kate responded.

"Ms. Novak, what are you asking"

"Due to the nature of this crime, the people request remand (that Kate be kept in jail until her trial, instead of being offered bail)", responded Ms. Novak.

"Your honour, I assure you, Kate is a law abiding citizen with no prior criminal record. She is financially dependant on her parents, so she is not a flight risk, and she awaits her day where she can prove herself innocent in court", answered Mr. Donaldson, "we ask for bail".

"That's a strong assertion councillor", replied the judge to Mr. Donaldson, "Ms. Novak?".

"Your honour, Ms. Sanders (Kate) had plenty of prior altercations with the victim which suggests a very dangerous pattern of behaviour."

"Your honour, I assure you that my client will not be any risk to anyone else, she is in complete custody of her parents"

Then the judge makes the decision.

"Even though I agree with the people's concerns, I don't think there is enough to justify complete remand. Therefore, bail is set at $250,000 cash or bond."

The judge bangs her gavel and Kate is sent away. She walks past but not before glaring at Detective Benson, who is there at the proceedings.

_The next case is up._

"Docket number 9379, the people vs. Lawrence Tudgeman. The charges are aggravated rape in the first degree, and aggravated murder in the First Degree, assaulting an officer, and resisting arrest. "

"How does you client plea", asks the judge.

"Not guilty due to mental defect/disease", responded Larry's court appointed lawyer.

"Ms. Novak?"

"Again, due to the particularly heinous nature of the crime, as well as his deep involvement in this crime, the people request remand."

"Your honour the prosecutor is being overly critical of my client. The people request bail with condition"

"And what condition would that be", asked the judge.

"House arrest, until and throughout the duration of the trial"

"That's not good enough", stated Ms. Novak.

"Your honour, my client will be under safe supervision by a next of kin"

"His parents?", asked the judge.

"No, your honour, his grandmother", responded the lawyer. 

"Your honour, it was under the supervision of his grandmother that this was allowed to happen in the first place", protested Ms. Novak

_The judge nods her head and agrees._

"I agree, I have just read the police reports about the not so subtle way Larry surrendered himself, I am ordering Mr. Tudgeman remanded at Bellevue psychiatric hospital and ordering a full evaluation before official trial begins",

And with that, the judge bangs her gavel to make it official. The bailiffs take Larry away.

Back at the precinct

_Ms. Novak briefs the detectives about the case so far and the specifics._

"Kate's out on bail. $250,000 is not a lot of money considering her family's wealth. I tried to get her remanded, but I think the judge is having a hard time considering Kate as a suspect."

"Well, don't worry, you did the best you could", assured Cragen.

"What about Larry?", asks Benson.

"Well, that is a different story. We had to get him a court appointed lawyer. When his parents found out, they practically disowned him, and left him hanging, I mean they weren't even at the arraignment. His grandmother is the only one on his side now"

"One question", asked Cragen, "why first degree murder?"

Ms. Novak sighed and said, "I was ordered to by my boss. The public wants revenge and the elections are coming up. The D.A. doesn't want to lose this opportunity and risk not being re-elected."

Ms Novak then realises the concerns of the detectives. Especially Cragen.

"We both know that in New York, first degree murder is a charge which carries the death penalty, but I have to admit, I wanna see this kind of justice, besides Kate and Larry are both almost 18, I won't have a problem convincing a jury."

_Then Stabler walks in and tells them the news about the search warrant and the resulting findings of the search._

"CSU just finished probing the Tudgeman's residence, Grandmother Tudgeman's residence and Larry's locker."

"And?"

"We found Lizzie's wristband"

"What! Where?", asked Benson.

"Apparently, there was a hidden pocket stored behind the panel of his locket. He kept it safe in a ziploc bag."

"What else?"

"Well, CSU found literally hundreds of picture of Lizzie. Baby pics, yearbook, friends, but mostly odd pictures."

Stabler showed the different types of picture found in Larry's possesion. It was indeed a creepy sight for all. This was definitely an obsessed man. Most pics are of Lizzie alone. And whenever it wasn't it, the other faces were blocked out.

Then Cragen noticed, "Most of these odd pics are from odd angles, that must mean..."

"That it was from a spy camera or shot from a hidden location", finished Stabler.

"Careful, I sent the others to the lab, those ones were soaked, the initial test the lab workers ran thinks it semen."

"Lovely", Ms. Novak commented sarcastically.

"We also already sent all we could to the Crime lab to check it out, but we also recovered Larry's box of condoms, KY jelly, and Vaseline cans as well"

"And?", inquired Benson

"Well, we sent the condoms to the FBI Crime lab for a match, and we already gave the rest in for evidence"

"Good", said Ms. Novak, "I finally have something to work with"

Just then Fin and Munch walk in. They had come back after trying to interrogate Larry, but to no avail. They had also just answered an important call.

"Listen up everybody, we got some startling news", Fin announced. 

Everyone involved looks up at Fin.

"Seems that John here was right", said Fin.

"What do you mean"

"The FBI lab just called us. It was able to quickly match Larry's condoms to the one used to rape Lizzie."

"We know that already...", Cragen responded.

"But", Munch interrupted, "The lab was able to make something out of the DNA evidence. While we won't be able to use it for a comparison, because it was so badly damaged by the storm, they were able to isolate the DNA types. Apparently, Lizzie was not only raped by Larry, but with someone else using the same condom. We found a completely different type of semen. The completely different type was the one that did the raping. Larry's semen problably didn't even do anything, because it wasn't a substantial amount to prove it did something, if anything at all."

_This got the detectives interested._

"Do we know that the condom that was used was one of Larry's", asked Cragen.

"The lab guaranteed a positive match, beside the brand and the type of condom is very specific."

"That means there was a **third person**", said Cragen finally.

"Listen, unless you can give me more, I'm afraid this third person doesn't exist to us or to this case", said Ms. Novak.

"And that's not all", commented Munch, hinting on the interrogation.

"Alright, Fin, John, you guys interrogated Larry. What did he have to say?"

This was crucial.

"Well, Larry won't talk. You see", Munch began, "he was all calm and cool when we approached him, but as we tried to get him to talk, he kept insisting that 'he loved Lizzie' and 'he wanted to protect her'. As we tried to push forward, he spiralled downward into his craziness for Lizzie."

"But was there anything about a third person", asked Ms. Novak.

"That's the strange part about this. You see, after a while, he did imply that there was someone else. He kept saying that he was his friend."

"Like how?"

"He kept talking about how he himself didn't kill Lizzie, but how **he** did (the third person did)"

"He? He as in this mysterious third person"

"Yep, he also started describing how he came with Kate, met up with this friend and what his friend and Kate did to Lizzie, after striking Lizzie. But one thing is certain, he kept insisting that he didn't kill Lizzie"

"But the worst part was that he refused to give who the third person was. He was adamant, even after we grilled him for hours on end."

_Then a secretary walking toward the detectives hands Cragen a file. Cragen reads it._

"Here is the psych evaluation. And according to this, Larry shows Level 2 type symptoms of Euromania"

"Euromania, of course", Dr. Huang, the criminal psychaitrist said, "It's the real psychaitric condition where one believes that they are in love with something or someone else and believe that the feeling is equally mutual. It all fits now".

"Not so fast doc. It says here that for someone to have a case deep enough to declare him both not responsible for his actions, and for him to be declared mentally unfit to stand trial, it must be a level 3. Sorry, but Larry didn't make the cut"

"He didn't? How was that possble"

"Well, for certain people with weaker psyche, a level one or level two type Euromania, can act as level three."

"And what does that mean for the case?" asked Ms. Novak.

"It means that the case favours both sides...

"Damn!", muttered Ms. Novak.

_Then Cragen had come to a decision._

"Well, obviously what we have here someone else who committed the crime. No matter what we need to find this third person, but we need to do it fast. Remember, Larry is the one who will face the wrath of the jury the hardest. So no matter what we need to search high and low for who the third person might be"

_All agree but then they are interrupted._

"Detectives", called out a familiar lawyer.

_The detectives turn around and see Mr. Donaldson. They are stunned that they would approach them._

"Hello, I'm here to discuss a deal with you"

_This took everyone by surprise. I mean, obviously Mr. Donaldson would never do this unless he had to, and obviously Kate had made him to this. But why. The person that was most interested was obviously Ms. Novak, the ADA._

_A few minutes later, Mr. Donaldson, Ms. Novak and Det. Capt. Cragen, were sitting down._

"I would like to ask for a plea bargain, on behalf of my client, Ms. Saunders", began Mr. Donaldson.

"I don't get it, Mr. Donaldson, why the change of heart", asked Ms. Novak

"Because I have something that you really want"

"And that is?...", asked Cragen.

"Kate has told me what she knows as the real perp behind this"

At this Ms. Novak and Capt. Cragen, looked up at each other with high interest. This does not go unnoticed by Mr. Donaldson.

"So I was thinking, since Kate was not really involved in this...I was thinking maybe we could cut a deal"

"Like...?", began Ms. Novak.

"Since Kate says was only partially involved, but she did not tell the police right away, I was thinking an accomplice (to murder) charge, 5 years."

At this Ms. Novak and Capt. Cragen looked amazed.

"WHAT, I don't think you comprehend the seriousness of this situation"

"And I also don't think that it's fair your charging my client with a capital offence, especially when she wasn't involved"

"Hey, I can't do that until I have Kate's statements, and have her testify. In fact I would like to know, since she's not here herself, where is she right now and what else do you know".

"I can't do that", Donaldson responded teasingly, "That would mean I would have to break attorney client privilege. But I assure you she sent me here and gave me full authority to argue in her best interests."

"So what do you think of a possible deal", asked Donaldson again.

"I think we just take the death penalty of the table, but Kate serves the maximum 40 years (Life in prison)".

_That was the type of deal that would have been given if Kate would have just plead guilty (admitted to the charges) and allowed her punishment, on the condition it was reduced._

"WHAT!", Donaldson exclaimed with a hint of anger, "What kind of deal is that!"

"One that keeps her **breathing**", responded Ms. Novak, equally angry.

"You seem to be forgetting that Kate knows who really committed this crime. She knows who did this, and Mr. Tudgeman had nothing to do with this."

_At this the two balked. Donaldson was right. Without this information, we will never know how involved was Larry in this, if he was really involved at all. This lawyer had no heart (like most lawyers). He was risking the life of another man to save his client. Ms. Novak and Capt. Cragen had to relent._

"Alright Mr. Donaldson, I'll offer Man one (First degree Manslaughter), 15 years, but Kate must tell the truth and tell us the whole story, including how she and Larry fit into this, or the deal is off and you face the grand jury"

Mr Donaldson paused for a moment to consider this and then spoke up, "I will have to talk to my client about this. We will both be coming tomorrow morning at 9:30, since the trial begins at 1:00 p.m."

"Fine by us", Ms. Novak relented.

_And with that Mr. Donalson left the Capt.'s office. Ms. Novak would have to go back to her boss, the D.A. himself, Arthur Branch._

_Mr. Branch totally agreed with Ms. Novak on this and agreed it was the only way that justice could be served. No matter what, Larry refused to talk, while Kate refused to talk without a deal. Now everything, but especially the fate of Larry Tudgeman would be in the hands of Kate and her testimony._

_Ms. Novak was contemplating this as she worked in her office, getting papers ready for tommorow. It was late at night and she was ready to turn in. She had a long ride home back to her apartment from the D.A. office building. She was about to turn off the lights when suddenly the phone rang. She answered it and started talking._

"Hello?...yes this is her...yes...yes...why...WHAT...how did it happen...oh my God...I'll be right there."

_And with that she grabbed her coat and after locking up, she raced out the door. This was serious. This was bad. Real bad._

Central Park

June 6

11:33 p.m.

_Ms. Novak parked her car at the first open space that wasn't taken up by police and ambulance vehicles. She hurried over to and crossed the familiar yellow line. She immediately went to the two detectives who had already arrived and had just finished talking to the CSU analyst on hand._

"What the hell happened", Ms Novak demanded as she showed them her ADA ID.

"CSU said the girl was approached from behind and shot twice in the back of the head, then the shooter ran off", said the first detective

"Any witnesses!"

"Nope, this an isolated part of the park, plus there were absolutely no sounds, so the shooter must have used a silencer", added the second detective.

"Oh great"

"You mind us telling us who you are Ms..."

"Novak, Casey Novak, ADA, who needs her to witness for a case."

"Ouch, man that's horrible. Oh, by the way I'm Det. Ed Green, 37th precinct", the second detective offered.

"I'm Lenny Briscoe, also from the 37th", said the first detective.

The compliments were cut short when Ms. Novak spotted Benson and Stabler, as well as Fin and Munch hurrying to the scene. They were just called in as well.

All see the body.

"Oh, crap, there goes our only witness to the whole thing"

"I guess now where going to have to rely on forensics", relented Benson.

"How did this happen", demanded Stabler.

"Well, by what we know, the victim had probably met someone here and as she was about to leave, he pops one into her head, with a silencer and leaves in the other direction", replied Briscoe.

"By the way, she looks kind of familiar, so why is SVU here again?", asked Green.

"She was a prime suspect and key witness in the investigation of a possible third suspect in the Lizzie McGuire case", replied Benson.

"Oh, lord...that's horrible", commented Green. Both Green and Briscoe had read up about Lizzie McGuire in the news, mainly the New York Post.

"She must have known something", Briscoe continued, "The same perp probably did this or he hired a hitman to do this, either way, someone didn't want her talking".

"Other than that, all we could find was a chain necklace that was ripped from her neck and thrown down, it had an emblem of a Cat with the name Kate on it. Must have been a personal symbol, she probably represented herself like a cat", hypothesised Green.

_A/N: Briscoe's famous wisecrack_

"Yeah, too bad this cat didn't have nine lives.", wisecracked Briscoe.

_And with that Det. Green took one last look at the lifeless and innocent looking body of Kate Saunders. Then he recovered her head with the sheet before it was replaced in a body bag._

_This was a whole new case. Without Kate, any hope for Larry was gone. They needed a witness to this. And their only one was gone. It was clear that the third person was the one who was responsible for this. He was involved and didn't want Kate pointing him out. Now he had a real chance of escaping. Both the 37th precinct and SVU weren't about to let this happen._

_The next morning, ADA Casey Novak went straight to her boss and explained everything. The D.A. agreed and told Ms. Novak that due to the increasing complexities of this case, she would be getting additional help from Asst. D.A. Jack McCoy and ADA Serena Southerlyn. Now they were looking for the third person. A rapist and a killer._

A/N: Thank you so very much for you patience. Bet you didn't see that one coming huh? Anyway, please review and see what you think. I thought it was creative to add on elements of the original series into this, it is very reasonable since they are all NYPD and all work the same city. Also, about the more action oriented scene, I hope it was to your satisfaction. I made it better because you had to wait much longer than you did in the summer.

It's getting more stressful for me too write so please forgive the mistakes in my writing. Also, I'm getting tired, and want to finish soon. I would do so much more, especially if this was June and not September. Anyway, I told you there was a twist. This is only one of many. Please R&R. I tried to make this extra long and good to make up for my lack of progress in posting. I also omitted the actual interrogation of Larry. VERY SORRY, if you thought I short changed you in any way. Please keep on reading. Thanx.

GFMarshall


	8. Chapter 8: Suspect Lost and Found

A/N: Thank you for your continued patience. I'm sure you are anxious to find out who is responsible for Kate and Lizzie.

PsYcHoJo and Legendary Blade 14: Thanks for your continue patience. I will make this good.

Legendary Blade 14: Don't give up on your story (Lizzie's worst mistake). When I find the time, I will think about and maybe suggest a continuation for your story. I'll tell you in a review ASAP, and will recommend others to do the same.

Joy(Anonymous): Hello and thank you for your interest, but especially for you compliments. Yes, my goal is to be as professional as possible from the get go. I wanted to bring an authentic, suspenseful air to my story. Please continue to read and I hope this won't disappoint you. I will always keep you informed of my progress.

BrownEyedGurl & Rainbowishprincess: Thank you for taking an interest to my story, I hope you like it.

Anyway. This chapter picks up from after the discovery in Central Park. I will include the current cast of the original Law and Order for creativity and dramatic effect. The 37th precinct would concentrate on Kate, while SVU stayed with Lizzie's case. To find Kate's killer, 37th precinct-homicide division, will work closely with SVU.

Innocence Lost: A Law and Order SVU case

_Morning is dawning on the Big Apple. Detectives from SVU and the 37th are all gathered in the room. Capt. Cragen had just finished briefing Det. Briscoe, Det. Green, and Lt. Anita Van Buren about the case so far. They are postulating about the circumstances, while anxiously waiting for information to come from the lab that was sent in by the detectives earlier. Briscoe and Green are briefing the SVU detectives about their part of the case._

"We have no witnesses to the shooting, no evidence, no one saw the perp enter or leave. He slipped in, met her and slipped out in a heartbeat.", Briscoe concluded.

"That mean this was planned for a while, the M.E. found no signs of aggression and now sign of force or struggle. Being late at night and at Central Park of all places, that would be funny. I mean, you have to know when it comes to places like those, girls like Kate are always more careful. I mean its like instinct." Green said, "Ballistics also confirms it, 2 bullets from a .38(caliber gun). They know it was silenced due to the pressed markings making a slight elongated shape of the bullets. Close range too.", Green finished explaining.

"That means that Kate knew who her attacker was. She met up with him, they talked and she turned around to go home, then the perp shoots her."

"Someone she knew. Someone she trusted", finished

"That someone was involved in Lizzie's murder", corrected Cragen.

"Alright, so we know that, how 'bout her connection to the Elizabeth McGuire case", asked Van Buren to Capt. Cragen.

Cragen spoke up, "Well the D.A.'s office already indicted her with a First Degree murder charge. Since the video was clear cut evidence, her lawyer wanted to take a plea in exchange for a third person who did this."

_They all agree on that. Then Stabler and Munch both walk in. Munch walks in with a newly received package, while Stabler has a file in hand. They have important news._

"We just got our footage back from NASA. We got lucky. They were able to extrapolate additional colors and patterns from the surveillance. They said it was harder, due to the city's cutbacks on surveillance quality and all."

"And?", Lt. Van Buren asked.

"I was right. Larry was wearing an almost totally gray suit on going in. The person that went out had a blue and grayish jogging suit."

"There must be millions of people who wear gray jogging suits. Did they find any specific label or logo"

"Even better", said Munch, "They were able to develop really good ones, professionally done and enlarged photos of the clothes' logo.

_And with that Munch reopens the package and shows the large pictures of the logo around. The detectives are at first a little oblivious about the logo, but then Fin spoke up to enlighten the other detectives._

"Hey, that's Kappa. They design sportswear. Although I've never seen a design like that"

_Although the design had the Kappa logo, that sign was overlapped by a newer logo. Probably a new line of clothing from the company. It was the greek letter, Kappa._

"It must've been just released. Looks like one of the higher end models", said Benson.

"In a higher end store", commented Stabler.

"With a higher end killer", commented Briscoe.

"Fine, then I think we should check it out. If it was just released, not as many people could have bought it, right?", said Cragen.

"That's right", continued Briscoe, "Fashion is at it's best in this city, when its at its newest."

_Then they are interrupted with the beeping sound of Benson's fax machine. Benson waits for it to finish printing the incoming notice and reads it._

"Oh, Man", said Benson.

"What?", asks Cragen.

"It's the lab. They just finished their thorough autopsy of Kate. Kate was six weeks pregnant"

"Your kidding", commented Munch.

"I wish I was", replied Benson.

"You think the father of Kate's baby and the perp who killed her were one in the same?', asked Green in an open question."

"Hey, not too many people want to be known as a deadbeat father," guessed Briscoe.

"Rather than a murderer", shot back Green.

"Alright, that's enough you two," suggested Van Buren.

"Since we're not going anywhere so far with Kate without investigating Lizzie, I think we should concentrate on her first.", said Cragen.

"I agree, Lenny (Briscoe), you and Ed (Green), investigate the clothing see if you can get a match."

"Can do, boss", replied Ed.

_Green takes the enlarged and focused pictures of the logo and leaves with Briscoe._

_Meanwhile the others stay put._

_Then Fin walks in. He's obviously frustrated. He begins telling the good and bad news of what the lab could find on Lizzie's wristband._

"It's Lizzie's wristband. It was made of fine, but unsustainable material for prints. However we were able to pull off two fingerprints from the back. The back of the wristband was lined with plastic. Perfect for us to find two fingerprints. The first, a thumbprint, belonged to Tudgeman. The second was an index finger. And since it was on the inner surface, whoever left their prints, were the ones who took is off her wrist"

"So that's good news, why the frustration", asked Cragen.

"Because we already ran it several times through the National Crime Fingerprint Database. No luck. You see the prints on the band were clear as crystal, but there's nothing we could do with it.", finished Fin.

"Great, just great", commented Cragen.

_Like all of the SVU team, they were growing weary of the pressure of a case like this. They were used to it, of course. But what was draining them was the lack of evidence they had and ever increasing pressures from both the public and the D.A.'s office._

_Lt. Van Buren, however, and her team were just beginning. But it seemed the perp who killed Kate had a huge stroke of luck. No witnesses, no positive I.D., and most devestating, no murder weapon._

_Now it was up to Briscoe and Green to come up with anything new._

Kappa Goods Co.

454 Madison Ave.

Manhattan

11:00 am

_The two detectives walk into the boutique they knew the higher end Kappa gear would be. Green looks around to try to find similar pieces of clothing that matched the ones in the pic. Briscoe goes straight for the manager. The manager greets him._

"Hello, is there anything I can do for you", asks the manager. He's not too welcoming because of Briscoe's lack of upper class appearance.

"Actually, there is", Briscoe replies as he shows the manager his badge.

"Oh, I hope this doesn't take too long"

"It won't, I was just wondering if you had in stock any new clothing lines that came in for people to get"

"What? You mean new orders or brand new designs", asked the manager.

"Designs", replied Briscoe.

"Well, we haven't got any new designs since 9 months ago", answered the manager.

"Really?", asked Briscoe

"Yes, really", the manager answered.

"Do you have any knowledge of future designs, one that haven't made it yet?"

"Oh, yes, I know what it looks like and how much it will cost, but I don't have it in person. My only knowledge with regards to how it looks like through pictures in the pre catalogue they give all the boutique stores"

"Then maybe you could tell us what you think of this.", asked Briscoe as he gives the picture to the manager.

_The manager puts on his glasses and looks at the picture intently. He first sports a confused and doubtful look, but then his face lights up and he nods._

"Oh, yes, this is the newest trendsetter. Direct from the company H.Q. They boasted for us to market this, because it was the next hot seller. They only released the information to the public of its actual existence, about one and a half weeks ago."

"One and a half weeks, that's sounds early"

"Are you kidding, I don't even know how you got to even see what it looks like"

_At this Briscoe was very interested._

"Why you say that?", asked Briscoe.

"Because, this is not supposed to even reach this side of the Atlantic for another six months".

_Briscoe pauses for a second. How is that possible? This case really must've caused a lot of headaches for SVU. Poor them he thought._

"What do you mean?", asked Briscoe.

"The company hasn't released any of this internationally yet. In fact, it seems way too early for them to be releasing"

"Alright, thanks, if you have anything else, don't hesitate", Briscoe commented as he gave the manager his card.

_Green had just finished going through the clothes, when he rejoined Briscoe. Briscoe informs Green about what he found out as they were walking to their cars._

"So apparently, this model isn't available yet in the States", inquired Green.

"Yeah, and also this might have a bigger side to this than we know. We should report back in, maybe more info can come to us", hoped Briscoe.

"I know, remember Lenny, we have our own investigation to follow."

"Hey, after we met up with Kate's parents this morning, how could I forget about her.", replied Briscoe.

_They both got in their car and headed back to SVU, then they would report back to the 37th before they tried re-canvassing the neighborhood. _

Back at the SVU precinct.

_Detectives Briscoe and Green were just in time to see the group of detectives dispersed and frustrated. They begin to tell them what they know. The SVU detectives tell Briscoe and Green the bad news. Dr. George Huang joins them._

"Wait are you telling me, we have solid prints on the wristband, but we don't have anything", asked Briscoe.

"I'm afraid so", replied Stabler.

"That must mean our perp is a first time offender."

"No, he isn't.", said Dr. Huang, "you see the type of behavior exhibited is way too extreme. I mean I could understand it if there were no major crimes on him. But considering the person in question, he should have something"

"Is that your diagnosis or you strong and experience opinion doc?", asked Cragen.

"My opinion only. Trust me, you don't deal with countless numbers of cases, with a diverse number of characters and not learn a few things...", answered Dr. Huang.

"Yeah, so I have that experience, more so than you", reminded Cragen.

"I just think that it's close to impossible for this perp to have a completely clean slate"

"Yeah, well looks like he was able to hide this well, because we never found anything", commented Munch.

_Wanting to know more about the connection between Kate and Lizzie, Van Buren asked for more details on Kate. Cragen gave her the information she needed._

Cragen spoke up, "Well the D.A.'s office already indicted her with a First Degree murder charge. Since the video was clear cut evidence, her lawyer wanted to take a plea in exchange for the third person who did this."

_Then Van Buren was able to put the two together. Cragen continued._

"And by the time all this was released to the press, our perp was aware of this, asked Kate to meet him, so he could shut her up before she could say anything. It was probably the threat of a first degree murder charge that was released to the public," finished Cragen.

"Alright, before we try approach it that way, could this incident have been separate from Lizzie."

"Not likely", replied Benson.

"Then how 'bout the other suspects"

"All their alibi's check out. Miranda was at home, and David's parents provided us with the bus ticket records for their trip to Newark."

_Van Buren still had trouble believing this about Miranda._

"Wait, if you notice, the entire area that this occurred in was only mere blocks from Miranda's place. The pharmacy, where Lizzie was found, the area, is you sure that Miranda had nothing to do with this."

Cragen replied, "I don't believe so, there's no evidence, absolutely no motive present and

"What about the two boys that you charged with Kate. For her statutory rape.", continued Van Buren.

"Both have alibi's that checked out", answered Fin.

"Then I guess the two crimes are connected.", relented Van Buren.

_The good news about that happening is that resources could be pooled but they would also have to deal with a bigger case._

"Then its settled, in order to find Kate's murderer, we have to find this connection to Lizzie's murder as well.", Cragen concluded.

"That's right. I mean its way too coincidental that these things would happen the way it did, and not be related.", concluded Van Buren.

_Then Cragen addressed the 37th precinct detectives again. The detectives tell them all they know. Cragen begins to piece together the info._

"So, we have someone that has an incredibly unique piece of clothing. That should help us. I mean, it narrows down the available clientele", Cragen said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I hear Kappa has a pretty fashionable line up of clothes.", commented Munch, as he was thinking.

"Don't worry, we noticed that", replied Green.

_At this point two ADA's enter the scene. The first is Ms. Novak, just fresh out of Tudgeman's trial. The other person was a medium size, attractive blonde woman. She was ADA Serena Southerlyn. They join in the conversation._

"So what's the news so far about this third person?", asked Ms Novak.

"We got prints, but none match anything in the National Database."

"How's the Tudgeman case", asked Cragen.

"Not going well for Tudgeman, I mean I can guarantee that the jury are the type of people who would want to convict a person like Larry"

"So, why again are you worried...you should be happy"

"Not if Larry wasn't not the main and only person involved. That's the difference between 5-15 years and lethal injection."

"Alright, what about Kate's case", Ms. Southerlyn asked, referring to the Briscoe and Green.

"Nothing, we already canvassed the neighborhood, and we plan on doing it again, but I don't think we we'll get much.", said Briscoe

"Hey, Lenny, it sounds like your thinking of giving up on this case", said Green

"Well, think about it. No positive ID or prints. No witnesses. Almost like...", Briscoe started.

"Detective, there is no such thing as the perfect crime. Maybe they're something we missed." interrupted Ms. Southerlyn.

"No, Ms Southerlyn, we tried from every conceivable angle. We don't have enough.", Briscoe stated.

"And what did Kappa boutique turn up?", asked Ms. Novak.

"Nothing, the style of the clothing isn't here yet"

"How can you say that? It was involved in the crime!"

"But it wasn't shipped to the United States to be sold"

"So it's too new, you're saying", Ms. Novak asked 

"That's what they told us", replied Briscoe.

_Then ADA Novak suddenly came up with something. She was thinking another place they might have not yet looked at._

"Detective Cragen?", addressed Ms. Novak

"Yes"

"When you searched the fingerprint database, what was the criteria of the search?"

"Anyone with any registered fingerprint in a government database, first. Then we double checked the criminal database.", answered Cragen.

"And are you sure it was thorough?", asked ADA Southerlyn

"Yes, I'm sure, we looked it up in the data records department of the NYPD. We looked for it in the National files. Anyone in this country who match the prints, we would know about."

"Then I think you might have missed something", said

"Why, are you saying that we should narrow down our search, to find partial prints. Maybe things will turn up when we specify certain thing, like state boundaries...", asked Munch

"Oh, heavens no. Just the opposite."

"What do you mean", Cragen asked, anxious to find out.

"Well, you said that our perp wore clothing that wasn't released yet to the U.S. right

"Yeah, maybe they ordered some in advanced. I mean it could have been sent to the perp as an innocent gift", postulated Cragen.

"Maybe, but maybe we need to look at another angle at this."

_At this point, Munch, who was also in thought with this, realized where she was going._

"Wait, you want to widen the search? That make sense, I mean...", began Munch.

"That means we should go to the FBI foreign database and Interpol"

_Interpol was not a source so commonly used by the NYPD. But considering the sheer desperation of the NYPD to find a match for the prints, it was a long shot, but one they wanted to take._

"Interpol?"

_A/N: For those who don't know, Interpol is the International database where they store information for both internationally known people and regarded law offenders and criminal for better law enforcement. Perfect in this situation_

"Well its obvious that the perp had to have some record, it's just too much luck for him not to. The reason why we couldn't match him in the beginning was that we were only looking in the National database."

"Of course", Munch snapped in a good way. He finally had the connecting revelation along with the others, "The only way that this perp could of gotten the clothing, if he got it **outside** the country. I know it's a very long shot, but it's worth a try."

_Plus Munch remember back when he was interviewing Gordo. He said that him and Lizzie went to _**Rome**_ together. It made sense that they met and crossed someone and that someone came to America to payback the favour._

"Anything else, I mean we're going to need to specify the search to come up with anything"

"Specify Europe, Italy to be exact"

"Why?"

"Because that's where the clothing comes from. I guess if they haven't released it internationally, it seems like a good place to start."

"Alright, I'll get my boss to use the D.A.'s office to get the reports. We have to go and report to him now anyway."

"Fine, if we find a match we'll sent it to you, the D.A.'s office has much better resources and faster relations than the NYPD when it comes to Interpol.

_At that moment, Cragen's office phone rang. He picked it up._

"Cragen, Special Victims", he answered.

_As Cragen heard what the person at the other end said, his face fell, the detectives, who were still there paying attention to him were curious and anxious to hear the news. Cragen soon put down the reciever._

"Remember when we lost our first suspect...?", Cragen began, adressing everyone.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we just lost our second and only one as well"

_The faces of the detectives fell and flew into shock then more frustration. Cragen continued._

"That was the head bailiff at Rikers. Larry was just transported there three hours ago (since he was found to be sane)..."

_A/N: Riker's Island is the local penitentiary to the New York area. Anyone convicted and thrown in jail, would be thrown there. Riker's Island was to the NYPD and New York City, like San Quentin is to the LAPD and Los Angeles area_

"He was found dead, when the inmates were called down to lunch.", Cragen began

"Who...", began Ms. Novak. She wanted to know if the third person had done this, through an ordered hit to one of the other inmates. It was common in this type of case to suspect the third suspect.

He hanged himself using tied up bed sheets. He was clever to do it in a place in his cell, where they couldn't see him at first glance. His cellmate was sleeping and didn't wake up until the lunch bell. He saw Larry hanging at almost the same time as the bailiff did"

"Oh, that's just great", commented Fin.

"Looks like the only suspect now is the third one", concluded Cragen.

"And my trail would be called a mistrial.", concluded Ms. Novak, particularly angry herself because she worked particularly hard on this case.

"So, now its up to what Interpol can give us", commented Ms. Southerlyn.

"Yep, I guess so", replied Fin, frustratingly.

"Look, we have to keep working on this third person. Either that or we risk losing our leads and this turning into a cold case."

_Neither the department nor the District Attorney's office could allow that to happen. The two ADA left for their meeting with Executive A.D.A Jack McCoy, and their boss, D.A. Arthur Branch._

Office of the Executive ADA 

Jack McCoy

District Attorney's office

8:49 p.m.

_Executive ADA Jack McCoy was working late again, like he always did. This case had been extra hard and he had just finished his dinner in the company of Arthur Branch, his boss and D.A... Take out Chinese. He was eating in the company It was more than 6 hours after the two ADA's had their meeting with the detectives. He himself was anxious for ADA Southerlyn and Novak to meet him with new news. He got his wish as he finished his kung pow chicken. Both barged through the door after hurried knocking and came rushing in, and both were carrying important files. Mr. McCoy looked up._

"I take it by the reaction you have some good news about this case", said Branch.

"We finally do", replied Ms. Novak.

"Well, then let's here it.", said McCoy. He was anxious to hear this.

"First, about the clothes", started Ms. Novak, "We pulled in information with head designers and officials from Kappa international. We're in luck, because not only haven't they released it for sale in the U.S., but they haven't released it to anyone either internationally or domestically. Domestic sales won't start or be released until next month"

"And that's a good thing?", Branch asked.

"Yes, because only a certain class people would be able to get it"

"But you said it wasn't released at all yet?"

"Yeah, you can't buy it for however much money you have...So the certain class of people had to have been."

"Endorsing Celebrities", finished McCoy.

"Domestic Endorsing Celebrities", corrected Ms. Southerlyn.

"So that helps us. How specifically", asked Branch.

"In two ways", continued Ms. Novak, "The company maintains close relations with its celebrities, just in case they want them back. So we got the list and was able to narrow down the search greatly"

"Fine, but I don't want to have to go to the U.S. Head District Attorney's office to get the paperwork done, and have Italian warrants complicating this.", began Branch.

"That's the beauty part of the second reason"

"What?"

"You see, as a celebrity or any other high profile person, any activity, no matter how small you do in a European country, must be reported to U.S. customs when you come here, whether on tour or otherwise. This is sent along with information for special guests, considerations, and flight information for the FAA. And because of that Italian police post these records on Interpol. They generally do that as both a measure of good habit and for this requirement. This would be especially true when dealing with celebrity status individually, the most traveled in the world of course. These records obviously include a fingerprint sheet. We found it by pure fluke.", said Ms. Novak.

_Ms. Novak hands over identical files over to McCoy and Branch. They look at the file. _

"So this is our man, who matches the fingerprints?", asked Branch.

"Yep, one Paolo Valisari, an Italian national, native to Rome.", finished McCoy

"Wait, the only offense here is a traffic one. A broken tail light for his moped"

Ms. Novak explained "This escalated, when Italian police pulled him over for a broken tail light on his moped. This misunderstanding led to the police asking for prints for future reference, but all in all whenever it came into anything criminal he got a slap on the wrists and little more"

"that is until **now**", corrected McCoy.

_This humors the D.A._

"I guess that's a lesson for all of us- heed traffic laws, or it will **really** bite you in the ass, like it did our friend Paolo here", humoured Branch, half jokingly, half ironically.

"I guess we owe Roman police something, for their stringent traffic laws", commented Ms. Novak.

"What else do we have on Paolo and how does he connect with all this. I mean we need a _motive_ for this"

_This is where Ms. Southerlyn begins. She did an impressive and intense amount of research. What she found was gold._

"Well apparently, four years ago, our friend Mr. Valisari was a very powerful and rich celebrity, he was ready to go international. He had celebrity status in Italy. He had it all, money, power, groupies by the bus load, influence, and pop status. But all that seemed to be only in Italy. He wanted to go international, become even more famous. But after a certain point his world came to a screeching halt."

"How's that?", asked Branch

"He was supposed to use an event as a stage for his international debut. I mean he was worth about $10 million U.S. but he could have easily been worth five times as much."

"So what happened?", asked McCoy

"It was about this event that he would make his international debut in. The International Music Video Awards. That's what he needed to make it. After a 5 year struggle, this was his chance to be a major star with a chance to break into the US and Hollywood, rivaling almost Britney Spears...but then he was exposed."

"Exposed? As what?", asked Branch.

"Many things but most importantly... someone who couldn't sing. He was found out to be a fake, a heartthrob with nothing.", answered Ms. Southerlyn.

"Because he lip synchs. So what? Britney lip synchs and she is the most powerful celebrity on the planet", asked McCoy confused.

"Yes, but because Paolo hadn't reached that point yet, he needed his hardcore Italian base fans to make it."

"Like the base of a pyramid", suggested McCoy.

"Exactly, so unlike here in American pop culture, lip synching is considered offensive to pop fans. His career was finished, and that's not the worst of it"

"What was?"

"This drama was all done live, and in Paolo's monumental humiliation. You see, his plan to make it was uncovered. His plan was to rise to stardom, but at the cost of the complete and total humiliation and rejection to someone else. It was uncovered that he was going to got a very naïve and attractive girl who looked like his old, but equally powerful pop star girlfriend to sing with him. He would set it up so that, she would sound horrible, and he would propel to stardom because of it, while she would lay embarrassed. Unfortunately it didn't work"

"Wait, ex-girlfriend? Was he **that** was sore about breaking up", asked McCoy.

"Yes, that and much more, you see, it seemed that the world of music was only big enough for one Italian national at the time. And this time, his girlfriend was who he was competing with. She had a much better career. It was reported that she could've beaten him any day, hands down, when it came to talent and power. She herself was about to go public and international..."

"And like any real man with a celebrity sized ego, Paolo couldn't take his woman being better than he is.", added Branch.

"Exactly, you see he couldn't do this to the real girl, because she had a really powerful and beautiful voice naturally. He wouldn't stand a chance in hell against her."

"So, he found a look alike...And what exactly does this soap drama have to do with the case", asked Branch, not really believing it had anything to do with an all American girl like the victim.

"Look.", said Ms. Southerlyn.

_The D.A. looked at the picture of the feature report. It was one made by a team of highly skilled investigative journalists, based in Italy. This was the source of all the true information that came to light. It was all true due to the fact that very publicized and very significant legal documents were involved supporting it, mainly because lawsuits by his promoters, investors, you name it. The D.A. saw the person right away in the picture of the feature story. The girl involved in the entire thing._

"My God, it is Elizabeth", McCoy commented.

"Elizabeth was this person, and just before she was about to debut and humiliate herself, the real Isabella came in and intervene. She switched the microphones and sang into it from backstage. When the dust all settled, Paolo had injunction and indictments, and legal hurdles so great, he was ordered by Italian courts not to leave the country. And get this, by the time he lost everything, Lizzie was long gone, back to New York. "

"Which explains, why he did confront her right away."

"Further more, so far as the Italian courts were concerned, this was between Paolo and Isabella, they had no idea, or no interest in a supposed American look alike. And that's not even that's not the end of it", continued Ms. Southerlyn, "Remember how I said Paolo lost everything. Well I mean everything. You see he had a condo, Villas, Italian Ferraris, properties, and unbelievable other luxuries. Well after that bombshell, Isabella took him to civil court and settled for 4 million US in damages. Plus after all the broken contracts, lawsuits, damages, and losses his personal net worth fell from $5 million to get this $290 US."

"$290!, and just the night before you were worth millions thanks to her, that's one perfect motive", commented McCoy, understanding everything.

_Now they were all convinced. Paolo had it all. Got jealous and greedy of his girlfriend. But he knew he couldn't match up to her, so he used Lizzie. He wanted to ruin his girlfriends career and Lizzie's life to get to his dream. But it was all uncovered. Paolo went from riches to ruin, literally overnight. And he wanted revenge. But one question remained._

"Wait this thing happened years ago. Why now does something happen"

"Well, we know because he was dirt poor, and his account barely has enough to get him out of the country, he had to stay in Italy in a life of shame and unknown futures. Frankly he didn't have the means or know how to do it. Yet. But like the nature of the crime implies, Paolo had years to simmer and boil his hatred of Lizzie, he just needed to find the right opportunity"

_McCoy paused in amazement._

"You know, because of the detailed and specifics of this crime. This was set up almost perfectly, I mean police anywhere wouldn't of thought twice to consider this a crime between locals and between friends.", said McCoy.

_All thought of it, then Ms. Southerlyn shot up and exclaimed._

"That's it. That's the connection."

"To what", asked her boss.

"Kate Saunders was the key. You see the only way Paolo could have had a remote chance of doing this was with a local's help, someone in close contact with Lizzie"  
  
"And he used Kate and obviously plotted this with her"

"Wait, if he was that poor, how did he get here to plan this, I mean he would've had to have planned this from a certain point, and that planning would've had to have meant that he was here."

"That's what we thought, but apperently," continued Ms southerlyn, "he had a way to get here via his uncle, Luciano Valisari, he was name the Italian Consulate General of New York less that a year ago. As such he gets free flights from Rome to New York. Apparently one of the perks is that so does his family"

"Paolo finally had the means to come here", confirmed Branch.

"But in order to make that theory work, we have to convince a jury that he had the means and the knowledge to do this. More specifically, we need to solidify his connection to Kate."

_This discourages everyone there but then Ms Southerlyn looked up._  
  
"We already have that"  
  
"How"  
  
"You see Kate was pregnant for six weeks. And I bet you fifty bucks that her baby has some Italian blood in them"  
  
"Paolo's the father?", asked McCoy.  
  
"Exactly"

"And furthermore, right now we know Paulo here in New York"

"How?"

"Pictures that were taken just two weeks ago, with his uncle and a couple of American diplomat.", finished

"What! He is? Then lets go pick him up", said McCoy.  
  
"And we better do it quickly, according to the records of his roundtrip ticket, he leaves for Rome on a red eye flight that leaves tonight." 

"I don't see how we can work with that deadline, I mean the process to do this takes...", started Ms. Novak

"Don't worry, with a case like this and strong evidence, I can get you that order

"Well, I guess that settles it. Paolo is our man. Now we know that he is involved, we still need more evidence, like maybe a confession or someone who knows something. In the meantime, we'll need more backup. Because of the international aspect of this we should get something backing from the Bureau. I'll call some people, I have friends in high places that owe me big favours. In the meantime, Ms. Novak, get SVU, inform them of what we have. And also have them get ready, its looks like its _their_ time now", finished the D.A., understanding how big this case really was.

_They all dispersed. The ADA's rounded up all the police required, and proceeded to get them together in one place_

Federal Bureau of Investigation- New York City- head office

10 Federal Plaza

10:32

_Detectives Benson, Stabler, Briscoe, Green, as well as Det. Capt. Cragen, are all gathered there from the SVU precinct, with ADA Novak and Southerlyn. They are waiting for the official authorization papers and green light for what they needed for Paolo._

"Wait, are you telling me this boy comes here. Commits the perfect crime, takes out the only other witness, evades an entire country's criminal information resources, and has the perfect person to fall for him, who commits suicide before being able to put the blame on him...", started Briscoe.

"Yep", responded Cragen

"and after all that criminal genius, what finally brings him down is a **broken tail light!"**

"On his moped", finished a equally humored Green.

_A/N: The same moped he gave Lizzie a ride on_

(Truly) "**Unbelievable.**", finished Briscoe.

_A/N: If you watched the movie SWAT with Samuel L. Jackson and Colin Farrell, this exchanges also happens in the movie, by two FBI agents to the Captain. This is the effect I wanted to give_

"That's right, without any of that, we wouldn't have anything without the fingerprints. There too much bureaucratic nonsense that we would have to go through if we had to do this on Italian grounds, on Italian terms. We really got lucky."

_Then Cragen takes a paper that was just faxed to him, and he says to all the detectives._

"Luck or not, we got it let's go."

John F. Kennedy airport- International terminal

Gates 25-30

1:55 a.m.

_A calm, but tired looking man in his twenties waits in line to give his boarding pass to the attendant. He was Paolo Valisari. He talks on his cell phone in English about, among other things, how bad airport pizza was.Unbeknownst to him, two men in blue suits walk up. Both prepare to confront Paolo._

"Paolo Valisari", asked the first man.

"Yes?", Paolo replied in a heavy Italian accent.

_Then Rollins shows both a legal paper, and his golden FBI badge, before continuining._

"I'm Special agent Rollins, and this is Special agent Kurtz. Were from the FBI special crimes unit. We are here to serve you a Federal order, issued directly from the United States Department of Justice, to prohibit you from not only leaving the country, but leaving the jurisdiction of the state of New York."

_Surprisingly, Paolo seemed confused but not at all worried._

"But why", Paolo began to ask innocently, but Rollins interrupted continuing his announcement.

"This is issued by the District Attorney's office of New York, and under the NYPD. You're officially a prime suspect and are under their investigation"

"Am I in trouble? My uncle is a diplomat", Paolo asked.

Kurtz replied, "not from us you not, but from them".

_After saying that the two special agents step aside. Paolo could see why they stepped aside. They made room to allow Paolo to see Detectives Briscoe and Green step in front of him. They had snuck up earlier and caught what Paolo was saying into the phone._

"Paolo Valisari,, hands up", Green ordered.

_Paolo knew he was under arrest, and he was aware of how the criminal justice system worked in the Western world, thus he asked._

"For what? Saying how the pizza here is bad", Paolo asked still trying to act innocently.

"How 'bout the murder of Kate Saunders", replied Briscoe as he handcuffed Paolo, "you think the pizza here at JFK is bad, wait till you taste what they give you at Rikers(Island Correctional Facility).

"Murder! You have to be joking"

"Oh, it gets worse pal, we're just regular detectives, wait until you meet the ones from SVU"

"SVU?"

"Special Victims Unit, there the ones that are gonna wanna know about you and another girl you had a grudge on, you know the one that cost you millions", replied Briscoe.

Green announced Paolo's rights, "Paolo Valisari, you are under arrest for the murder of Kate Saunders, the SVU detectives will inform you of your rights with regards to the Elizabeth McGuire charge. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided to you..."

_And with that they lead Paolo off, in cuffs out to the waiting cruiser._

A/N: How exciting. Thank you for you continued patience despite long wait. And I must say, since I did not watch the actual movie (because if I did and was caught my rep would never survive the plunge) I owe all my knowledge to all you talented fanfic authors and readers as well. A particular author I would like to thank is especially LadyRavan99. I don't know whether or not she still is interested in this or not, since her last story was a while ago, but I must say, her story inspired this in me. I won't say which one, so as to not spoil the ending to one of her better stories with mine. Just a very special thanks to her and if she is reading this now, this is partially dedicated to your ingenuity with you story. You're a really good writer, a very romantic one at that. Thank to all!

GFMarshall


	9. Chapter 9: Police Drama

A/N: I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who read, but especially all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I will have probably one more after this (an epilogue). This is my way of saying thanks for you patience. A good idea (my suggestion) is if you can't really remember my story, you can read it from the beginning (if you have time) to get the vibe back. Thank you to all who gave me great reviews, you have not been forgotten.

To: PsYcHoJo, Kim (anonymous), Lizzie01, rainbowwishprincess, Abuhin, LegendaryBlade14, Yaoi Bunny, sethduck17, ice-cube11, and sunrise 19: Thank you all for your glowing and warm reviews. I won't disappoint, just so long as you all keep reading and reviewing. Thanks a million.

sunrise 19: in response to your question, when your unconscious like Lizzie was, you can still feel all types of excruciating pain, but you can't respond or move consciously to do anything about it. That is exactly what happened to Lizzie.

And I know that I'm a bit of a hypocrite for not always reviewing too. I will try to do this as much as I possibly can. Thanks.

In retrospect, It has been drawn to my attention that there are a few things not that clear in the story that I will address now.

(1) It _appears_ that the reason why Lizzie was in the Bronx was a good one. The detectives discussed this while Kate was still alive and the lawyers were arguing. Lizzie must have gone to one of her "guys" place and come home during the storm. She knew that the storm would get much worse, but didn't anticipate it proceeding that fast. So she wanted to stop and stay over at Miranda's place, since it was on the way. She would have called but due to the storm her cell phone reception was shotty. So she decided to call when she got to the Sanchez's. Unfortunately, she did not notice Kate and Larry following her, until it was too late.

(2) The connection between Kate and Paolo, was one made by common sense. Both hated Lizzie and both were in the same. It made sense, since both were there during the horrible deed.

**An important personality note: **Paolo's personality is exactly like that of Oliver Martinez's character in the movie SWAT, with Samuel L. Jackson and Colin Farrel, especially with the dealings with the police. If you watched this movie, you can relate better to what I'm trying to show.

Anyways, without any further adieu, this is the continuation of the story, Paolo is now in police custody, and will get a taste of Justice, New York style. Please forgive the long delay.

**Innocence Lost: A Law and Order Special Victims Unit case**

SVU Interrogation Room

Same night

3:32 a.m.

_Sitting at the steel table is Paolo Valisari. He looks weary and very angry with the fact that he is even there. Briscoe and Green are finishing up their interrogation with him. Now the detectives knew that because of the nature of this crime, SVU would handle this. So they wanted to play it that way._

"Alright Mr. Valisari, were finished here," concluded Briscoe with a yawn.

"Finally, I can go," Paolo said very annoyed.

"Nice try, wise guy, I said **we** were done here," corrected Briscoe annoyed, "your problems are just beginning."

"What are you talking about," retorted Paolo.

"I'd like you to meet some friends of ours", answered Green, as him and Briscoe were just getting up.

_Briscoe and Green, were heading toward the door, but not before they signal to the one way mirror. The minute they did, the door opened, Briscoe and Green left to talk to the lieutenant, but two new detectives entered. _

_These detectives were the ones that **really **had it in for Paolo._

_Detectives **Benson** and **Stabler**._

"Paolo Valisari, **sit down**," started Stabler harshly.

"I assume you know who we are and why were here," said Benson.

"Not really," remarked Paolo.

"We're SVU…" shot back Benson, "and we're here because of a certain someone you knew…"

"Who?" began Paolo, obviously playing half stupid, but Benson cut him off.

"Elizabeth McGuire," retorted Benson

"I'm sorry detectives, I don't really read much newspaper, I don't know…", began Paolo, but he then he began to realize who they were talking about.

_Stabler then threw down the school photos of both Kate and Lizzie was shown. He had an incredibly unsympathetic grin, which turned sour almost immediately after he saw the two pictures._

"That's the bitch ruined me…" started Paolo unexpectantly in a crescendo of anger, pointing at Lizzie's picture. But that one's hot. I know her."

_Paolo was pointing to the picture of Kate._

"Yeah, we know. You came to New York, and you ruined **her**, didn't you?" shot back Stabler, pointing at Lizzie's picture.

"What are you talking about," Paolo asked, getting frustrated at both the sound of Lizzie's name and the situation he was in.

_Both detectives who were now harshly interrogating him._

"She's **dead** Paolo," said Stabler, in a ranting and unwavering tone, "she was beaten, raped and sodomized, and then she was hanged out to bleed and dry. She suffered horribly, not that you care."

_Paolo was unmoved._

"You see **we **wanna know how **you** fit into this," finished Stabler.

"I don't," insisted Paolo.

_Paolo senses correctly the detectives still don't believe him._

"Look, I haven't Lizzie since that humiliation; I wanted to start things a new," Paolo tried to explain, "here in the land of **new opportunity**"

"Yeah, you came for **new opportunity** at revenge," shot back Stabler.

"You know, to me you seem pretty unsympathetic for someone who isn't involved with this," began Benson, "don't you agree, I mean the least you could do is feel sorry for her and Kate".

"But you really don't feel sorry for her, do you?" interrogated Stabler, "that's because you were the one who did this"

_Paolo then scrapped his demeanour for only an instant._

"GOOD, I believe Lizzie DESERVED to die, but it WASN'T ME," Paolo responded while getting up and slamming his fists to the table, confronting Benson harshly.

_At that moment, Stabler just as harshly takes Paolo by the shoulder and with one arm, slams him back down to his seat._

"So you know nothing about it," asked Benson.

"I don't…" replied Paolo, smugly.

"Don't give me that load of crap," retorted Stabler as he started on a ramble, "we know all about the IMVA's, we know all about your scheme for stardom, the civil suits, the humiliation. We know the minute you got the chance; you came to New York and planned the rape and murder of Lizzie McGuire out of pure hatred."

"Alright if you don't, where were you on the night, of June 4th?" asked Stabler.

"I was, how you say in America, 'cruising the streets' in my car," replied Paolo.

"Oh, yeah, where'd you go," asked Benson.

"Everywhere, you know Manhattan, Staten Island, Brooklyn…"

"So you your saying you **were** in Brooklyn that night," Benson confirmed.

"Yes, I toured Brooklyn," repeated Paolo, notunderstanding where Benson was getting at..

"You see that's really funny, cause, you know the Bronx, where you toured, was exactly where we found Lizzie," stated Stabler, "not so smug now, are you?"

_Then Paolo tried to change his story as well as his tone._

"I..I…mean I went everywhere, but only sometimes around Brooklyn. I like to drive"

_At this Stabler got pissed. To him, even a five year old could see that Paolo was wavering and may have a lot to hide. But what could they do legally._

"We know that," started Benson, "you like to drive a '2000 Vespa, milenium edition"

"How do you know that," asked Paolo surprised.

"We have your records. You wanna know what else we have," asked Benson rhetorically.

_Paolos remains silent._

"We also have a copy of you fingerprints," revealed Benson, "compliments of Interpol. These are the same fingerprints that match the one toto herwristband"

"What wristband?," asked Paolo.

"This one," retorted Stabler.

_Stabler slams down a picture of the black wristband, with personalized silver letters "L I Z Z I E"_

"This was the wristband that you took off of Lizzie, and gave to Tudgeman, an innocent and loving man who you took advantage of, so that he'll get the blame for this," Stabler said.

"If you look at the picture of the back of the band, notice how index finger matches the fingerprint at the back. This was the same fingerprint found on the same dead Lizzie, after the crime," Benson stated.

"You, still say you had nothing to do with this?" asked Stabler.

_Then Paolo looks up and recedes, hoping to fend off the detectives._

"Alright, I had a run in with Lizzie…"

"Oh, you did. So 5 minutes ago, whenyou said you never saw her since Rome, you were lying? Or were did you magically remembered something just now?"interrogated Stabler.

"No you don't understand, I did track her down…" began Paolo.

"To kill her right?" interrogated Stabler further.

"NO, to apologize to her"

_Even this attempt took both detectives by surprise. Paolo takes this as an opportunity to explain._

"I was telling the truth when I said that I wanted to start anew. My uncle got me a Green card, and I'm working at my cousin's club."

"Living the American Dream," Stabler replied sarcastically.

"It's the best I could do. Look, I'm not like that anymore, I wanted to apologize to Lizzie for what I tried to do to her, so yes, I did track her down and I did try to meet her."

"And…?" Benson reckoned.

"And, Lizzie went totally crazy on me, she was kicking and swearing, I had to defend myself…that's how I pulled off her wristband by accident," Paolo stressed, "but I swear, I tried to give it back, but she snatched it from me and told me she never wanted to see me again.

"Oh yeah? Did anyone witness this"

"No one did, besides I like to drive and travel alone, it clears my head"

"Just like how you 'cleared' Lizzie's with a steel pipe

"For the last time, I didn't do anything…"

_Stabler wouldn't let him finish.._

"You TRACKED Lizzie down and took a steel pipe and after KNOCKING HER OUT, you SODOMIZED her so hard, SHE BLED TO DEATH, then you hanged her and hid her behind garbage bags, all the time thinking how you could best frame Tudgeman for this." Stabler interrogated harshly, trying to keep his cool and maintain professionalism,

"Look, I didn't do anything to that bitch," maintain Paolo with a renewed sense of frustration.

"Oh, yeah, then explain this," shot back Benson.

_Benson showed new picture of frames of the red light camera, as well as pictures of the Kappa jogging suit._

"What is the meaning of this…?", started Paolo.

"Whoever did this to Lizzie, had this on," said Benson, "You know what that is?"

_Paolo looks at it again, but doesn't reply. Benson continues._

"This is a new trendsetter, 'Greco-Italia', from Kappa. Nobody has access to this yet, because Kappa hasn't released it, to anyone, domestic or international"

"Except to any famous Italian star who endorses it," added Stabler faking shock, "and the only person who we could think of was **you.**"

"And this perp had it on way to early, so what do you think Paolo, I mean you're a smart guy, you can put two and two together," finished Benson.

_Paolo breathes and looks up._

"So you're saying because I have one of these that I did this? You think that I'm the only guy who has that suit? I know a dozen guys who got those early. All were models, some good friends. To bad you weren't at the night parties in Rome. If you saw Lizzie and how she was draped drunk every night she was there, over two or three 19 year old Italian male models, you'd see what I see. A whoring slut who I can guarantee Lizzie went to bed with more than half of them. You see detectives, I'm not the only one she 'screwed'"

_Stabler was getting more pissed. Like the rest of New York, even he was think of Lizzie, as one of his daughters. And to hear Paolo say this well..._

"You two had sex," inquired Benson.

"Must've been the best night of **her** life," said Paolo with a dirty smirk.

_The detectives aren't really phased but are growing impatient._

"That's funny you named them, because we checked out all your colleagues. We know that for a fact, almost all of them weren't even in New York at the time. Half of them were on the wrong continent, to do this. So I'm afraid, you can't pin this on them like Tudgeman," stated Benson.

"So they gave the clothes to someone else who they got to do this, you should know just because they weren't there doesn't mean they didn't do this," answered Paolo.

_Paolo was getting more annoyed. Benson tries again._

"You know, we know you had help with this"

"What are you talking about"

"You used Kate, to get to Lizzie, so you both could get rid of her. Then you met in central park, where she told you she was talking to us…" began Stabler.

"Then you found out that she was going to finger you for a lighter sentence, so you killed her too, didn't you," finished Benson.

"Look," Paolo started frustratingly, "Like I told the other two detectives, I met Kate at a happenin party down in Manhattan"

"You did?" asked Benson mockingly, "I thought you wanted to change, become humble again"

"Hey, just because I'm humble, doesn't mean I can't have fun, besides, old habits and fame are hard to break, I can't help if I'm good looking," Paolo stated with a smirk to Benson.

_Then he looks back at an annoyed Stabler._

"But I didn't do anything to Lizzie, even though if I did, I wouldn't be so remorseful or this sloppy," Paolo said disgustingly.

"Oh, it wasn't sloppy, I mean youdid have the brains to do this," Stabler replied.

"What do you mean…?"

_Benson then states everything._

"You come to New York swearing to us that you you're only intention were to make a new life, and then you say that you had a confrontation with Lizzie that **she** started. And out of sheer chance, you tell us that you had a relationship with a girl who not only went to Rome with you, but who also hates Lizzie with enough of a passion for murder. Then magically Lizzie winds up dead in the Bronx, while you were 'cruising' the city,while leavingLarry and Kate totake your rap. And then Kate ends up dead after being released on bail. You see we know that part, because we were the ones who had Kate here just like you. So which part of 'oh, I had nothing to do with this' is supposed to convince us"

_Then Paolo shot back_

"See you answered your own question. I'm a famous man. Don't you see, someone is trying to frame me. This was all highly publicized you know. Anyone could have done it and blamed me," Paolo tried to argue innocently.

_Stabler and Benson_

"Stop blowing smoke up our asses, and get over yourself. You're no celebrity. Here you're a nobody, while back home you're a fraud. To us, you just despicable slime who's going away forever."

"Forever…?" asked Paolo a little confused.

_Then Benson cuts in._

"You see Paolo, your facing first degree murder and first degree aggravated rape charges along with second degree murder. The first and second charges alone are capital offences. You get convicted of one of them, your going away **forever**. If you tell us now, you can beg the D.A.'s office to even humour the idea of a plea"

_Neither Paolo nor the detectives saw a way out of this. Paolo now needed help. Paolo sighs solemnly and simply says_

"Can I get a lawyer now?" Paolo asks.

"You can, but then we'll have to call the ADA and get warrants…you know, inconvenience," discouraged Stabler.

"Especially for someone, who wants to start a new," added Benson.

_Paolo smirked at this attempt._

"I want my lawyer, **and** my uncle," Paolo stated as he sipped his take out coffee.

_Then Cragen entered the room, he had been watching from behind the glass._

"Alright Paolo, you're lawyer's already here. He'll send you out, you can meet him in the other room," Cragen suggested.

_With that Paolo leaves the room. The two detectives are a little annoyed at this, but Cragen had a reason to do this. It became clear to the detectives why, as Cragen addressed both detectives._

"Well that was productive," Cragen said sarcastically.

"Paolo's more resistant than Kate was, he definitely had something to hide from us," suggested Benson.

"Well, let's find out what," suggested Cragen.

"How…? With his lawyer there's no chance we can trap him now," remarked Stabler.

"Oh, we still have one thing," Cragen remarked.

_Cragen cleverlyrefers to the cup.Gingerlyand carefully removed the cup that Paolo drank his coffee out of, making sure not to touch the rims. He did this to get something they all needed to not only connect Paolo to Lizzie, but to Kate and her fetus._

_He did this for **Paolo's DNA** that was left in the form of saliva on the cup mouth openingSince Paolo wasn't talking, his DNA sure would. This was very clever and perfectly legal. After all it was garbage that Paolo himself left._

_The two detectives leave the room, and send it to the crime lab. _


	10. Chapter 10: Backroom Drama with a twist

The next day in the District Attorney's office…

_Executive ADA Jack McCoy and Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak are sitting together in the main conference room with Paolo's attorney and Luciano Valisari. All eyes were focused on the D.A's television, playing the tape of the International Music Awards. They were watching the, (now crucial) Paolo/Isabella performance segment of it. Lizzie, posing as Isabella, had just finished her part of the song and retreated to the back, and eventually the off the visible stage, and now it was Paolo's turn. Just before Paolo could start singing, you could tell that something in the background noise and microphone sound had been switched, either on or off, from the back stage controls, and it was switched in a hurry. Paolo didn't seem to notice this, and neither did most of the audience._

_Then Paolo started to sing. It was god awful. The lawyers cringed at the sound of Paolo's horrid voice, as he started "singing". Almost at an instant, the crowed went from cheering wildly at the entrance and sight of Paolo, to instantly calming down, instantly stopping in horror, and just as fast as they cheered erupted in a crescendo of loud and vicious booing, and more and more junk and trash were being tossed at Paolo. Paolo himself tried to recover and had his attention all over the place. He was trying to sing recovery notes (which failed), calm down and plea with the crowd pathetically, looking back and attempting to signal the backstage crew to restart the song or do something, and deal with the rising heat from his now flaming temper. He is seen storming off stage and the show immediately cuts to a commercial._

_The lawyers stop and eject the tape. They sit silent for a minute before conversing._

_Paolo's uncle speaks up angrily._

"I don't know what you are trying to do but none of this has anything to do with my nephew," shot Mr. Valisari harshly and arrogantly.

_McCoy replies just as harshly._

"With all due respect, consol, you know as well as I do, that Paolo at the least is deeply involved in this, I don't appreciate you…"

"This is an outrage, how could my nephew be involved in this," demanded Mr. Valisari, "I mean the least you could do for the sake of our two governments is…"

_McCoy hinted at what he wanted._

"I don't know, nor do I care about how things go in Italy or about politics between our two countries. The fact is that your nephew is being charged just like anyone else, under **our** law, for something **he** did."

_Mr. Valisari sits down grudgingly and lets Paolo's lawyer speaks up (for the duration of the time)._

"Mr. McCoy, you know as well as I do that there's enough to convince reasonable doubt, for the McGuire charges, and with no murder weapon, you have **no **case again my client for the Saunders charge"

"With the sheer amount of evidence and a rock solid motive, there no way any jury even a smidge of intelligence could give anything less than my guilty plea," replied McCoy.

"Exactly, and that's why we want to give you this," Paolo's lawyer replied.

_Paolo's lawyer hands a very familiar folded blue coloured legal paper. This was a motion, a pre argument, to whether include or exclude certain pieces of often crucial evidence or situations._

_McCoy reads this._

"Change of venue?"

"That's right, we're requesting change of venue, because there's no way my client could get a fair trial in this neck of the woods, I mean the New York Post practically named Ms. McGuire 'New York's sweetheart'. Any jury here would unfairly crucify my client, because they have no one else to blame."

"Wait, I read the New York Post too," interrupted Ms. Novak, "I believe she was more recently called 'America's sweetheart'"

"So what do you want now, for him to be tried outside the U.S.," McCoy asked mockingly.

"No, but you still have nothing against my client"

_This bewilders the prosecutors for a minute._

"Wait, didn't you inform your client about the results from the DNA match?" asked Ms Novak confused about the confidence of the attorney.

"We have a match between the semen and Paolo's DNA at 70 of the gene loci," reminded McCoy, "Plus a stem cell test of Kate's fetus' fluid, tested a positive match."

"Oh, my client and I are fully aware of this and have no concern on the issue of who fathered of Kate's baby. To us, they just had a fling that resulted in a baby when the condom broke, nothing more. But in the case of the DNA match made by the FBI. Well…"

_Paolo's attorney pulls out another motion._

"Motion to suppress the DNA evidence. I have an expert who will testify that not only was the DNA found on and inside Lizzie too irreparably damage due to the storm that night, but the technique that was used is barely out of experimental stage, thus all in all, that DNA to us lacks credibility.

_The two prosecutors now understand why Paolo's attorney was smug, but were still confused on what they saw as the attorney's misplacement of judgement._

"You know, for a fact that, that is a big risk you're taking, especially since it's you against the word of federal experts, whom I can and will subpoena" reminded McCoy.

"And further more, I push for a dismissal of the Saunders case…" began the attorney.

_Paolo's attorney offers a third motion_

"…due to lack of a murder weapon and consequentially, lack of evidence"

_But McCoy wasn't going to allow that so easily._

"So we'll oppose the motion and we'll petition for Paolo to be tried for the Saunders case in relation to the McGuire case. You'll still be taking a big risk"

_So, in the end, McCoy ended up with a 'catch 22' (legal situation). The fate of Kate's case relies on the validity of Lizzie's, which gives Kate's case a motive. But Lizzie's case itself is incredibly weak, and with no murder weapon the Saunders case is non existent._

"That's a risk I'm willing to take on behalf of my client," replied the attorney, "unless you want to talk a deal"

_This takes McCoy a little off guard._

"And what makes you think that I intend togive anything Paolo, for what he did?"

"Oh, c'mon, even you have to admit, you want to put this to rest now, right"

_At this McCoy and Ms. Novak recede._

"Alright let's here it," concede McCoy, for a moment.

"Since you have no murder weapon, for the Saunders case, I again push for its dismissal, but with the McGuire charge, 5 years indecent assault, with chance of early parole"

_McCoy and Ms. Novak are both astounded at the sheer audacity of the attorney, being able to ask for such a small charge for such a huge crime._

"Excuse me," demanded Ms. Novak, "A Class A **misdemeanour** charge? You have got out of your mind if you think…"

"I assure you, Ms. Novak, I am not "

_McCoy is still struck by this and obviously speaks up._

"There is no way in hell I'm allowing your client to do so little time for so much. I mean **he murdered two girls, murdering one after raping and sodomizing her with a steel pole.**

"Allegedly…" corrected the attorney.

_But McCoy cut him off and almost rudely continued._

"I won't let him get anything less than a felony. In fact, I consider myself too generous for comfort, if I just take the death penalty off the table."

"Your client is still aware that this is so serious that getting convicted by the first two counts means a needle in his arm right?" asked Ms. Novak.

"Yes, and my client is ordering me to do whatever it takes to avoid any of this and he personally like his odds, so both of us would rather take a chance with the grand jury, so I'll see you in (the judge's) chambers."

_With that Paolo's attorney, along with the consol left the conference room. Now this was up to the judge to rule on admissibility. But considering the fact and the strength of the argument opposing the motions, they should have no problem arguing it down. Now they had to brief each other and plan the case._

Later that day, after Paolo's arraignment.

_Later, ADA Southerlyn is having tea and going over files for the case when McCoy and Ms. Novak enter. _

"Hello, Serena," McCoy greeted his co-worker.

"So how'd the arraignment go", asked Ms. Southerlyn to both lawyers.

"Well, my fears came true; the judge was a full blooded Italian. I could tell the he was star struck by Paolo, the minute he saw him. The defence played perfectly on the judge, and now…" replied Ms. Novak.

"You're telling me that Paolo got bail?" asked Ms. Southerlyn amazed, considering the sheer nature of the crime, and the fact that Paolo was a big flight risk.

"No, he was remanded, but because of his uncle, he was remanded back to his **five star hotel, **under protective custody**", **finished Ms. Novak.

"Unbelievable isn't it", commented McCoy, with a hint of anger, "he gets room service amenities, after what he's done?"

"Whether we like it or not, wealth, celebrity status and political connections still rule in ways", replied Ms. Southerlyn

"And Paolo has all three, including a connection to a consul general"

"The judge found it unnecessary to incarcerate Paolo. The judge reasoned that his fame and status would make it hard to do anything now. Plus, Paolo had surrendered his passport to Federal officials," continued Ms. Novak.

"But, I wouldn't worry so much about that, with the federal court order, he's not going anywhere," replied McCoy.

_They were about to talk more about the case, when a secretary for D.A. Branch interrupted them, relaying a message for McCoy and Ms. Novak to report Branch's office. This was urgent. Ms. Southerlyn came along too._

In District Attorney Branch's office

_District Attorney Branch is seated at his desk. Also, an unknown woman is also waiting for them. Branch wastes no time. McCoy could tell by Branch's face, that this was not good. Branch wastes no time._

"Jack, Serena, Casey," began Branch, "Allow me to introduce to you United States Assistant District Attorney Andrea Goldman."

_They all have their pleasantries. And sit down. Ms. Goldman begins_

"Mr. McCoy, I take it the Valisari case is going well"

"It's running," McCoy replied curtly.

_You see whenever it came to cases, the jurisdiction of cases, often counsel from state and federal both sides were very possessive about their cases and mistrustful of each other. This was especially true of McCoy._

"Well congratulations, I'm sure you must be happy that you can draw this to a close…" began Ms. Goldman.

_McCoy just looks up and comes a realisation._

"It's very nice of you to come down to see us," McCoy said with false sincerity, "but I have a feeling you didn't just come down here for a chat…may I ask why the federal government is so interested in our case?"

"Because **we **need him intact."

_Uh oh, this **can't **be good._

"You could have him, when we're done with him," replied McCoy.

"Not good enough"

"What do you mean 'not good enough'?" asked McCoy.

"Please have a seat," offered Ms. Goldman.

_They take a seat while Ms. Goldman takes a calm breath. Then she asks…_

"What exactly are you trying to charge Paolo Valisari with again"

"Aggravated Rape one, Aggravated Murder one, and murder two, why," replies Ms. Novak.

"And do you have any new pieces of evidence, other than the blurred DNA, jogging suit, and a fingerprint with no time elapsed?"

"No, that's not a concern to us…we can still nail him, you know for a fact that we've easily nailed with less"

_Then Ms. Goldman breaks the news._

"Not this time," began Ms. Goldman, "You see, all the evidence I see are damaged and unreliable, weak, or circumstantial. And with a case like this, in our opinion if you can't be sure, you can't prosecute"

_What? Did McCoy hear this correctly? McCoy then realised why she was there._

"And since when did we care about your opinion and better yet, what are you suggesting"

"What I'm suggesting is that you don't have enough to try Paolo on"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! We've got Paolo on motive and opportunity. It couldn't be clearer"

"No, Mr. McCoy, all the evidence against Paolo were refuted by given alibis"

"Weak alibis," corrected Ms. Novak.

"No, Ms. Novak, more like alibi's you can't disprove, and that offer too much reasonable doubt"

_Then McCoy needed to get a key answer._

"Wait, what are you suggesting…" began McCoy.

"Jack, I think you know what she's here for," hinted Branch.

"Mr. McCoy, we need Paolo, and that's the end of that. More importantly, we need you to cut him a deal"

"Wait, explain to me again why exactly should we even humour the fact of cutting Paolo some slack. We had no intention when it came to Larry Tudgeman or Kate Saunders, and we have no intention to do so with Paolo"

"That's because Paolo is on higher ground than they were. Look I apologize for not giving you earlier warning, but we didn't tell this to you because we thought by the looks of it, we didn't need to at first. Now with Tudgeman dead, you're after **our **man."

_This got McCoy upset. He had a very good idea what was happening._

"Ms. Goldman, I don't believe you are really sorry and I don't believe you when you come here and pose as if you had justice on your side," shot McCoy, "because unlike you, Ms. Goldman, I **refuse **to hold Paolo less responsible for his crimes just because of political connections or celebrity status."

"Mr. McCoy, I assure you Paolo is much different that the other two suspects"

"HOW? Since when does the federal government differentiate between civilian suspects or privileged suspects? And since when do we takes follow orders from **your department?**" demanded McCoy, still thinking this was about celebrity status.

"When this suspect is a key federal witness," shot back Ms. Goldman, "Paolo's family in the U.S. are being tried right now on hundreds of counts of federal charges, including racketeering, extortion, embezzlement and not to mention **murders**, that's when," shot back Ms. Goldman.

_McCoy was caught by surprised, Ms. Goldman continues on._

"You see Mr. McCoy, Paolo's the black sheep of his family. His family is a newer age mafia crime family with connections all over the U.S. and an empire in Europe. The FBI, Europol, and Interpol, all wanted a piece of the famous and feared Valisari family, but they were untouchable, witnesses got amnesia when it came time to testify in the countless number of trials for charges that came, every time a bust or a sting operation came up…only problem was that blood bounded all of the family together, and we couldn't break that to charge anyone significant. But you see, after Paolo's fiasco, he came to Europol and became involved with us. You see, being a celebrity he may have been the black sheep, but he was still blood. As you herd, he went deep into 'hiding' after the incident, before coming to the States, but that's only the half truth. You see, he became involved in this. His father was one of the highest players in the family. In a matter of months Paolo had access to evidence, contacts; lists of names, players, bank accounts, corrupt government officials, and police officials at the highest levels were given to him as a sign of respect. But do you know what he did with this? He gave it to us."

"So, I applaud his initiative sense of right, but if he really wanted to keep it he should've forgiven Lizzie and stayed in Rome…"

"Don't you see Mr. McCoy, as of last week, we have more than a dozen high ranking mafia in Attica (a Federal prison) right now awaiting trial. If we can put them away, we can put the other mobsters away too. This crime spans way over your head, Mr. McCoy. Not to mention Europol and Interpol want them as well."

"So you're saying Paolo is the only key, and you're afraid that the charges we'll give his would hurt his credibility," hypothesized Ms. Novak.

"Like you couldn't imagine, Ms Novak. I mean our entire case goes out the window if Paolo is tried, and convicted for serious felony charges."

"We'll Europol and Interpol will have to wait. If Paolo is found guilty, I'll recommend delaying the execution date, so that he could still testify and give all you need."

"Like I said before, that's not good enough, because his credibility still goes out the window. That leaves it 50/50 at best. AND if at the end of the day, any of the big players are left alive, all our efforts will be for naught!"

"Don't think that I'm completely unsympathetic to you situation, but I'm not budging. The only deal I'll allow is to take the death penalty off the table, and Paolo serves out all of his time concurrently, 40 years max."

"No Mr McCoy, it seems you still have no idea what Paolo can do for us. We can wipe out half of the organized crime in TWO WHOLE continients, with one fell swoop, with this. Don't be stubborn, Mr. McCoy.

_The two lawyers were getting angrier. McCoy looks at his boss for a reaction. Branch gives him a responding look. It was out of his hands, and when that happened, it couldn't be good. McCoy knew the worst was coming, but McCoy still needs to know._

"I can't assume to know **all **the facts, Ms. Goldman, but what I **do** know is that the people of New York what to see **justice**, for two innocent girls who were brutally murdered in the hands of this man, or have you somehow forgotten the endless media coverage."

"That's all you care about? Your own case? Well let me tell you something. During their existence the Valisari crime family has stolen close to US$89 million of assets, all fraudulently obtained. They have been responsible for the deaths and disappearances of hundreds of people in Europe and North America. They have kept ten national governments at bay, including our own, and have connections up the yin yang. And you want to lose all that so that **two **families get 'justice', please."

_Paolo was amazed by her lack of compassion._

"Again, I won't budge, because no matter what, there are two grieving families who won't see their daughters anymore, because of this monster, and you want me to give him up?"

"Mr. McCoy, too many people have died because of the Valisari family, more will come I assure you unless you help us by helping Paolo. Besides why'd you think we'd give you a federal order so easily?"

"Because I went against years of personal knowledge and doctrine, and finally trusted we were on the same side!" McCoy shot back, "but with this, I guess we were very wrong."

_McCoy hated this; it was like he was being bullied to give in. Ms. Goldman was weighing human life without remorse._

"So I guess you aren't seeing the validity in our argument then?"

"I guess I don't", answered McCoy.

_Ms. Goldman was throughout the argument angry, but at an instant, she calmed down and reached into her briefcase and pulled out a folder with an assorted array of legal papers and litigation papers. She hands over the folders_

"Then you leave me no choice, than to give you this"

"What is it," asked McCoy.

"In short, it's a federal request. You see we anticipated that you of all people would be harder to deal with…" began Ms. Goldman.

"Coming from you I take this as a compliment," shot back McCoy.

"…so we have this. It's an order, that's ready to be filed right now. All we need to do is to order you judge to sign and officiate it. You see because of you refusal to comply with **our **demands, we have already petitioned the U.S. Supreme Court in Washington to rule that you never had jurisdiction in this case at all. And that goes the same with the NYPD. So anything you do right now will be null and void"

"What do you mean no jurisdiction?" demanded Ms. Novak angrily.

"Paolo is a foreign national, the crime's nature originated in Rome, and thus the whole crime has an international aspect to it. To us, that falls under Federal jurisdiction, not to mention the fact that you used **our **crime lab (FBI crime lab) and **our** legal team (federal court order). And as you know, the federal definition of this crime is much more demanding and requires more than the New York law. Evidence which you don't have. Thus if you force us to have a judge officiate this, after we bring him into our jurisdiction, we will acquit Paolo of all charges. And guess who the public will blame for this. Not us, after all it was the NYPD and your office that's couldn't get enough evidence. So it's your choice, either you comply and we pretend that this federal ruling never happened, and Paolo serve's 5-10, or you could force us to switch jurisdiction to us, and we'll make sure he walks a free man in exchange for his cooperation. Oh, and by the way, we already revoked the federal court order for Paolo's restraint."

"Wait, did you mean a Class A misdemeanour charge," asked Ms. Novak.

"That's right," replied Ms. Goldman, "so consider yourself served"

_McCoy's blood was boiling. Ms. Goldman had obviously gone to Paolo's attorney first. She had the sheer nerve and audacity to railroad him, with this tactic. No wonder Paolo's attorney seemed so confident. Paolo's attorney had struck a deal with the U.S. ADA. This was salt in the wound. There was no doubt now that McCoy was very angry that not only was he and his boss was bullied, but he was blackmailed, all in the name of the reputation of the United States government and Washington politics. The Feds didn't want to do this themselves for the simple reason that it would make feds look bad to the public. They needed the New York to take the rap. McCoy seemed to have no choice. If he wanted Paolo to serve any form of punishment and for his department to be saved, he might have to agree._

_And throughout all this D.A. Branch was sitting there helpless, but just as angry. He bore the brunt of this bad news first , and wanted Ms. Goldman to tell McCoy herself._

_Finally, McCoy spoke._

"Have you no shame, Ms. Goldman," asked McCoy.

"What I don't have, Mr. McCoy, is a hard headed ego that can't see what this man can for us."

_McCoy was about to argue some more, but his boss stopped him._

"Give us some time to think about this," said Branch.

"Of course, I can inform you that you have 48 hours. Thank you for your time."

_Ms. Goldman shows herself out of the office._

_Branch begins talking to McCoy._

"Jack, did you have to be so…," Branch began.

"DAMMIT, Arthur. They had to screw us like this. Why, at a time crucial time like this would they spring this on us. now"

"Because, like she said, they figured that Tudgeman would get the rap for this hadn't he killed himself. Remember jack, if Tudgeman was on the stand, we wouldn't have this dilemma. Believe you me."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when politics and political favours would outweigh justice," remarked McCoy.

"Well you do have to admit, they might have a valid point, trying to prioritize this case…just not to out favour"

"I DON'T CARE, Arthur," began McCoy, "All I know is that there are two families who won't be seeing any justice for their daughters. And we're the ones who have to give them the news."

"I don't like it either, Jack," Branch responded angrily, "but I can't do anything about this, you heard her. And thanks to Paolo's involvement, he'll probably get witness protection and thus a brand new, untraceable identity, living in Florida, easy."

_McCoy thought about his own daughter. Branch spoke up._

"Well, Jack, the best we can and should do is to try to turn this ourselves. Remember…"

_A/N: Crucial_

"the only reason that the Feds can bully us like this, is because of our lack of evidence. If we get a key witness, and I don't care what heaven and earth tells us, we'll prosecute, and before you know it, Paolo's gonna get the needle. So here's what we'll do. I'll make a formal statement to the press about this, while you and Ms. Novak inform the parents of the victims about this. Also let's see what more SVU can give us."

_The lawyers get to work. They had only one shot, and were not about to let Paolo go without a fight._

_You see, the federal order, had appropriately enough legal power, thus Paolo was forced to stay back, BUT, as you saw, this also brought unwanted effects. First, the Feds would demand to be involved in all processes, and would be bothersome literally meddling in everything the New York D.A.'s office and the NYPD investigators would do. Second, without any clearer cut evidence, they would be much more likely to fail to meet the stricter standards provided by the U.S. District Attorneys office. As well, as if that wasn't enough, the Feds (FBI, U.S. District Attorney's office, and the U.S. department of Justice) always had their own agenda and their own interests. Even in a post 9/11 U.S., these level of government hated to work with each other. Often one could, and sometimes would, literally screw the other to get what they wanted. That is exactly what happened here._

Hilridge High School Auditorium

The next day

_Sitting on the bleachers (A/N: the same ones that Kate was arrested in front of) are Mr. and Mrs. McGuire and Mr. and Mrs. Saunders. They listen as McCoy and Ms. Novak. He finishes telling them the news._

"…therefore, I regret to inform you, that with this situation with the U.S. District Attorney's office, the lack of clear evidence, and the overall lack of any solid leads…we might have to let Paolo go"

_The parents are up in an uproar._

"WHAT!" yelled Mr. Saunders.

"You're telling me this criminal murdered my baby, and he might get off," cried Jo, as she's breaking down in tears.

"Mrs. McGuire, I assure you we'll do all we can to avert that scenario, but it is a very real possibility"

"Mr. McCoy, if you don't convict this man and have the state kill him, I'll kill him **myself**," threatened Sam.

_At this McCoy had to warn Sam._

"Mr. McGuire, I understand you are angry, but I must warn you that as officers of the court, anything you say to us can and will be used against you if anything arises," McCoy threatened back, hinting to Sam the consequences of his threats.

"This is an outrage, Mr. McCoy, you must do something to stop this railroading," Mr. Saunders demanded.

"Mr. Saunders, like I said that is exactly what I want, but I'm afraid since this is the doing of the U.S. District Attorney's office, it is out of our hands," replied McCoy, "we did all we could to stop this, even the D.A. himself tried"

"Oh, don't you worry," charged Mr. Saunders angrily, "I have very powerful friends in Washington who will hear about this. I swear I won't rest until that boy is on properly on death row."

_And with that the announcements end._

SVU Precinct.

A day and a half after the meeting with Ms. Goldman

Only Hours away from the hearing.

11:34 p.m.

_Ms. Novak was in conference with all four detectives, plus Detective Captain Cragen, briefing them on exactly what happened. All are stunned, disillusioned and very angry with the news. Detective Captain Cragen is called away by his secretary to meet someone who wants to see him. _

"Oh, God, this can't be happening…" began Stabler.

"Casey, can't you do anything…?" demanded Benson.

"What do you want me to do Liv? Not even, my boss couldn't use his full weight to stop this."

"C'mon Casey, there no way that this can be right"

"It isn't, but this isn't a matter of right, but a matter of legality. I mean all they have to do is get that paper signed over and its over"

"Ah, yes, the same old story of a government cover up, looking out for themselves, to save their own asses," Munch commented angrily.

"So what can we do to stop this," asked Fin.

"The only way we could avert this is if we get a piece evidence that can put Paolo there, doing exactly what we know he did. Either that, or actual eyewitness or someone who knew something", replied Ms. Novak.

"We told you, we've been through the neighbourhood so many times it's beginning to hurt. The 37th can't get anything either. It's a dead end"

_All the detectives grow silent. All of them are losing hope._

_The fact is that what was needed was someone who could nail Paolo for good. The prospect of just coming up with regular witnesses was a challenge. How would they ever come up with this in time for the hearing?_

_The deadline is looming, just hours away, before the deadline._

_The detectives were about to disperse, when a frantic Cragen interrupted them._

"Detectives, you **must** see this in my office. It's **urgent**. You won't believe this," ordered Cragen.

_The detectives all hurry to see what could have gotten Cragen so worked up about. Cragen was a man who saw everything and was regularly a very calm and cool man. This must've been **big**. _

_The detectives all enter his office one by one, and all saw something that had shocked all of them._

_Sitting with a well dressed attorney was someone who was very well dressed and fashionable, not to mention attractive. But, this person wasn't supposed to be here. This person **couldn't **be here. How?_

_It was Lizzie._

_But how? What the hell was going on. Lizzie was more than dead. Her open casket funeral was just two days ago._

_Wait, this couldn't be her…but that means._

_Munch was the first to realize who she really was, then Benson, Stabler, and Fin recognized her as well. The girl spoke up in her sweet Italian accent._

"Buona Sera"

"Isabella Perichi, I presume," asked Munch.

_The girl nodded her head. Then her attorney spoke up._

"Please forgive my client; she's still learning English, while she's here promoting her new solo album in the States. She just heard the public appeal by District Attorney Branch. My client would like to help you put away Mr. Valisari"

_The detectives couldn't believe this. **This **was what they needed, with only hours to spare._

"Wait," asked Cragen, "exactly how does she intend to do this."

"Paolo still loves Isabella very much," replied her attorney, "my client knows for a fact knows everything Paolo did everything and that he used Ms. Saunders to help him **and** that Paolo killed Ms. Saunders afterward"

"Wait how's that possible," asked Ms. Novak.

"Because he told me," replied Isabella, speaking up.

"He **told** you?" Stabler asked in disbelief.

"Everything?" inquired Benson.

"Absolutely everything," confirmed Isabella, "he wanted to be with me, and he told me everything, afterwards. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner; I thought he was just being a 'big shot'. But it wasn't until I came to New York did I find what he said to be true, I mean, I thought he was just being, how do you say it, a lying ass. But when I found out…I was just…please forgive me, I knew I should have come forward sooner. But I still love Paolo, and he loves me. But when I saw what he did to poor Lizzie and Kate…"

_Isabella breaks down and takes solace in her lawyer._

_The detectives are in disbelief, but are very sympathetic to Isabella. So was Ms. Novak, because she just found her 'star' witness (A/N: pun intended). Her lawyer continues._

"Thus, my client is willing to testify against Paolo, only in exchange for immunity on any obstruction or accomplice charges," her lawyer continued.

_Everyone looks at Ms. Novak for her word on this. She nods her head in agreement. Isabella continues._

"Please, I really want to make things right. I know I can't bring Lizzie or Kate back. I want to make things right."

_Then Cragen speaks up._

"Ms. Perichi, are you willing to cooperate with us"

_Isabella nods._

"Are you willing to testify at a hearing and a trial?" asked Ms. Novak.

_Isabella nods again. _

"Ms. Perichi, did Paolo tell you about what he did to Kate as well?"

"Yes, he said he got rid of her."

"Did he say anything about a weapon, of how he did this," Benson asked.

"Yes, I know he said something about throwing it into a river"

"Did he say where?" Stabler asked.

"He only told me, he sealed it in a Ziploc bag and went to Riverside park to get rid of it."

_Then the detectives knew. They converse to themselves_

"Riverside Park? If he said he ditched it in water, it must've been…" began Stabler

"The Hudson (river)," finished Benson.

"Good, I'll send dive teams to recover the body. With the gun, we can easily get ballistics to match the bullet," remarked Cragen.

_Then something came to Stabler. _

"Wait, if he sealed it in a Ziploc bag, that must mean…," started Fin

"…his DNA and prints might still be on it," finished Benson.

_Stabler and Benson knew that Paolo's luck had run out and he had grown impatient, and had made stupid mistakes. He seemed to have forgotten that putting it in a Ziploc bag would keep the evidence usable._

"So are we finished here?" Isabella's attorney asked.

"Yes, we'll see you back here at 8 tomorrow? We still need to go over some details with Ms. Perichi before the hearing" asked Cragen.

_Isabella and her lawyer converses in whispers to each other on this _

"Yes, tomorrow," agreed Isabella.

_At this Isabella gets up and begins to walk away with her lawyer. Cragen speaks up one last time_

"Thank you Ms. Perichi"

_Isabella smiles warmly at Cragen for understanding. Cragen looks at Isabella's sweet face and almost marvels at that smile. It was exactly the same as Lizzie's. Exactly._

_Twenty minutes later…_

_The detectives all agree that this was it for now. It was too late at night and all the detectives except for Cragen proceeded to the elevators out to the exit. All had a rough day, but none could wait for what would happen now. _

"Looks like Paolo's getting sloppy," Benson commented.

"Yeah, looks like he being screwed by his girlfriend **again**" Munch added humorously.

"More like, for the last time," finished Fin.

"I don't know, if Paolo trusted her that much, I still think he loves her"

_As all the detectives finish filing in after Ms. Novak, Benson pushes the close button on the door. It begins to close. It looks like Paolo's end now._

_Suddenly, an arm from a familiar person suddenly blocks the door closure from the outside._

_It was the Captain. He wouldn't let them leave. As the door opened the detectives saw an almost stunned, but very serious and potent look on their bosses face._

"Paolo escaped protective custody"

_The detectives, without any further thought, rushed back to their desk for the impromptu briefing._

"Dammit," muttered Benson.

_That pretty much summed up what everyone else was thinking too._

_Now there was **absolutely no** question, Paolo was the perp. Dead center, no question about it. But now, he escaped…_

_The detectives were now beyond pissed._

_They wanted Paolo, and now they weren't afraid to use force, as they automatically have a warrant out for Paolo's arrest. _

_The debate ends and the hunt begins._

A/N: Hello. We are getting very close to the end. One more chapter plus an epilogue (because this story won't die in my head and I feel like I owe you for you patience), and my story will come to a close. Please forgive. I needed to get this out of my system. I know for real LM fans, this might be too legal and/or too slow. If it was, I tried to fix it up, but my next (and last story) chapter will be fast pace and hard hitting I assure you.

Oh, yeah and on a note from a previous chapter. It turns out the NYPD doesn't have a 'SWAT', but rather has 'ESU', which stands for Elite Services Unit. It's essentially the same thing, and they will be definitely be used. (Think of a suspenseful and dramatic busts and situation for my next chapter ).

_**Please Review**_

GFMarshall.


	11. Chapter 11: Warrants & Hostages

A/N: Hello. I would again like to thank you all for you continued and generous support. I have decided onone more chapter after this oneand an epilogue after that. The epilogue will be a little different than the whole Law and Order SVU, but I'm sure once you read it you won't mind. The epilogue is my way of thanking all of my faithful readers and future readers, of this story, for keeping up with me.

Black Knight 03: Thank you so much for your review. I'm sorry I missed acknowledging you in my last two chapters (if you noticed). And, yes, I assure you both Gordo and Miranda will be greatly involved in both the progression and conclusion, in a very exciting way. How? Well just keep reading.

SunRise19: Thanks for keeping up with my story. You're the kind of reader that I'm aiming for, and I consider your continued input invaluable. Thanks, but keep reading and reviewing.

Abuhin: Thanks for your continued support and praise. Don't worry I'll make this good.

LegendaryBlade14: Don't worry, just review when you can. But thanks for your input, I hope this is to your liking.

PsYcHoJo: Thank you so very much for your comments. I aim to please, considering you were one of my first faithful readers. Trust me, it gets SO much better. And if thought the last two chapters were good, wait till you read this.

Lizzie01: Thanks for your continued reading. I know that you thought of what happened to Lizzie distasteful, so thanks even more for sticking with me. Although a friendly warning, this chapter is exciting butdarker.

Celestia Memora: Thanks for your warm comments. I'm like you in a way, as you probably already read from my intro Authors note, this was inspired by MY Lizzie brainwashed little relative (only in my case, it was my cousin, I don't have a sister). So keep reading. I won't disappoint.

Alley Parker: As you already know I really liked your story "Player". Anyways,I'll post a review of your story 'My LMM theory soon, like you asked me to. I already read it, and now I understand where your views come from. But one thing I MUST clear up. Like I said in a previous chapter, I **didn't** watch the actual movie. I just read more than enough LM fanfiction to understand the picture, so that I could write a Law and Order SVU story on it. Like I also said, if I did, my rep would fall and crash like a rock (Remember, I'm a guy). Also, at first your review of my Chapter 10 seemed like a bit of a flame, but I'm, hoping you didn't intentionally mean it that way (you probably didn't by the looks of it). And to clear up your question, yes, it was a little farfetched (Isabella's justification for her knowing about Paolo) but this was plausible (based on an actual episode of the original Law and Order) and remember, people are not always rational. Thank you so very much, but keep reading and reviewing.

FireSeeker: Thank you for your warm comment. I feel the same way with LM fanfiction, so that's why I wrote this. Please keep on reading, and please **review **again. Thanks.

T.V./Movie sources I would like to credit: Law and Order SVU (obviously) and the original Law and Order (Dick Wolf is a creative genius); S.W.A.T., Shaft.

**Important Note (warning): **Like I said in the beginning of the story, **this particular chapter will exhibit the worst of human nature.** So far, for some this may seem already so, but for especially real Law and Order: SVU followers (like me); this may not seem the case. Well it isn't **_so far_**. I must warn that **this** chapter is the epitome of the **very dark and disturbing **aspect of a SVU case This is what I mean. I you want to say/comment/suggest **anything** at all, **please review**. **Please don't stop reading and reviewing. **

These concluding chapters are dedicated to the late Jerry Orbach (Det. Briscoe). Jerry Orbach was by far the greatest detective character (played by a great New Yorker) in all of Law and Order history. He by far **was** New York (both Briscoe and Orbach). Law and Order and New York City will never be the same without you.

Jerry Orbach (Detective Lenny Briscoe): 1935-2004

Anyways enough talk. Paolo has escaped with the NYPD's elite SVU unit on his tail. Can they catch him? Without further adieu, the concluding chapters of…

Innocence Lost- a Law and Order: Special Victims Unit case

Grand Hyatt Hotel

Park Avenue at Grand Central Station

Manhattan

12:12 a.m.

_Detectives Benson and Stabler arrive in the penthouse suite, they the officers and CSU already there. They begin to talk to the lead officer as well as the officers who were supposed to be guarding Paolo._

"How the hell did this happen?" Stabler demanded angrily.

_The officer in charge begins, _

"Paolo's been keeping room service busy since 8 this evening. On his last round he escaped, posed as the room service boy," replied the lead officer, pointing to the dazed boy in his underwear, receiving attention from the paramedics.

"What do you mean," asked Benson.

"The room service boy looked exactly like Paolo, on his last round of room service to Paolo's room. Paolo knocked him out with a paperweight to the back of his head and stole his clothes. Came out with the cart and went downstairs," replied the lead officer.

"And where the hell were you guys," demanded Stabler harshly.

_The lead officer relented._

"My partner was on coffee break, and I had to use the can, give me a break, I thought he was the server boy"

"Didn't you look," asked Benson.

"Yeah, I did" replied the lead officer annoyed.

_Then Stabler went face to face with him._

"Well you didn't look hard enough…now he's gone, you know how hard it was for us to collar him in the first place," asked Stabler, who was particularly pissed.

"Look, I'm sorry…," replied the officer

"Well sorry won't help now, will it…I want your CID number, as well as your delegate and you CO (the lead officer's boss)" demanded Stabler.

_The lead officer relented. He knew he was in real trouble, not only with the department (NYPD), but he knew the press would crucify him as well, because by now the news of Paolo was already public knowledge._

Downstairs…Outside the service exit.

_Detectives Briscoe and Green are analyzing the trail that lead to the back door outside. They sum up the possible scenario, after interviewing the few who saw Paolo run and the few security cameras that caught Paolo._

"Alright, so Paolo made it here by the service elevators, and fled out the back."

"Yeah, he dumped his clothes after he got out" Green commented in the overturned cart outside, with the clothes in its bottom shelf.

"Which means, unless our Italian friend's running around Manhattan in his boxers, he hid his clothes in the same shelf, took it downstairs and changed," hypothesized Briscoe.

"And with the kitchen closed, no one saw, not even the janitor." Green reported.

Back at the SVU precinct.

_Cragen's giving a briefing to all the SVU detectives as well as the extra officers and Ms. Novak who are called in to help._

"Your telling me Paolo escaped posing as the bell boy"

"Service boy," corrected Stabler.

"And they didn't notice the difference," Cragen asked, rhetorically, in disbelief, about the officers.

_Then Cragen continues with…_

"Alright, we do have some good news," Cragen started.

"What do you mean," Benson asked.

"Well, the divers found the preserved silenced .45 Beretta (the gun), and the lab found both Paolo's prints and DNA. Ballistics also proved a positive match, the gun was definitely the one that killed Kate"

"Alright, so now we have everything we need to put Paolo behind bars," commented Ms. Novak, "except for Paolo himself. Damn why's this so hard?"

"Don't worry, we'll catch this perp, and bring him down" assured Stabler angrily, but supportively.

"It's not as easy as you think, since the Feds already gave him back his passport, and revoked the restraining order," remarked Ms. Novak.

"Alright, so now the question is, where could he have gone?" said Benson.

"In this city, his face's incurring the wrath of pro-Lizzie New Yorkers, so if he was in public domain for long, he would've been 'outed' by now," hypothesized Cragen.

"He'd probably run considering, he know were out to get him"

"Well, I've already called the officials at Grand Central station. They said that they didn't catch anyone fitting Paolo's description on any of their surveillance cams. And neither did any of the taxi cab companies in the city"

"No, Paolo's much smarter than that Captain," remarked Stabler, "he'd have to expect that we'd be waiting for him if he took the trains, plus he'd have to realize that no intercity buses or trains are going to leave at this hour"

"So what are you saying?" asked Benson.

"My gut's telling me that if Paolo were to run and try to escape, he wouldn't use trains or buses," began Stabler, "He's probably gonna rest up before he runs again."

"So you thinking he's taking refuge in a safehouse," confirmed Cragen.

"It's the only option that makes sense"

"But who would give him refuge?" asked Benson.

_They all pause to think._

"What about the Feds, I mean how desperate…" Stabler asked a little wearily and desperate.

"No, they wouldn't dare," Ms. Novak assured, "they may have screwed us legally, but there's no way that they would do anything criminally, especially now. If he had gone to the Feds, they'd have no choice but to give him to us."

"How 'bout friends?" asked Cragen.

"Well, according to the officers guarding Paolo, he didn't receive any visits from friends," replied Benson.

"Probably because most of then are still in Europe," finished Cragen.

"Besides, Paolo's only friends would be fake ones, and if his friends are anything like Paolo, they wouldn't have anything to do with him," hypothesized Stabler.

_The detectives all are discouraged, but then Ms. Novak asks._

"Wait, Paolo has no friends in New York, but what about family?" asked Cragen.

"Wait! That's right," said Ms. Novak, "Paolo was supposed to testify against them in relation to there activities in New York and Europe. His family is established here"

"But wait, wouldn't his family be out to get Paolo, after he snitched know about this," asked Benson.

"No, his family knows that their relatives are in Attica, but they don't know it was Paolo who put them there yet", replied Ms. Novak.

_Cragen then gives his orders._

"Good, I've already put all police units on alert and informed the Port Authority, Canadian Border officials, the FAA, and Bus Transport officials, so he's not going anywhere. Liv, Elliot, check with Organized Crime Bureau on the Valisari's, narrow down the possible hideout places" begins Cragen, "and use **force**, I want Paolo stopped now."

_The detectives leave._

Organized Crime Bureau (of the NYPD)

One Police Plaza

_The lead detective of the Organized Crime Bureau, quickly shows paper files as well, as computer data to both detectives, while briefing them._

"Alright, so where did Paolo escape from, again"

"Grand Hyatt hotel, Grand Central station," replied Stabler

"And your sure he didn't hop a train," asked the detective.

"No, he didn't take a cab either," asked the detective

"So if he went out on foot, his choices were limited," remarked the detective.

"How so?" asked Stabler.

"You see, most of the establishments used by the Valisari's are in Brooklyn, only three in the Bronx, which makes it easier," said the detective while bringing up the visual aide for the detectives on his computer.

"And why is that?" asked Benson

"Because the last two places," remarked the detective, "the Feds busted in and shut down the place, last week, said for money laundering"

"That leaves the one left" remarked Benson.

"Yep, its Giovanni and Luciano's Sports bar and club"

"Luciano, as in Consul General Luciano Valisari"

"Same guy," relented the detective, "Luciano also has ties with his 'family business'. He a hell of a lot more active in the money laundering scam that's been going on"

_Then Benson and Stabler realized…_

"Elliot, remember where Paolo said he worked,"

"As a bartender at his cousin's bar," confirmed Stabler.

_Benson then asks the detective._

"Is Giovanni related to…," began Benson

"Yep, that's the cousin you want," confirmed the detective using the information the police had on the Valisari's.

"Oh, and one more thing, do you if there's any particular type of gun these mobsters these mobsters use," asked Benson, knowing it might have been a dumb question. But it wasn't

"Actually yeah, these mobsters are actually pretty picky in picking weapon to 'whack' people with, always a .45 Beretta…," responded the detective, referring to their known M.O.

_Both detectives then realized and knew that that was where Paolo got the same gun to kill Kate. But that means he could still be armed, since mobsters were never in short supply._

"Thanks," Stabler said as he and his partner headed out with the information and the address.

"Oh, detectives," said the detective.

_Benson and Stabler turn to hear the detective._

"I hope you get this thug. Lizzie reminds me of niece," relents the detective.

_Benson and Stabler acknowledges the detective before they leave off._

"Area looks like 37th precinct territory," comments Benson as she studies the location of the bar in her file.

"Let's get Briscoe and Green to help us," replied Stabler.

_Benson agrees and they leave._

Giovanni and Luciano's Sports bar and club

764 Rhodes St.

_**THUD**_

_The normally calm patrons of this establishment (as well as the bartender), were instantly startled by the breaching of the door by Stabler (by his foot) and even more shocked to see 3 armed and armoured detectives barge in, weapons drawn, and ready, storming in, with 3 even heavier armed and armoured police officers charging in behind them to secure the safety of the detectives by guarding the patrons, likely mob members. The patrons all generally and slowly rise to confront or to escape the team after being startled so late. But Stabler orders them down in the harshest and loudest police tone while displaying 2 blue and white coloured pieces of legal paper…_

"Nobody move! We have **both** a search and arrest warrant for one Paolo Valisari, as well as anything pertaining to him and any criminal activity he is doing or has already done, all of which he is suspected of. Anyone who knows anything about his whereabouts, come forward or face obstruction charges"

_The patrons slowly relent and sit down in response to this. Stabler orders two officers to the back of the store, He and Green looks for Giovanni among the patrons and barkeeps, while Briscoe and the remaining police officer keep watch over the patrons. He instantly notices a man behind the counter. He is medium build, olive tanned, Italian man, whom Stabler knew was Giovanni (from his picture in the Organized Crime Bureau). Stabler and Green approaches. Giovanni remains calm as he asks…_

"I assume you weren't bluffing about the warrants," asked Giovanni.

"I assure you we're not," replied Stabler, handing the warrants to Giovanni.

_After reading the warrants, the bartender relents, and returns cleaning his glasses and continues to close up shop. As Green looks on, he spots a familiar Italian man, finishing a beer, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with the cops. Green walks toward him and takes a look and confirms it…_

"Detective Stabler, look who we have here," Green said.

_The Italian man turned around to show his face._

"Consul General Luciano Valisari," confirmed Stabler.

_Then Consul Valisari's indifferent look disappears from his face and is replaced by a disgruntled look, which pisses both detectives off. He speaks up._

"Detectives, how nice of you to not only go to great lengths to ruin my nephew, but to personally come and interrupt our business…," began the Consul.

"Where is he," demanded Stabler, who suspected because of his ties, had to have at least helped out Paolo, if not done more.

_Then the Consul piped up snobbishly._

"I don't know, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," replied the Consul.

_Then Green goes face to face, confronting the Consul, while brandishing an older copy of the New York Post lying on a nearby barstool, showing a face of Lizzie with the subtitle "Queen of our Hearts"_

"Look, you better tell us, because he raped, sodomized, and murdered an innocent girl and murdered another one after that. So that stupid comment of yours, just made you eligible for us to charge **you** with obstruction of justice.

_The consul looks at the paper, while confronting Green._

"My nephew didn't ruin her…she ruined him," the Consul insisted.

_Then referring to the newspaper Green was holding._

"If there was any truth in this world, that should be renamed, 'Queen of the Sluts'," remarked the Consul.

_Then Green lost it. He had a soft spot for Lizzie's angelic face too. He had a history of excessive use of police force. And now, it looks like he's going to be taking it out on the Consul._

_Green takes the Consul by the collar and slams him to the opposite wall, while Stabler tries to control him._

"You're gonna regret saying that," threatened Green.

"Calm down detective," urged Stabler, as he tries to both control Green and retake Valisari into his care.

_In response to this act, the loyal patrons rise and are ready to confront the two detectives in true mob style. Luckily Briscoe and the remaining officer are there. Briscoe quickly steps forward towards the patrons and orders them down, while the officer raises his police shotgun at them._

"SIT DOWN, there'sPLENTY of room at RIKERS"

_Again, the patrons relent. Then the Consul pipes up. _

"I'm calling police brutality on you," threatened the Consul, at mainly Green.

"SHUT UP," replied Green as he shook the Consul, still holding to him roughly.

"Easy, Ed," tried Briscoe, keeping an eye on his anger prone partner.

_Then Stabler speaks up. They were definitely breaking protocol. But Stabler didn't care either. Right now, he wanted Paolo. He can deal with the ACLU later._

"Tell us where Paolo is and this can all be over," said Stabler referring to the situation and to the grip of Detective Green.

"I have diplomatic immunity…"

"Which'll be useless, when we report you criminal activities and your criminal connections to the Attorney General's office," assured Stabler, finishing the Consul's sentence off for him.

_Then the consul's face drops, and pauses and sighs. _

_Then the two officers, who were searching the back, came out of the backrooms and reported…_

"Nothing, sir he's not here," said the first officer.

_Stabler acknowledged this. But then him and Green refocused on the Consul. The Consul was realizing that there was no way he would escape the Attorney General's office, much less the death grip of Detective Green. He relents._

"Look, I don't know where he is now, but I know where he might be…," he relented while gurgling his surly chest and saliva.

"WHERE," demanded Green.

"He has a place that his father got him. He bought it for him, and he's been living there ever since he came to New York, I have the address"

_Onlywhen he saidthat did Green let go of the Consul. The consul quickly scribbles down the address. It's a luxury apartment in Queens._

_Stabler, then retreats. _

"Alright, I'll call up my partner to do this and meet up with her too…you think you can handle it?" Stabler asked Briscoe.

"Yeah, don't worry we got things covered from here," assured Briscoe.

_Green still confronts the Consul…_

"This is isn't over yet, you're still under arrest," reminded Green.

"And I'm still calling police brutality on you…"

_But Green, not caring about that, begins to handcuff the Consul and reads him his rights._

"Consul General Valisari, you're under arrest for…,"

Outside Paolo's door (but inside the apartment building)

_The usually quiet hallway is disturbed by the thunderous storming of 6 very heavily armed and armoured (soldier-like) NYPD Elite Services Unit (SWAT) or ESU. All of the ESU officers are sporting police SMG's (Sub machine guns) and shotguns as well as tactical (and bulletproof) vest and helmet. The first two are carrying a police battering ram (solely for **busting down** doors) ready for the forced entry. They are lead by Detectives Benson and Tutuola (Fin), who are also readily armed, Benson with her 9 mm and Fin with a police shotgun. _

_They all 'stack' the door. Fin and Benson puts their ear to the door. Their catch the pulsing Italian music, so loud they could almost make out the lyrics._

"Music, he could be in there," Benson relayed to Fin.

"Let's find out," replied Fin, as he nodded to the ESU officers behind him.

_Benson bangs the door three times._

"POLICE,OPEN UP," shouts Benson to the inside.

_Immediately, both detectives stand back and Benson orders…_

"**Break it DOWN"**, orders Benson.

_Without a second to spare, the two battering ram wielding ESU officers…_

**CRACK, thud**

"**POLICE!"**

"**POLICE!"**

"**POLICE, ARREST WARRANT,"**

_While shouting, the ESU officers drop the battering ram to the side and instantly charge into the luxury apartment like stampeding bulls with guns ready to fire at any moment. Benson and Fin charge in as well, but they linger in the living room while the officers search the other rooms. _

"Check the back rooms," orders Benson.

"Nothing yet in the living room," Fin commented.

_Fin then spots a counter full of spilled whitish power, coming from a brick shaped, aluminium foil wrapped packet, familiar to Fin from his day in narcotics division._

"Liv, look, crystal meth," revealed Fin

"This guys high…," began Benson.

"More like this guy's off his whack," continued Fin, "by looking at that used portion looks like he's done so much he'd…"

"Clear"

"Clear"

"Clear. Nobody's home detectives."

_The detectives pause when suddenly..._

"DETECTIVES," shouted the ESU officer from one of the backrooms.

_Benson and Fin immediately rush to that backroom. They enter and pause just inside what was obviously the master bedroom. Paolo's Bedroom. Shades are drawn but there is dim light coming form the nearby bedside stand next to the bed. _

"You really should see this," said the ESU officer disgusted, referring to the whole room.

_Benson and Fin looks around and are mortified. They notice the bed was in use not long ago, and open bottles of KY jelly were lying on the side. What grabs their attention, was what was playing in direct view of the whole room, but especially the bed. What was playing on the large screen plasma T.V. was obviously a homemade DVD. The footage was from a hidden camera, purposely designed to give a shaded, multi faceted picture of the same thing, four times on the screen, whose design reminded of what pedophiles use. But that wasn't what mortified the detectives. It was the footage. Paolo had made this DVD from a hidden camera hidden in Lizzie's **shower **_**_bathtub_**. _And on repeated playback was footage of a Lizzie being taped showering and taking a bath, with her full exposed body in view. _

_They couldn't believe it. Paolo had made a porn tape of Lizzie, for his own pleasure, with her unbeknownst to any of it. _

"Good Lord," said a disgusted Fin trying to partially cover his eyes, to prevent him from seeing an underage Lizzie.

_And Lizzie was indeed underage. Benson knew from the skyline shown in window, caught in the footage, where he hadfilmed this._

_He hadfilmed this in **Rome**._

_Lizzie would be barely 14 years old._

"You know what this means," said Fin.

"The bastard did **child porn** of **Lizzie,**" correctly concluded an outraged Benson.

_Then Fin found something on the bed too._

"God, it looks like he was enjoying it too," Fin pointed out to Benson.

_He pointed to the bed. The used KY jelly. But Fin, after putting his protective foresic gloves on, pointed at the spot where plentiful amounts of semen lay. Benson was even more disgusted, and a more enraged._

"He was masturbating to it," Benson said correctly.

"And looks what he used to jack himself off with," said Fin.

_Benson saw the piece of clothing that was soaked with semen. _

"Panties," confirmed Benson.

"Fifty bucks says it was Lizzie's, and Paolo stole it from her in Rome"

_Fin then feels the warmth of the sheets. Remembering that Paolo was high enough to now to be deranged, Fin concludes._

"This guy could be anywhere now"

_Both Fin and Benson notice behind the closed blinds that the window was open, and as they looked outside, the fire escape had clearly been used. Paolo was long gone._

"He escaped out to the streets again," Fin said angrily.

_Benson then concluded angrily._

"Now we got him on charges of Drug possession and producing andviewingchild porn (A/N: two separate charges)"

_Suddenly the ESU officer in the room spoke up, as he popped out of nowhere from an adjacent room._

"Add **distribution** to those child porn charges"

"Please tell me your joking," pleaded Benson, not sure if she could go on without blowing her cool.

"I wish I was," replied the ESU officer.

_The ESU officer lead the detectives to the adjacent room. They see the improvised study room. The only thing there was a table and a laptop connected to the internet. The programs running include, a Windows media payer, playing the same video of Lizzie, a Windows Video creator, live feed programs, which were streamlining packaging and sending the media to two web sites, both running. One was English, probably based in the U.S., while the other was an Italian site. Both illegal by international law._

"Alright, get tech suppor there, we need this packed and sent to the SVU lab," Benson ordered trying to contain her anger.

_This was to track the sources, distributors, producers, and customers. All of whom are breaking the law._

_It's only then do they take heed of the pulsating music playing inside the previous bedroom. It was playing all throughout, also on repeat, from when Paolo was last here._

"Wait, I recognize that song."

_Benson walked in checked the track and the CD playing in the room. She couldn't believe. While Paolo had done all this, he had been listening to while he had been 'pleasuring' himself to his footage of Lizzie…_

"What Dreams are made of, Paolo and Isabella Duet version" Benson confirmed, "I don't believe it."

"Yeah, he's got the same song as background music for his 'porn' for both his video the video he sent out.

_Then Benson's cell phone rang. She picks up_

"Benson"

_Fin surveys the scene more in disgust and anger. But he's caught by Benson's face as it fell and flew into seriousness. Something was seriously wrong. She hangs up and tells Fin._

"Fin, that was Cragen, 911 call came in. It was Isabella's bodyguard. Isabella's been **kidnapped**."

"WHAT! How?" asked Fin stunned.

"He was knocked out, Paolo had a gun," replied Benson, "the mobsters must've given to him"

"God, if he's as high as he is, and armed with a gun, who knows what he'll do," remarked Fin.

"We gotta go, we'll meet Elliot and Munch there," agreed Benson as she rushed out the room with Fin.

_The detectives wrap up along with the ESU team. They leave the rest to the regular police and CSU. Now they had to go to Isabella's hotel. Now they also had to contend with a newer, more dangerous Paolo. High, armed, and deranged._

Isabella Perichi's Penthouse suite.

Plaza Hotel

Manhattan

_Benson and Fin barges into the busy penthouse suite. They meet up with their other two partners and their captain. Fin and Munch both carry on analyzing the scene and interview bystanders. The scene was not unlike Paolo's suite, as Benson and Stabler briskly moves in past the frantic police and meet up with their captain. He leads the CSU and police officers and guides the paramedics to the aid of both Isabella's attorney and bodyguard, who are both nursing head wounds. The lead officer meets up with Benson and Stabler._

"What happened," Benson asked the lead officer.

"Bodyguard said a punk kid came in posing as a fan of Isabella's. When the bodyguard tried to get rid of him, he was surprised by a .45, the kid was wielding, and after taking him inside, bodyguard got his ass pistol whipped. He was just waking up, when paramedics arrived," explained the officer.

"What about Isabella's attorney," asked Stabler.

"Don't know, we just calmed him down, just before you guys came. He was all over the place when we arrived. Looks like the kid did him in too."

Then Benson and Stabler approched the distraught attorney. The attorney takes one look them and recognizes them instantly.

"Oh, thank God you're here," began the attorney.

"Are you all right," asked Benson

"I don't know…", replied the attorney.

"What happened," asked Stabler.

The attorney's still in a haze, but answers.

"I was here early at Isabella's request, we had to prep for the hearing, when somehow he showed up…I mean I don't know how he got past the bodyguard…"

"Bodyguard was pistol whipped, just like you," answered

"Oh, man. Look detectives…"

The attorney stutters, not being used to this and all.

"Its alright take you time and breathe, what happened," guided Stabler.

"When he came in, I confronted him. That's when he pulls out a gun and orders me on my knees on the floor,"

"What'd he look like?" asked Benson.

"He was crazy, like he was breathing hard and heavily and had bloodshot eyes, and screaming everywhere. Isabella was in the shower, so she didn't hear, when Paolo took my car keys, and ordered me to tell him where my car was, and I told him. Man, he must've been on something, it wasn't natural."

"Did you see his face," asked Benson.

"Oh, yeah…in fact he looked like…," began the attorney.

Then the attorney sits up and realizes who it actually was. He didn't recognize him at first…but realizes…

"Oh, God it wasn't…," began the attorney.

"Was it him?" interrupted Stabler, as he flashed a hand held version of Paolo's arrest picture.

"Oh, dear Lord, yeah it **was **Paolo"

Now the detectives were really worried. So was the attorney.

"Wait, where's Isabella," asked the attorney, really concerned.

Stabler quickly surveys the officers, who shook their head to him, before answering.

"She gone, Paolo kidnapped her"

The attorney shows even greater signs of worry but more guilt than anything else.

"Oh, God, why didn't I stop him…," began the attorney.

"Don't worry about it, there was nothing you could do about it. He was high and armed, you did the smart thing. You could've gotten worse."

"Yeah, but he took Isabella with him. And my rental car too."

"Rental car?" asks Benson.

"Yeah, my car's in the shop. I rented it from AVIS for Isabella."

"Calm down, its alright. Now which branch did you rent it from."

"Manhattan branch, near Broadway. It's a silver Mercedes-Benz CLK. I remember the license plate- 872 DFFY"

"By any chance, did you hear or catch anything, at all, that might have told you where Paolo was taking Isabella"

"No, all I remember after he took my car keys and knocked out."

"Alright thanks for you help, you did great," said Benson as Stabler writes down the car info.

_The attorney relents as the detectives leave him so that he can be further treated by paramedics. They rush outside of the room to meet their Captain who was also finished. They brief each other on the testimonies they all heard, but they still needed answers to a piece of this that didn't make any sense._

"Wait, first of all, how did Paolo know what hotel to find Isabella in?" asked Cragen.

"My guess is that, he correctly figured that Isabella would be staying at the ritziest place in town," hypothesized Benson.

_It looked like Paolo's luck was coming back to him. Out of the hundreds of high end hotels in the city, Paolo knew Isabella well enough that she would be staying at the Plaza. There was no other real explanation. But more questions still needed to be answered._

"Alright, but how did he know that Isabella was staying at the penthouse suite," asked Stabler.

"Guessed again?" Benson asked.

"Nope," interrupted Munch answering her question, just joining the conversation, "I just came back from the surveillance room. Apparently, Isabella had just came back to the hotel, while Paolo was pacing in the lobby. He spotted her, she didn't spot him. Looks like, Isabella was talking to a service boy about bringing towels to her room. He must've heard where they were going, and Paolo waited until the towels were delivered before making his move on her suite."

Cragen then speaks up.

"Well, it makes perfect sense Paolo wants to get rid of her. She's the only person who can tie him to any of this. But how did he know she was going to testify in the first place."

"New York Post, sir," replied Benson, "One PP, (police slang for NYPD headquarters), leaked out the hints that someone from his past would come back to testify it was him. Paolo must've known instantly that it was Isabella. Looks like one PP wanted the positive publicity. There's no way they expected that Paolo would escape."

"Wait, why didn't Isabella have any more protection, besides one bodyguard?" asked Benson

"Same reason why Paolo needed to lip synch in Rome, she isn't that famous here. That kind of extra protection problably wasn't warranted," answered Stabler.

Then Stabler pipes up extremely worried and angry.

"Look, we gotta find Isabella first. Any longer, and Paolo's gonna make sure she ends up like Lizzie and Kate"

"Alright, we know that Paolo had to have used the car to leave," started Benson, "since it was a rental, AVIS should have at least a tracker."

"To track it when it gets stolen," finished Stabler.

"But where do you think he's going," asked Benson.

"I don't know, problably some place secluded and quiet, same places like Lizzie and Kate. But where ever he is, the car'll be there too"

Then Cragen gives his orders.

"Fine, Liv, Elliot, check out the AVIS branch, have them track the car. The minute you have anything, call me up, I'll put locals on high alert and I'll notify city and state police about the Car. Remember, Isabella could already be dead, so there's no time to lose. I'll also alert ESU. You'll have them the moment you locate Paolo. Fin, Munch, if and when anything goes down, I want you there."

_The detectives wrap up._

AVIS Rental Car: Manhattan-Broadway Branch

998 Tempsten Street

Manhattan

The detectives are now waiting for the clerk to track the car. The situation has already been explained and dealt with.

"Alright, CLK Mercedes, 872 DFFY…Yep, its was tracked going from the Plaza Hotel, pass into the freeway and headed to Queens."

"Queens, wait where in Queens"

This troubled the detectives, because they knew that was where Lizzie and Gordo lived. At this deranged state, who know what he'll do. The detectives wouldn't wait to find out.

"Here he is. Hopefield cemetary, Queens"

"Cemetary? Well, it's a quiet place, but why in Queens?" asked Stabler.

This confused the detectives for only a moment, until Benson realized why a cemetery, but especially why this particular cemetary, which was unfamiliar to Benson until this case. Benson gets ready to leave

"Hey do you think we could have that info," Benson asked the clerk referring to the printed out information"

"Sure, these are only copies anyways," remarked the clerk.

"Thanks," said Benson, as she took the information and headed outside with her partner in tow.

"Wait, Hopefield sounds familiar…," began Stabler.

_Then Stabler realized what his partner realized earlier. Paolo wasn't just going to any old cemetery._

_Hopefield Cemetery was the one Lizzie was buried in. What ever he was going to do to Isabella, he was going to do it there. And considering his despicable nature, God knows what else he'll do. Both Benson and Stabler knew that he was going to do it near Lizzie's resting place. They had to stop him. They rush to their car, while Benson calls up on her cell…_

"We have a Code 3, niner, Code 3 niner, deranged suspect with a hostage. Priority one. Request ESU assistance, I repeat request ESU assistance, at Hopefield cemetery, area 32, near the hills in the area of the city. Set a perimeter, prepare for search."

Her radio call responds back

"click Roger that, priority one, ESU teams on route from dispatch. ETA 15 minutes. click"

Benson then called Cragen, who in turn proceeded set everything up, himself included to meet this threat.

_This was it._

Hopefield Cemetary

Area 32, Hill 3

Queens

2 hours after Isabella's kidnapping.

_The scene at the tranquil cemetery is rudely interrupted by the loud and frantic disembarkment of **4** entire five man ESU (SWAT) field teams (20 men). The perimeter is being set up, and the ESU teams, evenmore heavily armed than when they arrived at Paolo's door. This time they approach at a distance. This time, they prepare for a hostage retrieval and recovery. And this time, 2 ESU police **snipers** (ESU specialists) had also been called. They approach stealthily (from the bushes and scenary surrounding them) from both in front of and behind where they found both the car and the suspect. _

_Lizzie's grave was at the top of a miniature, but substantial hill, ESU teams approached from both sides. ESU had called up on police negotiators, who were ready to plead from a command post being set up. Lizzie's plot, was a rather elaborate and beautiful one, with a wide headstone, and resting atop of it was a medium sized stature of a beautiful angel. Just like Lizzie._

_ESU had successfully located 2 people. One was holding the other hostage, with the gun._

_The snipers take high ground positions and survey the scenario. ESU and Police negotiators are successfully stalling and delaying anything from happening. They knew that only SVU could handle this._

_At this point all of the SVU detectives involved arrived, with (of course) guns drawn and ready, and sporting full police body armour. The standing order for all ESU teams was to follow the command of Captain Cragen himself. But before that, Cragen and the other detectives want to talk to the lead officer of this scenario, about what happened before. They learn that this has escalated exactlyhow they didn't want to. **A** **hostage situation**. The lead officer directs the attention to the cemetery caretaker, who saw the entire thing and was the one who called the police to bring them here (this specific part). And by entire thing, he means the events leading up to it and what happened before any police even arrive. He tells the whole story from the beginning._

"Alright, what all I saw was this," explained the caretaker frantically, knowing the hostage situation first hand, "I was across the hill, when I saw a young man crying and mourning over Lizzie's grave. He was crying and crying, until he walked away. He just made it out of sight, when from the other side of the hill, comes this other young man. Good lord, he was just awful, he was stumbling up the hill and when he got to Lizzie's grave, he began to **desecrate** it. The man went on and on, spitting on the grave, stomping on it, trying to kick apart the stone angel."

"And what did you do," asked Stabler.

"I just plain charged up there with shovel in hand, ready to kick him out of the property and bash his head if he didn't. But then he took a gun out of the front of his pants and brandishes it at me. Oh, Lordy, thank heavens he didn't shoot me. He just hollered at me to go away and keep digging. He said he needed privacy because he had to take a **piss. **Although, now that I think about it, that boy that was about to take a piss."

_That was it. Stabler's blood was boiling. So were bloods of all the other detectives. Even cool and collective Cragen, who's seen and arrested them all, couldn't help it either. The gardener continued…_

"He just finished unzipping his pants, ready to piss, when who comes running up from behind him, but that previous boy who was crying. Must've saw what he did, because he came charging up like a bronco. He runs up from behind, jumps onto the 'perp's' back and gives him a sleeper hold. Boy, I swear that 'perp' tried everything to get him off. Just as the perp was reaching for his gun in pants, the guy holding him, took his gun from him, kneed him down and sticks the gun right to his head, hard. And he's been there ever since, rambling since"

_The detectives heard enough. They approach the area with caution. Close enough, past the awaiting ESU teams and into the line of sight. _

_What the detectives were expecting was that Paolo had found either remorse or a good ending place to end his own life, and had visited Lizzie's grave to do this, and that he wanted this as an M.O. (or style). They thought Paolo was the 'charging bronco'._

_(A/N: I know that's far fetched, but in psychological situations and terms, it is more than plausible, its documented, and SVU has dealt with several just like it)_

_But what they see is **unbelievable** to them._

_It was a hostage situation alright, but nothing of what they could ever dream, or want._

_It was **Paolo** being held hostage. Paolo **was **the hostage._

_And the person who was holding him hostage. The person who was wielding the gun ready to fire. The person who at this point was more insane than Paolo. The person who was ready to snap, if he had not done so already._

_The person who unlike Paolo, loved Lizze more that anything in this entire Earth _

_Was…_

"**David Gordon**. **Drop** the weapon **NOW,"** ordered Cragen

_Detective Captain Cragen approaches the two, his 'old school' revolver drawn. He is the most senior negotiator and is ready to do his part. The other detectives, took this as a cue not to join. Cragen orders Fin and Munch to search the car, which they know is on the other side of the hill. Fin and Munch utilizes a spare ESU team and approach the car, while Benson and Stabler survey the situation. But first…_

"GO AWAY, I wanna take care of him," yelled Gordo.

_Gordo is crazed looking and in absolute tears. He looked as if he was about to snap, pop, break down, and explode, all at the same time. Cragen tries again, making progress. (**A/N: very dramatic negotiation)**_

"There's nowhere he can run now, let him go," pleaded Cragen.

"That's what you cops told me when he was place in protective custody," Gordo yelled back.

"It won't be like that this time, he going away…"

_Gordo's not convinced…_

"Yeah right"

"He's not worth it, don't do this"

"I **have** to…"

"You do this, you'll **ruin** you **life**, **forever**."

_Gordo appears to relent a bit. Then he talks to Paolo._

"Tell him what you did, you son of a bitch"

_Paolo also stuggling said…_

"Did what…?"

_Gordo then twist his arm in a way, causing excrutiating pain for Paolo. Paolo yelps. At that the officers raise their rifles for a brief second, but Cragen waves them down. Paolo gives in._

"Alright, alright, I raped and murdered Lizzie, I murdered Kate…," confessed Paolo, whose still struggling.

_This seems to bring a sense of calm to Gordo, but unfortunately also brings a sense of determination to kill him._

"Alright, Gordo, that a confession, you hear, that's a confession. Let him go, we gothim now."

"It's time for Paolo to **die**," replied Gordo, pushing the gun further into Paolo's cheek.

_Cragen then ante's up, and gets serious._

"You do this, you're **no better** than **Paolo**. You'll be **just like him**"

_This hits Gordo hard. The usually rational Gordo side had died when he found Paolo was responsible for Lizzie. Since then, his only goal in life was to kill Paolo in revenge for him killing the only woman he loved. Rational Gordo had died. Cragen brought it back to life. Unfortunately Paolo took this as an opportunity._

"See, you can't even do this when you have me hostage. Your not a real man…," bravely, but stupidly comments Paolo.

_Gordo briefly flinches and re-points the gun at Paolo. Cragen fights him on this._

"Don't listen to that bastard. **He's** the coward, not you," pleaded Cragen.

_Gordo then appears to defuse_

"C'mon don't do this. Drop the gun."

_Then Paolo grins stupidly says something that may be his last words._

"You know, I would have done Lizzie and Kate(harm them) all again, **_in a New York minute_**."

_But Cragen interjects again…_

"Be the bigger man and let him go…," said Cragen.

_Gordo's tries again…_

"But he killed Lizzie…"

_Cragen then defuses this by saying…_

"**Killing him won't bring Lizzie back."**

_That was it. That the last step in the process of resurrecting Gordo's humble and intellectual side. As it comes to life, the situation defuses itself as Gordo, with one arm, throws Paolo to the ground, letting him go. He drops the gun in front of him, and almost collapses in grief, as he walks toward a welcoming and supporting Cragen, who at this point symbolizes strength and courage for him. Cragen waves off ESU, and is about to help prop up a devastated David Gordon._

_Cragen moves Gordo away._

_Just in time to see, Paolo's face change, to his despicable face._

_Paolo suddens summons his last ounce of strength, and _

_**Suddenly**, he rushes to the awaiting gun Gordo dropped, and raises it to Gordo's head._

**_GUN!_**

(rang out an ESU officer).

_**BOOM!**_

**_A/N:_** Cliffhanger. Who shot who?

Don't worry. I already have the next chapter written. So review me and I'll post it. Remember, if you review me sooner, I'll post soon (don't worry, I'll post anyways.). Thanks

GFMarshall


	12. Final: A Hard Fought Ending

A/N: PsYcHoJo and LG Fan ( ) (anonymous): Just keep reading. This **is** the **last** chapter

And now the long awaited conclusion of:

**Innocence Lost- a Law and Order: Special Victims Unit case**

**_GUN!_**, rang out a screaming ESU officer.

_**BOOM!**_

_Cragen pushes Gordo to the ground, using himself as a shield, just as the alert rang out and Paolo had taken aim at them._

_Neither were hurt._

_Luckily for them, that 'boom' was not Paolo's gun._

_It was the shot from the ESU sniper who waited and was not waved off by Cragen. He had a shot all the time. He didn't hesitate, nor did he stand down, thus he was ready to take Paolo out._

_But because of the frantic nature, and the unexpected compromise of the situation, he didn't manage the 'instant kill' head shot he wanted. He took Paolo out in the upper right chest. The bullet went straight through Paolo's body, effectively preventing Paolo from pulling the trigger._

_The force of the shot sent him back at least five feet, before he collapsed._

_Cragen helps Gordo up, who is in shock, along with himself._

_Stabler approaches Paolo, and after kicking the gun away from his hand, he inspects Paolo. _

_He's still breathing._

_He still had a pulse._

_Against every desire he had for Paolo to die and rot there, his professionalism took over his emotions. _

"He has a pulse, we need EMS NOW."

_Instantly two awaiting FDNY EMS paramedics rush to Paolo's aid. They check him and conclude._

"Pulse is faint, if we rush him to intensive care, he might make it," said the first paramedic.

_The paramedics work on Paolo, get him into a stretcher and into an awaiting ambulance. Cragen orders Benson to ride with him._

_Meanwhile (while all this is happening), Fin and Munch, along with ESU, approach the stolen car as, Munch searches the backseat inside and finds._

"Hey, Fin, these are Isabella's clothes and bra…," started Munch

_Then he spots something else._

"…and a used condom wrapper," finished Munch.

_Fin then hears noises coming from the trunk. Someone was in there._

"Aiuto, Aiuto, Aiuto," the frantic and muffled scream came from the trunk said.

"She's in the trunk. John, pop the trunk," ordered Fin.

_Fin did as he was told, the trunk only unlocks and partially pops. It's broken._

"Gimme a crowbar," Fin ordered.

_Munch finds a crowbar in the front seat, and hands it to Fin. Fin pops the trunk to find a shocked, frantic, devastated and sobbing Isabella Perichi. She has a small amount of blood coming from her head. She was pistol whipped particularly hard by Paolo. She is naked, wearing no clothes except her panties, which were spread down to her knees. Her wrists and ankles are tied up (not too tight, but tight enough) with rope. She tries to plead and beg but can't because Paolo had stuffed something in her mouth, which she couldn't remove because she was tied up. It was shoved in there as she had been gradually, but surely, chocking on it. Fin tries to get it out, and when he realizes what it is knew what happened._

_Isabella Perichi was kidnapped at gunpoint. She was tied up before being assaulted, stuffed into a trunk of a car, brought to the cemetery. Then she was raped at gun point, with a condom, and he **force fed** that same condom stuffed into her mouth and down her throat to gag her._

_Who know what else he might have done to her, after Paolo had finished with Lizzie's plot, had they not show up._

_She obviously shows the signs of rape victims, first begging Fin not to her, because he's a man._

"Whoa, whoa, easy, I'm a cop. I'm here. It's o.k."

_It take a little while for that to process in her head, but as Fin rushes to cover her with a blanket, which he also found in the backseat of the car, and shows her his badge, she realizes this. She says nothing but embraces Fin tightly, which trying to cough out the residue of what was in her mouth a second ago. _

_Fin was enraged as he covered Isabella. To say the least_

_Now it was over. For Paolo that is._

* * *

Official Indictiments ( consequences) of the District Attorney's Office of New York served by the NYPD against the defendant Paolo Valisari.

First Degree Aggravated Rape (Elizabeth McGuire): Death (or 15 yrs)

First Degree Murder (Elizabeth McGuire): Death (or 40)

Second Degree Murder(Katherine Saunders): 15-35

Attempted Murder (Larry Tudgeman)-(tried to frame him for death penalty crime): 10-12

Assault causing bodily harm- First degree-(Service boy)- 5

Escaping protective custody: 6 months

Narcotics possession (crystal meth): 5-7

Production of Child Pornography (14 year of Lizzie McGuire): 7-9

Possession of Child Pornography (14 year of Lizzie McGuire): 5-7

Distribution of Child Pornography (14 year of Lizzie McGuire): 7-9

Assault causing bodily harm (Bodyguard): 2.5-5

Assault causing bodily harm (Lawyer): 2.5-5

Carjacking (Lawyer's car): 1 yr.

Kidnapping-First Degree(Isabella Perichi): 5-7

Assault causing bodily harm- First degree (Isabella Perichi): 5

First Degree Rape (Isabella Perichi): 7-10

Attempted Murder (David Gordon): 10-12

If convicted of first two: Automatic Death Row sentence.

If a 'grand' plea is requested by the defence, and is granted by District Attorney Branch (very unlikely), Paolo Valisari will serve all sentences consecutively (one after the other) and for the maximum number of years. (Thus you can do the math, all of the max sentences all added up. Remember no sentence can be any shorter than this or any longer than Paolo's natural life)

* * *

_On television…Footage from MSNBC news broadcast report, outside New York Supreme Courty. 7 months after the hostage situation._

"Today marks the end of preliminary statements in the now infamous Lizzie McGuire case. It also marks 2 days of preliminary statements by the famous Isabella Perichi, also one of Paolo's alleged victims, who provided not only testimonial evidence of Mr. Valisari's crimes, but also gave testimony to the crimes that were perpetrated on her by the same suspect. Those particular indictments were not available to us because of a court order, meant to protect Ms. Perichi, as she will resume her American tour to promote her new breakthrough album, the first of hers to come stateside. Defence attorneys for the suspect, Paolo Valisari, will be expected to play up the scenario, surrounding events leading to and after the past International Music Video awards. Amid which they will portray the primary victim Ms. McGuire as a greedy nymphomaniac who drove the defendant to the brink of insanity. Mr. Valisari's attorney, have issued a plea of not guilty, but declined to state mental defect as a cause of this. However they are expected to counter the confession made by the defendant by arguing about its legal invalidity, due to the traumatic experiences, caused by his hostage ordeal. On that same note, there is no word yet on whether the District attorney's office will pursue indictments against David Gordon, an ex-boyfriend of the late victim, Ms. McGuire, but under the request of District Attorney Branch himself, the Attorney General's office of New York is commissioning a special judicial trail for the defendant's biological uncle, now **former** Italian Consul General Luciano Valisari, who is suspected of using his political authority to fuel his organized crime motives and to hinder the police in the pursuit of his nephew. The start of the trial is set to start three hours from now, where the defendant, Paolo Valisari, will arrive from rehab, his first time out of hospital, since the hostage crisis.

Christina Samson, MSNBC news, New York."

* * *

Judge Walther Bradley's Chambers

New York Supreme Court

Morning before the trial.

_Ms. Novak and Paolo's attorney, Paul Teesdale, are meeting with the judge in his chambers. They are here to address and debate motions requested by the defence (Paolo's attorney)._

"Your honour, I petition a motion for change of Venue," Mr. Teesdale said as he handed the blue form for the judge and Ms. Novak to inspect.

_The judge looks at it…_

"Mr. Teesdale, the last time you brought this same motion to my desk, Paolo was only facing a fraction of the indictments he faces now. There were no merits to grant it then, so I certainly don't believe there's any to grant them now."

"But your honour, it's because of the further stigmatization that my client will be unfairly sent to death row."

"That's ridiculous you honour, Mr. Valisari knew full well of the implications of his actions, when he was facing only 4 charges. Yet he still continues to go…"

_But the judge wouldn't let her finish._

"I agree with you, Ms. Novak," began Judge Bradley, "Mr. Teesdale, if your client was so willing to use the city of New York as the jurisdiction for his crimes, he certainly deserves to be willing to accept the responsibility of being tried by the same jurisdiction. It also doesn't help the fact that when he escaped he racked up charges on his rap sheet like I do charges on my phone bill. That was something he was in total control over. is his problem, not the courts. Thus the motion to change venue, is denied, anything else?"

_Ms. Novak was about to answer no, but Teesdale interrupted her._

"Yes, one more your honour, I request that the confession be suppressed…"

"Oh, on what grounds," asked Judge Bradley

"My client insists, that the confession he made was false. He admits that it was just to assuage Mr. Gordon from killing him. He was under the pretence that it would get him released from that madman who was trying to kill him."

"Your honour, that's outrages, confessions are fully admissible in court, irregardless of means, unless…," began Ms. Novak.

"Which was the case here…," Mr. Teesdale argued back.

"The defendant didn't show probable distress, he was egging on Mr. Gordon, he was ready to manipulate him. He almost killed Mr. Gordon," rambled on Ms. Novak, in a crescendo of anger.

"RELAX, Ms. Novak," calmed down Judge Bradley, "I completely agree with you."

_He then turns to Teesdale._

"Mr. Teesdale, the next time to come to my chambers and want to suppress evidence, try to make it at least look legally fair and valid. I don't need any characters making devils look like saints in my courtroom. Irregardless of the reason, Paolo's state of mind as the victim of circumstance was not under extreme duress like that statute calls. Thus I deny your motion to suppress evidence. The evidence is fully admissible."

_With that both lawyers relent and retreat._

* * *

Outside the Supreme Court

Just before the trial.

1:44 p.m.

_Detectives Benson, Stabler, Tutuola (Fin), and Munch all arrive awaiting both Paolo and Isabella. Paolo is being sent via stretch limo (again, provided by his family) which were being escorted by a police convoy. NYPD officers are keeping a loud and angry mob at bay, outside a walkway as they organize a Pro Lizzie, Anti Paolo rally, outside. They number around 80-90 people, some hold signs (demanding justice for Lizzie and death for Paolo) as well as anti Paolo effigies, demanding justice for Lizzie._

_Isabella arrives first. She is greeted by whistles, cheer, and supporters, of this third victim of Paolo. She smiles and greets the crowd with a wave, who answers back to her with cheers and well wishes. She looks nothing like she did when Fin found her during the hostage crisis. She even took the time to sign autographs for the few who stood in the blistering cold, holding out magazines, her CD's to sign. She manages to sign all of them, before walking to meet the detectives. She walks past Fin, but not before smiling at him warmly, acknowledging that she didn't forget how he helped her during the hostage crisis._

_Meanwhile, Stabler was walking up with Mrs. McGuire up the court building steps, wanting to get inside earlier. Her husband has been sick with pneumonia, his recovery obviously slowed down, because of the family's loss of Lizzie. Matt decided not to come._

"You alright, Ms," Asked Stabler.

"I guess so. So this is finally it," asked Ms. McGuire, wearily, especially because of the news of Paolo's escape and resulting hostage crisis."

"Don't worry; we've got cops all over Paolo and his family. There's no way in hell he's going anywhere. District Attorney Branch himself is prosecuting this case. Attorney General's office of New York is guaranteeing, the Feds won't go anywhere near this case. And I assure you, well bring justice."

"What about Gordo," asked Mrs. McGuire.

"I wouldn't worry ma'am. My boss (Cragen) requested leniency for Gordo. We knew he was distressed. From what ADA Novak tells us, he'll probably serve 6 months to one year probation, and a restraining order from Paolo. That's it."

_Mrs. McGuire just smiles in return and continues to walk up._

_Meanwhile, Benson is walking Isabella up the steps._

"You alright," asked Benson

"No lo so (I don't know)," replied Isabella.

"Don't worry, there's nothing he can do to you now. Thanks to you and your family, were shutting down the Valisari criminal organization."

"I just hope the trial will go well," said Isabella.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the trial and you will do great,"

_Suddenly a second limo pulls up, and a solemn, almost enfeebled looking young man steps out. His face instantly starts to boos, shout, push at, and cat calls him. He ignores this and continues up the step, with NYPD officers in tow. Isabella catches a glimpse of him before turning away. Benson knew what she was thinking._

"Don't worry, you don't have to see him. C'mon, lets go inside, we'll get you settled."

"Grazie," replied Isabella.

_The loud uproar, caused by the crowd is largely ignored by Paolo._

_Paolo, looks up in front of him, and his face of apathy, turns into horror._

"**_NO NO NO_**," shouted Paolo, frantically shouted as he tried to escape the fate he saw in front of him, but to no avail.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

_The detectives instantly stop escorting and rush to the scene, guns drawn._

_Paolo was shot three times, straight in the heart and lung region in the chest._

_A bystander, who wearing a hooded sweater, managed to get past the barrier, and with hood covering head, shot Paolo, still holding the pointed gun at him as Paolo collapsed to the ground._

_Stabler rushed to Paolo's side trying to resuscitate him, while Benson quickly ran from behind and pointed her gun at the back of the hooded sweater._

"Drop the weapon, puts your hands on your head NOW," ordered Benson.

_Benson saw the suspect drop the gun. Munch and Fin, who also had their guns drawn were facing her and the victim. Fin and Munch were in full view of the suspect's face. Benson saw Fin's face was in shock, which she figured was due to the fact that he saw **who **_the suspect was. _Benson, became worried at what it was that could shock Fin. She then looked at Stabler as he shook his head. Paolo was dead. 6 regular NYPD officers also converged on the suspect from all the other sides, and pointed their guns straight at the suspect's head. The suspects hands were on her head._

_Benson orders the suspect…_

"Turn around slowly…"

_The suspect slowly removes her hood, showing her raven black hair, with highlighted purple streaks. Benson's eyes widen as the suspect began to turn around, to show her tear soaked face. _

_**Miranda Isabella Sanchez.**_

_Benson is dumbfounded for a moment._

"Miranda, why," asked Benson shocked.

_Miranda looks up at Benson and replies…_

"I **loved **her," replied Miranda.

_Benson was shocked. But then she realized she wasn't surprised. She had suspected this from when she and Fin first **interviewed** her._

_Stabler comes up from behind and handcuffs her._

"Miranda Sanchez, you're under arrest for the murder of Paolo Valisari, you have the right to remain silent- anything you say or do…"

_Stabler handcuffed and let Miranda away._

_Instantly the crowd recovered from their sense of shock, began chanting…_

"Let her Go… Let her Go… Let her Go… Let her Go."

_But Benson caught none of what her partner was saying, the crowd chanting, or any outside noise. She was still trying to completely make sense of this. She knew it. She was right. _

_Whether Lizzie thought of Miranda as anything more than the best of friends, no-one could answer._

_But the only thing she knew._

_Miranda sure did._

_She murdered Paolo, for the same reason that Gordo wanted to. The same reason why Gordo was devestaed about her death._

_She never got to tell Lizzie how she really felt about her._

* * *

Arraignment

Supreme Court (of New York)

Two days after Paolo Valisari's murder.

_Arraignments are now taking place once again. The courtroom is nowhere as noisy as it was when Kate Saunders and Larry Tudgeman were being arraigned. Miranda was up._

_Sitting there behind Miranda were her parents. The mother was teary eyed, and her father was just dumbfounded. Both were unable to comprehend that their daughter would ever have to face criminal court._

_Benson was also there. She thought, as Miranda moved up for her turn with the hearing judge, these kids (Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda) weren't supposed a part of something this tragic. They were young and were supposed to be the meaning of Innocence._

"Docket number 10493, (the) people (of the State of New York) vs. Miranda Sanchez. One count, Murder in the second degree"

"How does your client plea," asks the Judge.

Miranda speaks up, "I plead…"

_More like Innocence **Lost** now._

**The End **

* * *

_What did Miranda plea. That's something for you to take home from this story. Did she plea innocent, and force a trial she'd probably lose, or did she plea guilty with the condition of a reduced sentence. Or did she plead guilty, not requesting or even refusing a lighter sentence. That's for you to think about._

_(Please don't hate me for having you to do this. I don't consider this really leaving people hanging. I mean, I hate to say it, but what are her chances)_

A/N: I decided **against** an epilogue. **This is where the story ends**. Before you stop reading this, I would like to thank all who have made this long, but great journey possible. You are all great and I wish you the best. I have decided to make this my first and last masterpiece.

For all those who wish to know, the original plot was supposed to be so much worse. The original plot had a completely different suspect and situation. The LM movie was originally never supposed to be a part of this. In reality, Lizzie was supposed to be found pregnant. The baby had more than 50 McGuire DNA. Since you receive only 50 from mom and 50 from dad, the role of incest came into play. Thus the suspects were originally Matt and Sam McGuire, with Melina confessing that Matt had left her house, high and stone beyond his mind, thus making him the prime suspect (he had no idea what he had done and to whom. But it soon finds out, Sam's alibi proved too weak, as his business partners were too drunk to remember. And the evidence points to him.

As you can see **way too dark, even for me.** I want to attract an older audience, not disgust them with something too depraved.

I'm am thus asking that **for all who have read my story but have not reviewed REVIEW ME. For all others, especially for those who given meaningful but still short reviews, take this chapter review as one that you can sum up everything you feel, about anything, including opinions and the above revelation about my original plot. **

**Thank you and God Bless**

**GFMarshall. February 2005.**


End file.
